Ransa No Moribito - Guardian of Spearwielders
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: Translated English Version: Balsa and Tanda created a major event in the past, one night, that has affected and changed the whole course of the story. This event: a child, their child! How characters would react if this child was also present in the storyline? BalsaxTanda, Torogai, Chagum, OC. Please, R&R - COMPLETE!
1. Foreward and Prologue

Seirei No Moribito

FanFiction (English version)

_**Ransā No Moribito ~**_ _**Guardian of Spearwielders**_

**Foreword:**

Firstly, I have translated my French FanFiction in English. Then, I make a lot of mistakes, I know, but I'm not an English professional. So please, be indulgent. **But, I want thank Heart - Clockworkpatchworkheart - for her help. She really helped me with my translation errors and grammar and all of it. She was my beta-reader.**

Afterward, thank you to all those who stumbled on my FanFiction on Seirei no Moribito. To follow quickly, I'll give you some background on the basis of my fanfic. I will not follow all the events of the anime Seirei no Moribito, but it will be inspired by the context. It's like a "remodeling" of the series by me. Then yes, things have changed and the characters are slightly out of their main personality, OOC (Out of Character), like Balsa is more emotional for example. In short, you will see that while reading.

On that, I will not withhold you longer. Therefore, good read. If only you are not hang at my fanfic or don't like it, I never force people to read it. If there are any questions, feel free to let me know!

**Rated:** 16 years +

**Theme:** Family, romance, adventure, fantasy

* * *

_**Prologue**_

What would happen if the plot of the story of Seirei no Moribito didn't went as planned? If this major change have affected not only the personality, but also the objectives of our main characters?

Balsa would it always "Balsa the Spear-wielder", stoic, lonely and laconic as we know her? Torogai-Shi would still be rude, expressive and mocking? And Tanda would be still the "warrior's woman", healer and only a good childhood friend of Balsa?

It's what happens when unexpected something happens in the past and changes the whole course of history.

* * *

**Sorry, I know, this is very short for a prologue!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Six years earlier... **_

_**Before Balsa saved Chagum from drowning**_

* * *

It was already five months that she had been gone to become a bodyguard and save eight lives. Eight lives in atonement for the eight spear wielders from Kanbal. Those Jiguro had killed to protect their lives. It would soon be Balsa's 24th birthday. A smile embellishes her lips, in those days of November, when she entered in the small glade, surrounded by big standing stones. The long grass caressing her calves over her white pants. It was just crazy to see how Tanda's house had changed! She opened the door and instantly a delicious smell of wild stew stole her olfactory senses.

"Hi!" Balsa greeted at the young Yakue, who was sitting on the ground.

"You're back, Balsa!" Tanda exclaimed and looked at her.

"Yes," she replied "finally, Tanda"

"Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No, not this time compared to the others times."

"I'm glad. You don't, however, come back here for nothing. What good wind brings you here?" Tanda asked.

"I wanted see you. Can't I do that?"

"Of course, you can. It makes me very, very happy."

The young woman pulled off her cloak, and let it fall on the floor and she sat on the small landing.

"You came at a well time, it's ready." Tanda announced.

"I'm lucky." Balsa smiled as he served her a bowl and chopsticks. "You haven't changed in any case."

"No," he said and he watched her eating with her big appetite "and you haven't changed too. So, my meal is it always good?"

"Yes," she replied.

"And lastly, how was your trip, your adventure?"

"It's going very well. But I decided to take a break." she announced.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Whatever, I'd like to examine you in case if there is a slight injury."

"If you insist."

After the meal, Balsa was changed and almost ready to switch her dress to her kimono when she saw that the top of her breast was wet. "_I'm sweating from just undressing?_ _"She_ thought. At the same time, her friend arrived at the top floor. Decency doesn't exist between them.

"I can look at you, right now, if you want." Tanda offered.

"Yeah, it would be done and I will not have get undressed again." Balsa accepted.

She stood up, almost naked, leaving auscultated by the healer.

"You have some bruises, minor injuries. Do you have done something else during your traveling as bodyguard?" he asked.

"I rode a horse, I received a lot of punchs, I ran, I cut myself, I was invited to banquets in appreciation and I have won all of this money," she replied as she pointed a small purse filled with _'hens'_ and some _'rugals'_. "But what do you do at my stomach? You tickle me and I have chills!"

"Balsa, I've known you since we were kids and I know your anatomy through and through. But tell me, with all that food from banquets you've eaten... Have you gotten fatter?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she yelled, visibly angry.

"Don't be angry, please, it is a fact," Tanda noticed. "You just lost a bit of abdominal and have taken hip... why your belly is so hard?"

Balsa whistled a sigh and took a Sarashi in which she wrapped her chest for support. She withdrew the hand of her friend on her abdomen and turned a quarter.

"Not half! If you think I am pregn-" she stopped speak as she felt a kick, lightly, minimal, prove her wrong. Another kick sounded when she put her hand on her belly. "Tanda..." she murmured, her face turning as white as chalk." "It's moving in my belly..."

"Breathe Balsa!" Tanda warned. "You looks like you're going to faint."

"I will soon…" Balsa breathed slowly.

He moved quickly close to her and helped her to sit down on the futon. She seemed have trouble finding her breathing. Without knowing it, subconsciously, Balsa began trembling and tears escaped of her eyes before sliding freely down her cheeks. She hated crying and her tears categorically refused to obey her. Tanda took her tenderly in his arms and propped her against his chest. "I suspected this for a while, but I didn't dare believe it, I wanted deny it... I have seen and felt these changes..." she thought to herself.

"Balsa... do you want this child?" Tanda murmured.

She didn't answer and took off his arms to make him back.

"It doesn't matter, Balsa, we can take care of the child." he tried.

"I am not able to answer you or think properly tonight... I want to sleep" she said sadly "I'm tired."

"Do as you wish," Tanda comforted her before stand up. "I'm here if there is anything you need. Good night."

* * *

The next day, at the morning dawn... Tanda awkwardly dodged a spear. The blade had narrowly missed his black hair.

"This is your fault!" Balsa growled in excess volcanic anger, accompanied by hormones.

"Balsa, keep calm, darling. It's okay. I can sell my medicinal herbs and..." Tanda said softly, trying to calm her.

"It won't be enough!" Balsa replied in a grunt. "How can I find me a suitable job matching with my skills when I'm like THIS?" She screamed, pointing her belly that seemed a little bigger from last overnight. "What if we already failed to pay our rent?"

He tried to approach her; she threatened him with her spear. Her eyes could almost kill and looked pierced with red lasers.

"Don't approach me, I forbid it!" Balsa raged.

"..." Tanda didn't listened her, however, taking the risk of getting hit and repulsed quietly the weapon before imprisoning his friend in his arms, who tried struggle but he replied; "Be careful, you could hurt yourself. Yourself and your baby... Our baby." he corrected.

"..." Balsa said nothing.

"No matter what you say, this child will have the best family environment as possible... and the best mom in the world too." Tanda smiled.

"And if I didn't the good education for him/her that it should have? If I redid the same severe education that I received by Jiguro, on him/her?" she replied with fear.

"There are no miracle recipes. And you're not alone, I'm here and Torogai-Shi also. We will educate him/her all together. And I can promise you that this child will be the happiest of all children that exist on earth." Tanda smiled. "So, please, don't make stupid mistakes. Allow yourself a chance, and for our child as well..."

"After all... From who you want that this child was be designed? As far as I remember, the only person I remember making love to, is you." Balsa admitted.

"I believe you. So how long do you think you've been pregnant?" he asked.

"Eh... Fifth months."

"FIVE?!"

Balsa didn't add anything and let herself lulled by reassuring words of Tanda, and then, sank into his comforting embrace. They lowered gently. She laid her spear on the ground before stalling herself in the arms of her friend. Finally, maybe this child would have a chance...

* * *

It's not easy being pregnant when you are already adventurous by nature and you can't make a day without moving and fighting. However, Tanda was delighted to share her refuge with Balsa for the past few months. There were some anger sparks, and hormonal crises from the young woman spear wielder, but Tanda had gotten used to it. But another problem arose. You know, when you say that someone is real glue, no matter where you go? This was almost the case with a shaman who is rather snide and impatient. More months went by, and Balsa's belly took volume. The worst was yet to come: Torogai-Shi touched constantly her abdomen without her permission. Tanda kissed Balsa or embraced her while stroking her belly; the wrinkled old Shaman slipped her hand on her belly, between the young Kanbalese and the young Yakue. Without restriction. Without asking Balsa's permission.

Balsa, even putting her hand protectively, even hugging a pillow against her stomach when she sat or even three quarters lying on her stomach, one leg bent at night, Torogai-Shi always found a way to touch her belly somewhere. The woman spear wielder would have liked bite her or even smack her hand, or even avoid it by stepping back, she would have eaten reprimands or threats saying; "I wouldn't accompany you when you give birth, certainly", that enraged Balsa with its well anchored to the ceiling hormones. Torogai-Shi was well known to be rude, but there was more that Balsa can endure; when the shaman returned at the hut, she caressed her belly first, welcomed the baby first... BEFORE saluting Balsa, as if she were an object. Everything that would eat at her patience. Tanda was only allowed to touch her belly without asking, but nobody else. Fortunately, she could continue her training, with her katas's spear. She was a little slower, but it's freed her from any pressure.

But lately, she was tired and slept more than usual. Tanda understood that the term was close and hoped that Torogai would come back by that time. Balsa turned in her sleep so she was facing her childhood friend when she opened her eyes. She slowly sat up, rubbed her eyes and took a moment to wake up properly. She began to feel cramps in her belly and had tolerated them all the night, without talking it to Tanda. Strangely, she felt the ligaments of the pelvis pulled something up. As if someone was pulling a piece of her flesh. She has used to endure pain or discomfort related to her injuries without complaint, but now, it was starting to irritate her nerves. She stood quietly, and with difficulty because of the size of her enormous belly and she went down to the lower floor. She took water and watched the sky outside. The moon was opal color and the snow melted slowly. It was spring and soon her birthday, March 30 precisely. Balsa hadn't made a step forward, when something began to flow between her legs. In the darkness, she saw nothing but she felt that it was wet. She leaned close to the fireplace to illuminate the small hut and looked for stones used to create fire. Sparks flew and soon, a soft light illuminated the room. She sighed and sat down on her knees, trying to breathe deeply. It was better that she relax.

She touched the ground to take her spear, but she couldn't find it anywhere. "Shit... Messed up..." she stood up with hope to take her lovely spear, but this time, instead of a simple casting, a flood was as if someone had thrown a bucket of water on the floor. Balsa squeaked and retreated quickly, far from the fire, she didn't want extinguish it with what came out of her. She slammed against the wall and laughed a nervous laugh before shouting:

"Tanda! Come down right now... and take my spear on the way!" She asked during the healer awoke jumping and downed the stairs at full speed. "Don't walk..." she warned her friend but he slipped right on the huge puddle. "Too late..."

"Ouch..." he said, straightened up, spear in hand. "What happened? Did you make this mess?"

"It wasn't wanted. I swear..." Balsa apologized.

Tanda placed the spear on the ground and watched his friend carefully. Why was she leaning against the wall holding her belly and looking him strangely?

"Don't just stand there staring at me!" she said pissed.

"I'm sorry; it's just the arrival of the baby that made me so confused." Tanda excused.

"I saw it. And my instinct tells me that now the baby is going to arrive." She said.

"Me too..." Tanda agreed with her.

The woman spear wielder leaned forward while pressing her hands on her hip and swayed from side to side, pacing across the hut. Tanda watched nearby; he almost wanted to contact Yona RoGai for send a message to his master. Yona RoGai is a messenger of water and Nayug's creatures. Balsa exhaled for a long period of time and went to press herself on a piece of furniture, leaning forward. Tanda didn't know what to do, knowing that his friend - or might he call her as the mother of their child - could explode suddenly, become volcanic in anger at any time, at slightest remarks.

"Do you want me to massage you somewhere?" Tanda tried.

"Down of the back..." she moaned. "Please."

He came closer to her and massaged her deeply, enjoying the closeness of their body to the maximum. A few minutes passed in a soft and comfortable silence despite her moans and clenching her teeth. The door suddenly opened, and parents turned their heads towards the new arrival as if they had been surprised while making love to each other. It must have been a strange scene: two parents, one who was in a white kimono and both had their hair loose.

"TOROGAI -SHI!" They exclaimed.

"The stars had predicted the birth of the baby this night. Don't think I would let you be alone in such an event. How is the labor?" Torogai asked.

"I don't know." The only man confessed. "There is labor in childbirth?" he asked innocently.

"Yes" the shaman replied. "There are stages of labour: the dilation, the birth of the infant and the delivery. Don't worry, the body of your wife knows how give birth to a child, it is a natural process. She will be fine."

"Hmmm, she has broken her water." Tanda announced.

"It should not take long time, a few hours or so." Torogai calculated.

"And what can I do?" he asked.

"Let your wife do as she wishes, and support her. Go boil water."

"My wife?!" he said clearly astonished.

"Bring hot water, take towels and prepare the bed near the fire!" Torogai ordered without repeating what she had said earlier.

"Okay."

Balsa turned towards Torogai. She was much more feminine with her loosened hair and her big belly, which caused her huge cramps as she had never felt before.

"Do you know anything about childbirth... Torogai -Shi?" Balsa worried.

"Of course I know!" She replied.

"Hum!"

"I have three... Three children."

"Really?"

"Why would I lie about it?" Torogai said.

"... Mmmmm... And where are they now?"

Torogai didn't answer at her question and instead asked something else.

"Do you want to push?"

"Not yet, but I feel its head in my pelvis."

"Okay. Tanda!"

"What?" Tanda asking.

"Bring a large pillow or even a blanket."

"Oh? Okay."

"It needs to be thick."

"I'll see if I have one."

He placed the equipment on the floor. Torogai helped Balsa get on all fours. The young woman laughed, and noticed that she felt relief.

"This position relieves the pain" she sneered. "I'm not able to stop laughing!"

"It is better this way. You could scream, you know, but I will not help you... I'll just watch, can I?" She asked.

"Yes, you can." Balsa replied, she didn't understand the attitude of Tanda's master.

Torogai who normally touched her belly without her permission, dared to ask her permission before perform an action on her, right now? Balsa gasped when she felt her kimono is raised.

"HEY!" she growled with a warning tone.

"I didn't touch you you've just felt a stream of cold air between your legs." Torogai said.

"Yeah... why?"

"Because, you have progressed very well."

"You can deduct this just by looking at me?" Balsa asked and looked at her.

"I can, but only you can know exactly when you're ready."

"Probably."

Torogai knew very well that at such a time, touch a woman in labor without asking her consent, or even question her constantly in a tense atmosphere could stop all progression and spoil her unique moment. Balsa was in her bubble. It's was very normal. The woman spear wielder straightened slowly and walked over the futon and lied down on her left side as if she would take a nap or sleep for the rest of the night. Tanda stood by her head and stroked her long brown hair that she refused to cut the tips of. He took a humid towel and pressed it on her forehead and her neck gently. This delicacy made her a little uncomfortable for a moment, not being accustomed to receive such attention except at rare occasion as at the death of Jiguro; three years ago, or when she made love with sentiments - or pleasure - with her friend. But, she ended up getting used to it. He took her warm hand in his, which she tightened her grip on. Why did she hold his hand? She didn't even know why, she just wanted feel good surrounded by all those who were dear to her. "_In the past, I loved my mother, I loved my father, then I liked Jiguro... all these people I loved, they all have quit... Too early..._" She thought and stared the future father of her child, and altered on, that which would be likely and strongly, the grandmother of her son or daughter before smiles at them.

"All will be fine. I will give birth to our child and all will go on fine." She reassured them.

"If you say it, I believe you." Tanda replied.

Balsa stopped herself from asking a question to Torogai-Shi and closed her eyes for a while. Her hormones numbed her pain and even though her contractions became closer, causing her excruciating pain, she obviously noticed that it wasn't the same pain as after a fight. This night, she considered those pains as her allies. Without knowing the cause, she pushed without thinking and had the impression that it was her body itself which made the child be born and not her. She pushed three other times, breathing in air and not blocking it, before she stood up as if she was disturbed. Tanda sat on a wooden box near the bed and received Balsa in his arms, her back on his abdomen and placed his arms under her armpits making a support. She was now squatting.

"It that better?" Tanda asked.

"Yes, the bed became too uncomfortable..." Balsa replied.

"Strange..."

"Women often change positions during childbirth... unless they are denied freedom of movements" Torogai helped.

There was another break and she pushed again, moaning. It was stronger, she couldn't push in silence. And pushing relieves her greatly. She was in her world, she accompanied her child and nobody could withdraw its concentration. If that was the case, her body would have arrested the birth and her hormones would secrete adrenaline. Her breath became even more uneven and faster.

"One more push, the head is almost out." Torogai announced proudly.

"I can't take it anymore!" She growled. "I'm going to kill someone!"

"This is normal." Tanda calmed her. "But, you will have a nice gift after..."

Balsa breathed and pushed deeper. The baby's head emerged gently and Balsa screamed.

"Here it's head! A second push for the shoulders... You'll get there." the Shaman encouraged.

"And if it's head was stuck there, huh?" Balsa worried.

"There haven't been any risks. Don't distract yourself." She said.

"You're right."

"Concentrate."

Balsa nodded. There were a second timeout, and after last two pushes, the baby slipped into the welcoming and sweet arms of its mother as well as those of Torogai. It took a moment for Balsa to realize that she had become a mother. She looked her child with fascination, realizing that her baby was finally in their world. It was the happy exclamation of Torogai who snapped her of her contemplative lethargy.

"It's a girl!" The old shaman exclaimed.

The new mom sat on the bed, exhausted and pressed her daughter against her chest before flooding her with kisses. Tanda covered them in a warm quilt, surrounding his arms around them. Balsa, who was not usually demonstrative with her emotions, began to cry at the same time as her child. She was overwhelmed with emotions at the same time and wasn't able to stop.

"Hello to you, my sweetheart… you're so beautiful! All is alright, it's finish… the pain is gone and you're here… ten little fingers, ten little toes… you've already hairs…"

Torogai said nothing, moved closer to observe the baby with fascination. Closely, Balsa saw inconspicuous tears flowed from Torogai's eyes and moistened her wrinkled cheeks.

"You weep master?" Tanda said, looking his master Yakue.

"Don't ask that question!" The old Yakue groaned.

"But it intrigues me." Balsa added, who was now lying on the bed. "You told me that you had three children, when I wanted to know where your children are now, you did not answer me."

"I guess now you're going to understand." Torogai sighed. "But I didn't want to scare you during your delivery, and now that it's done, here is the reason." She began, the new parents listened carefully. "All the three, died at birth, that is the reason why I became shaman. Why they all died, am I cursed to have my three children death at birth? I never speak of that, because I have my reasons, but yes, I loved a man and I know and felt exactly what you felt during this unique moment. That's why I didn't dare disturb you."

With that, she stood up. Wholesale silence for a moment. Torogai approached the baby and watched her with her blue eyes.

"Can I get a closer look?" She asked.

"Of course- " Balsa saying before she was cut off, instinctively, her baby had seized her breast and didn't seem want to be moved or disturbed. "Or later... It would be better for later... I think. Sorry, grandma Torogai-Shi."

"It doesn't matter. I'll watch her in a reasonable distance... GRANDMA?!"

"I hope you're not upset if I call you as the official grandmother of my daughter. Tanda is the father of this treasure and you are the grandmother." Balsa finished, looking gently her daughter who stared her mother with curious big eyes still holding her breast in her little mouth.

"It's an honor to being her grandmother, and what is her name?" Torogai smiled.

Tanda watched the mom, completely surprised.

"Well, I don't really know." He said.

"We will think about it later. For now, her name will be Akachan (Baby in Japanese) and we will choose her name later, in spite of her personality." Balsa concluded.

"Good idea."

* * *

In the hours following the birth of their child, Tanda cut the umbilical cord, and gave her first bath, the two women stared him with sweet eyes. Balsa rose up and walked as if nothing had happened.

"It will take me some time to get back my abs." she commented, looking at her belly. "Look! It looks like I'm still pregnant!"

"Allow yourself a chance." Torogai advised. "You took nine months to bear your daughter, let yourself another nine months yet to recover before restart your trainings again. And then, with the nights that your daughter will make you do, well, I can promise you that you will think to sleep after." The old Shaman finished.

* * *

**Author note : The first time that I had written this fanfic, I didn't see the time pass. Finally, my French FanFiction isn't very difficult to translate into English! But still I make a lot of mistakes, so be indulgent.**

_**I want thank Heart - Clockworkpatchworkheart - for her help. She really helped me with my translation errors and grammar and all of it**__**. She's my beta-reader.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I hesitated before making Balsa pregnant and being the mother of my character. I don't know if that some or many - or am I wrong - don't like fanfic with an OC... I was mixed between the laconic side of Balsa and her maternal side with Chagum. Because yes, when I love anime, in my fanfic, my character must have a relationship with one of my favorite characters, who's my goddess (with my fanattitude), in this case, it's Balsa.**

**.**

**Otherwise, there was a point that I want speak you: the birth of Balsa and Tanda's child... yes, I must admit that I was very hesitant to describe the birth scene and that I'd put too much. But for me, the birth of a character can't only happen in a sentence like "two hours later, the baby was born...", no. For me, this must be the most realistic. And I think that Balsa deserves my attention to this point of view on that. I have been also inspired to write with this song, during my end at the birth, I find it went well with the theme and it was sweet**

** watch?v=JvXsCNjL2rA**

**.**

**I had done a lot of research on natural childbirth, without any medical intervention. Knowing that Seirei no Moribito happens in an ancient world where neither hospitals nor epidural doesn't exist, it is the perfect backdrop for a natural birth. Did you know ?; people who order the mothers to "Go push, push, inhale, block" is completely useless because the thrust push is like a sneeze reflex? And the position on the back, tell gynecological, is really not the most comfortable for the mother and there are many other positions possible? And, seriously, I don't see Balsa, lying on her back, like a stuffed turkey and being ordered to push... That's why you don't see it in my chapter, hey, hey ... :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, I hope that however you enjoyed! Thank you do leave a trace of your visit, it would be appreciated, especially if you like Seirei no Moribito. **

**P.S : I've never given birth, don't worry!**

**Beta reader notes:**

**Hey Alika-Chan! Well the first chapter was really good I liked it a lot and I edited everything so you should be good to go! :3 I also edited your authors note for you and I liked how you explained the birthing process, you're descriptive with everything which is really good! :D **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Beta-reader: **__Heart~_

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Everything for my child and her child...**_

"Alika!"

I dropped my hobby - crowns of wildflowers - and ran into the little hut my dad owns, our refuge.

"Yes Daddy?" I asked.

"We must be going in to lower Ougi. Now, go change your clothes, you're all dirty, look at your dress and your belt!" Daddy said.

I looked at my pale pink dress that was similar to that of Mom, but with long sleeves and my purple belt. There was dirt and dust all over my clothes.

"Hurry up and get changed." Daddy pressed me.

"Okay!" I replied.

I went upstairs to my room that had been created just for me. I quickly changed and washed my hands before returning to the lowest floor.

"I'm here!" I said.

"Ah, there you are nice and cleaned up." Daddy sighted.

Tanda - the name of Daddy - smiled, took his wooden bag before grabbing my cape for me. Seeing it, I began to sulk. I usually see the mom's cloak and my cloak next to each other, but at this time, there was only mine...

"What wrong, Alika -Chan?" Daddy asked.

"When Mom will comes back?" I said.

"I don't know. Her work gives her a rather irregular schedule." He replied me.

"But I want to see Mommy!"

"Daddy doesn't know when she'll be back and who knows, it-"

"She's still alive," I cut him, "The spirits have told me."

"Your imaginary friends yes?" Dad sighed.

"They aren't imaginary friends!" I said indignantly. "They really told me the truth!" I tried to convince Daddy.

"Alika... We aren't in your head and not in your world." he said, becoming impatient.

"But it's true!"

"Alika..."

"I want to see Mommy! She understands me and she believe me!"

I spurred my new weekly crisis tears. I wanted Mommy, it wasn't complicated to understand. It had been two months since I had last seen her. Dad and mom quarrelled a lot before her departure. I remember that Mom had integrated me into their fights. She wanted to take me with her. Dad didn't want me to go with her. I didn't know where to turn my head and which side to take. My head was going from right to left and vice versa.

* * *

_**Flash-Back**_

_"You run the risk of getting her killed if you take her with you! Saving lives is useless if you have to take it from others. And Alika is only six years old, Balsa. Six years old!" _Dad grunted.

_"Can I repeat you that I was exactly the same age as Alika when I fled from Kanbal with Jiguro and it was quite hard, although amusing! And, moreover, I was chased by men who wanted us dead." _Mom replied, angrier.

_"But, you forget that she is my daughter also. She will be safe here."_

_"Did you say I'll leave her unprotected?" _She said indignantly_. "I am a bodyguard; some of my enemies have fled in front of me, scared to death. Alika has known how to control the use of martial arts from the age of four years! She also needs to make some friends."_

_"Two years isn't enough compared to your twenty-four years of experience, Balsa. She will stay with me, whether you like it or not! And in the Lower Ougi, she has already made friends." _

_"Have you just noticed that she still wants to go adventuring where she is not supposed to go? Alika!" _Mommy said catching my attention, turning her head towards my direction._ "You like to travel, isn't that right?"_

_"Yes, I love traveling!" _I said with a big smile.

_"She must surely remember that when I was pregnant with her that I continued to travel as a bodyguard. You'll see, when she will be older, she will be rebel against you!" _Mommy joked.

_"Anything! You forget... You forget she's a child first!" _Dad cried. "_This is your only child, Balsa... and you cannot throw her in the fangs of the death!"_

"_I will never throw my one and only child in the hands of the death! I know she's just a child, young also, but—"_

_They raised the tone, which became more and more violent. Mom became red with anger and suddenly raise and close her fist, ready to strike Dad._

_"I forbid you to give me orders, Tanda!" _Mom yelled_. "You don't have the right to order me anything! I am old enough to be able to judge by myself if something's suitable or not! If I think that Alika's old enough to travel then—"_

"_Do you hear yourself talk Balsa? You really think that's what a parent would do if—" _

_And then, suddenly they stopped screaming to each other and stared at me like fish out of water. Firstly surprise. Afterward, sorry. Severe air of Mommy, that made me really scared, vanished then as my Father took a softer air. I think I cried to them to stop it right now, because I could no longer hear them quarreling about me. My eyes were filled with tears, I cried. Balsa - the name of my mother - leaned toward me and she took me in her arms and stroked my brown hair and my back._

"_No violence before kid's eyes," _Dad remembered to Mom. "_You were going to hit me right in front of her, are you?"_

Mom looks at him with a black, aggressive glare. _"In the heat of debate, we forgot our environment. Do I have to remember it to you?… I'm so sorry, sweetie" Mommy apologized to me. "I shouldn't have implicated you on board in this conflict."_

_Mommy and Daddy stared to each other in the eyes before bith looking at me. _

_"Alika," Mommy began, slightly._

_"What?"_

_"You'll stay with Daddy."_

_"But where are you going?!"_

_"Somewhere, for my job I think."_

_"I want to come with you! We will cross the Blue Mist Mountains! We'll go to the kingdom of Kanbal!"_

_"No, my treasure. You don't have the permission to follow me." She stopped me._

_"Why?"_

_She bit her lower lip, but didn't answer me and put me on the floor. She took her bag, put two sweaters, her red kimono and another belt, food and tied her cape before taking her spear._

_"Mommy, you're leaving now?!"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I love you so much and I don't want to lose you."_

"_You're leaving because of me… ?"_

"_No, sweetie. I'm leaving for my job."_

_"But… I'll lose you if you leave!"_

_She turned back to me, searched into one of her bags before taking out a blue ring that was made of polished stone hanging from a string and tied it around my neck._

_"This is a ruisha, a bright stone from Kanbal, my homeland. Then, carefully preserves. You'll think of me when you look at it. I must go."_

_"No… don't leave me, Mommy!" I cried but this time, she hadn't returned her stare and was gone for real._

_Daddy held me and took me in his arms to avoid that I would follow Mommy even if I struggled screaming. Something magnetic attracted me to adventure and also to my Mommy._

_**End flash-back**_

* * *

Daddy leaned over to me and wanted give me a hug but I avoided it, nimbly and I continued to cry. He sighed and still tied my cape before taking my hand. We crossed the wooded trail and then walked in the countryside and arrived to the lower Ougi. We crossed a wooden bridge and Daddy stopped, knocked twice on the ground with his foot. A dark-skinned boy, with rabbit teeth – as I called him, I always found it funny – and dressed as a courier street appeared before us.

"I thought that was you, Tanda! Oh! With Alika-Chan!" he exclaimed, as I grimaced angrily.

"What's New? You don't come to Lower Ougi, usually."

"Hmm... I guess that Balsa hasn't yet been there." Daddy said, looking the sky.

"Sorry, but it's been two years with us, so Ma'am Balsa shouldn't delay." Tohya tried.

"Hm... I hope you're right. We have a small chip that missed her mom very much."

A girl, younger than him, appeared at her turn. She was pretty too.

"Oh, Tanda -San, Alika-Chan. Don't you want stop for tea?"

"No thank you, maybe the next time. I have a few commands for my medicinal herbs. Then I'll work in the city for two or three days."

"Do you want us keep your daughter during this time?" Saya proposed.

"I think Alika wants her Mommy firstly. I will keep her with me, she loves adventure."

"I'll tell you first if I learn something about Balsa-Neesan," Tohya finished.

"Perfect."

**[During this time, Balsa saved Chagum from drowning.] ***

Daddy took my hand and we continued our road. He stopped at his service post, went into a small shop and sat at a table. He pulled out a parchment and ink before offering it to me so that I can draw. Many customers, especially women, interviewed my father often when they saw me.

"This is your daughter?"

"Yes," he boasted, playing with my two pigtails. "She's six years old."

"This is an adorable little girl. In addition, she draws very well." A woman customer complimented.

"She has similar facial traits of those Kanbalese people, her clothes too," a woman added.

"Her mother originates from Kanbal precisely." Daddy smiled.

"In that case, she's a beautiful child you are lucky to have, Tanda-San."

"Thank you." he concluded.

At the end of the day, I was tired. Not only the remarks they had made about me and my Kanbalese origin from Mommy, but also boredom had set in. I hadn't been able to do my usual gymnastic or training with my bamboo stick. And God knows how I am if I didn't get to do my sport. Besides, Mommy would be proud of my progress. A day and a night passed and still no news of Mommy! The chance to stretch my legs came when Dad hadn't much medicinal herbs.

"Daddy has to go back to the shelter to pick up new command. I'll let you stay at Tohya and Saya's home and you will sleep there, okay?"

"Okay!"

Once we arrived at their house, they weren't there, they had abandoned the place.

"Strange..." thought Daddy.

"What? Auntie and Uncle Rabbit aren't there?" I asked.

"No. Well," he sighed, "It doesn't matter. You will be going with me, I couldn't, however, carry you in piggy back."

"I am also tough like Mommy!" I replied, too proud of my skills.

"I don't doubt it, you're stubborn like her," he laughed, touching the tip of my nose, which I warmly shook my head, annoyed. "Come on, Kotora (little tiger)."

* * *

**[****At**** the same time****,**** Balsa ****and ****Chagum ****confronted**** hunters****...]**

It was a moment that we walked. It was dark and there started to rain. I put my cloak over my head. I didn't like the days or nights of rain!

"Are we going to arrive soon, Daddy?" I said exhausted.

"Yes, soon." he replied.

"You told me already that there is five minutes." I sighted.

"But it's true," he reassured me. "We will arrive soon."

We crossed the thick grass hiding our hut when we heard "Help! Someone!" by a child's voice shouted. Daddy ran to the call and went to the pond half stirred and plunged his hand. He pulled a boy wearing a blue kimono. He had black hair tied with objects that were totally unknown to me.

"Everything's okay?" Dad inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"A-are you Tanda?" he asked, with fear, taking his breath.

"Yes, it's me. You're lucky. I was in town earlier, but I had so many commands today that I haven't more medicinal herbs to sell. I got back here. So, you came after seeing my message? You had to suffer to get here. Well, come inside, we will dry up you. We can talk later." he helped him to stand up, but he grabbed the sleeve of Daddy.

"What's wrong?"

"Balsa is..." he cried.

At this time, the idea that my only Mommy was hurt startled me and I got close to the boy. He looked at me with a surprised stare. Daddy directed us into the hut and put his things before placing a blanket on the boy and me.

"What's happening with Balsa?"

"I am being pursued by hunters who want me dead," he began. "My mother told me to go with Balsa in order to protect me from the murderers... We walked in the rice fields when we were attacked. I fled under the orders of Balsa, but she is seriously injured in the forest, lying on the ground."

I looked at Dad, alerted.

"It's okay, she's used to getting hurt. Stay here with Alika, I will be back." he said.

"Our things remain close to the rice fields." the boy said.

"I will also look for them," he smiled gently before he ran out of the hut and I looked at the boy.

He began to watch me with the same surprise expression when we are met.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked innocently.

"No, I think only you look like a lot at Balsa." he replied, turning his eyes on the wall.

"My Mommy? Of course, she is my Mom after all." I said with enjoy.

"What?!" he exclaimed as he almost fell backwards, I laughed. "Balsa has a child? You're her

daughter?" he said, curiously.

"I am the daughter of Tanda-San and Balsa-San. My name is Alika, and what's your name?" I asked.

"Chagum." he said.

"Mommy was asked to protect you until the end of her days, right?"

"Oh!" He jumped. "Yes. How do you know?"

"The spirits told me so." I smiled.

"You see spirits?"

"Yes. Grandmother Torogai said that I inherited that from my Dad who is a Yakue. I see auras and I see spirits, I talk them... I even have three of them with me and they protect me." I announced proudly.

"Then your…" he whispered, a shiver running on his spine

"Are you hungry?" I asked softly.

"No," he said. "Not really."

"Are you sleepy?" I added.

"So, so."

I got up and fetched two large cushions.

"We will sleep here. And wait for Daddy.

"You mean Tanda?" he tried.

"Yeah, but he's my Daddy," I finished as I lied down on the bed and picked up the covers to my chin. "Good night."

"Good night."

* * *

As soon as I opened my eyes, it was already afternoon. Chagum was still sleeping and Daddy was talking to people, next to a bed. I cast a glance: Auntie and Uncle Rabbit were there, and the bed was occupied by…

"Mommy!" I almost yelled with joy and Daddy jumped up, preventing me from jumping on Mommy.

"Easy Alika, have you forgotten that Mom's hurt?" he warned.

"Oh yeah that's right... Sorry." I said, face down.

"I'm sorry," Tohya confessed. "All this is my fault."

"Don't blame yourself," Tanda reassured, "It's not your fault. It's because she was too exigent afterward herself. Regardless, from what you said, it seems that this boy is the Prince of the Second Palace."

"Prince!" I exclaim, surprise myself.

"Jiguro!" Mom screamed, waking up suddenly and sitting up, putting a hand on the right side of her belly, moaning. "You..." She said looking at Daddy. "Why are you here?" She asked, staring at Chagum which was also awake at the same time, as Daddy lying her down again slowly.

He didn't answer and put a wet towel on Mommy's forehead.

"I have lost again against Jiguro, right?"

"Hmm... you're seriously injured. So much that your memory is affected, I think." Daddy said.

"Make a little effort, remember: Jiguro left us there was already long before Alika's birth. We were together at his bedside, the last day, you remember?"

**["Balsa closed her eyes. The suffering had brought back her to her childhood, when her stepfather Jiguro, who had trained her in fighting techniques, was sometimes so severe during training that she fainted. Jiguro had a formidable strength, and he didn't hold his blows and punches on the pretext that he was fighting against a child. He pushed his pupil to her extreme limits. Nevertheless, it was his human side that was softer than Balsa recalled first. The face of her adoptive father finally returned. Then, the memories of his death. Tears came to her eyes."]**

"Oh yes, it's true... Jiguro died..." she whispered, suddenly straightened again, panicking. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Not even a day," Daddy said, he made her lay on the bed again.

"One day... Tanda, have you felt a presence around when you found me?" she asked.

"There were only your footprints and your blood."

"I see..." Balsa worried.

"Don't panic Balsa. I know. This kid is remarkably brave and intelligent. He told me everything, starting with the fact that he was pursued. So, I took every precaution when I went looking for you. Don't worry; I haven't seen anyone prowling around. I erased all traces of blood."

"You're really sure? You've never been good at martial arts and strategy arts..."

"Don't talk nonsense! I have a better sixth sense than all the samurai in this country." he finalized.

"And how is my little Alika -Chan?" she finally said, turning her head toward me and smiled.

"Mommy!"

"Alika!" Dad would say. "Don't jump on h-"

Too late, I almost jumped on her, burying my head in her neck. She tightened her grip on me.

"Were you afraid I wouldn't come back, sweetie?" she murmured, caressing my cheek.

"Yes..." I moaned.

"No, sooner or later, I'd be back for you, darling."

"Next time, you've gotta take me with you!" I warned.

"Next time, I'll take you to discover the different kingdoms of our country." Mommy smiled.

"Balsa, you should rest," Daddy advised her.

"We'll spend more time together soon," Mommy concluded.

"Promise?" I asked.

"It's a promise."

"We will go to Kanbal, huh Mom?" I repeated.

"I promise you. For now I'll listen to your Daddy and rest."

"Okay."

"It's always strange to hear Balsa nicknamed 'Mommy' and Tanda 'Daddy'" Tohya confessed, still troubled.

"I find it _cute_," Saya smirked.

Later in the evening, Tohya explained to Chagum how Mommy had saved him and Saya from slavery from a man who wanted take the girl, that was two years ago. Tanda told him also that Mom had a lot scars on her body, and that she was really strong. I also approved it.

"And Alika also practices martial arts and the use of the lance arts?" he asked looking at me.

"Yes, she had begun to trai—" Daddy saying when I cut him.

"I can speak just like a big person like Mom!" I replied.

"That's right," he apologized. "Sorry. Go ahead dear."

"You wanted to know if I've been practicing for a long time?" I asked, sure to not make mistakes.

"That's correct."

"Well, Mommy began training me at six years old, but I've been doing martial arts since I was three years old and I started training with spear two years ago... I think. But for now, Mommy won't let me have a spear like her's; she says it's too heavy for me, so I train with a bamboo stick! I will show you one day."

"Why not. You have..."

"Six years old." I repeated.

"You see Chagum," Dad said, "This is how Alika's Mom has saved many lives with her skills. She's really strong."

"She has never lost against any enemies!" I embellished.

"Alika, please," Daddy said, staring me with warning.

"But it's true! And one day, I'll be like her!" I smiled.

Dad sighed and continued crushed his herbs in his yagen: an elongated mortar.

"But I also took many lives," Mommy's voice sounded.

"You've been awake all this time?" Dad asked surprised.

"Balsa, everything's okay?" Chagum asked worriedly.

"No. Everything hurts. But, I'll get better soon," she replied as Daddy lifted her head and gave her water using a small portable teapot.

"It's time to change your bandages and medicinal herbs," Daddy announced.

He straightened Mom and Auntie Saya opened her kimono completely. Chagum's expression made me laugh. Tohya took his cushion on which he sat and turned in the opposite direction. The Prince made an embarrassed and apologetic look. He wasn't used to seeing a chest or something like that?

"Damn, you heal very quickly for a middle-aged woman!" Daddy exclaimed.

"Do you think it's possible that I could stand up sooner than expected?" Mommy asked.

"There's no way. Although the wounds are closed, the cutting muscles will not heal soon." Daddy said quickly.

"But..." She began.

"I know, you'll return to the subject of the birth of our daughter and even if it was even worse, you were standing two hours later with our baby in your arms. You almost ran and refused to let me hold her in my arms after her bath." he remembered it.

"Well... That's another story. Alika was fine in my arms, ask her." Mommy joked with a complicit smile.

"It is true, Alika?" Daddy tried.

"I have no idea!" I laughed.

Suddenly, Chagum stood, holding his stomach without knowing why.

"What's the problem?" Tohya inquired.

"I feel strange in my belly..."

"What did you say?" Mommy worried, all of us were silent for a while when we heard a familiar sound. "Oh! You are indeed the prince. You didn't even notice that you were hungry?" Mommy questioned him.

"So, is that what hunger feels like?" Chagum surprised himself.

Then, I lost all of my fun and watched my parents with surprise. How he couldn't discover what being hungry is? Yet this is evident! Daddy got up and started to prepare the meal. I moved to being closer to Mommy and pressed myself against her. Soon, a delicious smell filled the hut and my rumbling stomach increased.

"It's ready!" Daddy announced as he gave rice in bowls with a ladle of wild stew steaming over it to everyone.

I took my chopsticks in my right hand, sticking them together and I began to eat. I didn't know how to eat my food with chopsticks, so for now, I eat my food by using my chopsticks like a spoon. Daddy says that it's typical for children of my age.

"It is curious, this is much better than what I ate at the Palace!" Chagum surprised.

"Really?" Uncle bunny asked.

"Maybe because the common people eat what they have prepared without letting it cool," Daddy tried. "At the palace, to force passing into the hands of the servants to ensure that nothing has been poisoned, you should probably eat cold isn't?"

"Ah! Now that you mention it, it just is." He said. "I don't remember having eaten once a dish that was still steaming."

"Daddy's food is always good and hot!" I said.

"Better than what Mommy cooks?" Mommy huffed.

"No. You both cook well."

My parents smiled at me and I plunged my nose back in my bowl. The door opened suddenly.

"Who's there?" Mommy threw in custody.

"Tamago… Tamago…" the new guest said non-stop.

"Torogai -Shi!" she exclaimed.

"Tamago… Tamago..." Grandma repeated, as she placed her cane on the floor and walked on the bearing wood, serving herself without seen us. "Tamago… Tamago… Tamago…" she stopped speaking, observed Chagum slowly before exclaiming: "TAMAGO!"

Tohya dropped his egg at the same time.

"What is this thing doing here?" she asked, putting her face without discomfort to the face of the Prince. "You're the second prince, right?"

"Balsa..." he squeaked, intimidated.

"Balsa?" She wondered. "Haha! I see what it is, Mommy Balsa! The second empress used his head, isn't it? Have you been asked to be his bodyguard?"

"But, it's only me who can call her "Mommy"!" I said offended, crossing my arms.

"Torogai-Shi, this boy is—" Mommy began before to be cut.

"I'm lucky in recent years!" she exclaimed happily. "The birth of Alika... Then, I never guessed that something may show once a century comes to me! I didn't expect to live long enough to see this day! Let me take a look."

She put her head close to the Chagum's belly and for a few moments, a blue light appeared. Grandmother stood for a while in this position. Mommy put her hand on my head and made me turn towards her looking at me. I didn't ask any questions until Grandmother come off the prince as if she missed out breath. Mommy replaced my head by turning it back to the prince. Torogai explained at Chagum the two worlds, Nayug and Sagu, and the Ro Im Nyunga and the egg laid in him.

"It looks like what?" He dared question her.

"It has no shell, it seems rather limp as a fish egg, although very spherical and shone with a bluish light." Grandma said.

After a moment – I lost flanges parts of their conversation between, having being distracted by my minds – the second prince stood.

"I don't feel very well. I'm going outside to get some fresh air..." he declared as he went out, quickly followed by Uncle Bunny and Auntie Saya.

I decided to go with them also. Chagum went near the pond and squatting. I joined him in the same position.

"Are you okay?" Auntie questioned. "Do you feel sick?"

"Hey, if you touch him without permission..." Uncle warned, before getting a hard look by us.

"Torogai-Shi uses harsh words, but she's a very powerful Shaman. I'm sure she will be able to do something." Saya tried with a genuine smile.

He began to cry, not loud, but enough to see that he was upset. I pressed myself against Chagum and hugged him with my little arms to comfort him. Mommy or Daddy always made me do that when I wasn't very well... and my three spirits friends also. The prince looked at me a moment and tightened his grip still sobbing silently. The howl of a wolf was heard and Daddy came to fetch us.

"You will be safe as long as you stay in the hut." Daddy said.

"There was a wolf around?" Grandma questioned him.

"Yes. It seems that this is a wolf would have lost his pack. At the moment, sleep here. I'll get some blankets." he finished.

For one of the few times I wasn't glued Mommy, I decided to bring relief to my friend Chagum in lying close to him.

* * *

**Yosh!**

**It was my chapter 2. Before commenting/and leave your review, I'd like you read the rest of my note - hum forgiveness - my little - hum no - average note.**

**I admit that I hesitated a lot to write in the first person singular. And when I got the hang of the character, I needed to feel really close of him/her. So, I tell me: why not "I"? After all, Alika is the child of the two main characters in this anime... but I will try to not make my Alika "Mary-Sue", if you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, to conclude, then, I hope that you weren't so tired and I'll understand if you want to stop here. As you see, I am inspired by episodes and by my book, adding a touch of Alika in the background. Personally, I think it's cute.**

*1. If you understand, the [...] represent events happening at the same time as the present frame of my FanFiction. Or, something important to say and not necessarily known by the main character.

*2. Chopsticks, that's three anime I watched ("My Neighbor Totoro", "Grave the Fireflies" and of course "Seirei no Moribito - episode 7 early") and I noticed an interesting fact: all children hold their sticks them together and bring food to their mouths. It's a coincidence?


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moribito's characters, all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but I own my OC, Alika.**

**Alika's note: It's been a while since I upload this story. The reason that I didn't upload, is that I was feared about my English mistakes during the translation. Cause as you can see it on my profile, English is not my first language. So, I'm sorry if there are lot of mistakes. Second: I haven't an English Beta-Reader to help me to fix my errors. Yes, I owned a **_Beta-Reader_**, but I don't know where she is.**

**Then, if someone wants to be my new Beta-Reader, it's completely up to you. Otherwise, good read!**

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**A new member family!**_

* * *

Mommy negotiated with a man who doesn't inspire me confidence to escape the manhunt. "_It would be rather: hunting the woman_'' laughed my spirit friend in my head. Mom bought a horse Kokku, who was said he could cross three countries in one night. Dad still seemed angry against her and went out. The next morning, Auntie Saya cut Chagum's hairs to pass unnoticed, more common. I looked disinterested Daddy cutting wood trunk. Mom came back with her spear and looked inside.

"Mommy?'' I said.

''Yes?"

"You go to Aogiri with Chagum?"

"Just about."

"Why?"

She sighed. "You ask questions, my child."

"Ah, the curiosity of children will never change" Dad sighed.

"Alika, tell yourself that is a kind of game… um... a game of hide and seek."

"Hide and seek?" I smiled.

"Yes. Mommy and Chagum will hide from people who seek them, therefore, you must not say anything if researchers come to see you and Daddy. You're able to do that for me, sweetheart?" She asked me.

"Yes! but..." I was going say.

"What wrong?"

"I can't come with you?"

"Not yet."

My expression changed suddenly and I began to make a pout that would probably say that I was going to cry. Mom stopped me with her forefinger on my lips.

"For the moment, I prefer that you hide here. They don't know the refuge, but you, you know it by heart."

"Mom was right." Daddy added. "And, tell you that she made this for her safety, but also for your safety."

I pulled my tongue with a pout. Once Chagum was ready, Mommy ride on her horse, took him up at his turn and put a chain on his neck.

"You're sure everything will be fine?" Dad was worried.

"Yes." she said as she turned her head, seeing Grandmother on a donkey.

"Torogai -Shi!" Uncle bunny said.

"I decided to go with you" Grandmother announced.

"Master, where did you get this donkey?" Dad questioned.

"I will harden it until it is strong and sturdy. Say this at your uncle."

"Come on," Mommy said, taking the reins.

"Balsa," the second prince stopped her, before watching us. "Thank you to take care of me."

"Take care to not catch a cold," Auntie warned him. "See you soon."

"Balsa..." Daddy concluded. "Don't die."

"It will not happen," Mom finished, making her horse to trot.

"While you sit there moping, you make increase her chances to die, you know," Grandmother said to my father. "But not, silly."

We watched them go. I wasn't really thrilled that she favors the prince she hardly don't knew, then that I hadn't seen her for two months and I'm her only daughter! I glued my nose in Daddy's legs to hide my bad mood.

"At this rate, I doubt they reach the Aogiri's pass before sunset," Uncle rabbit noticed.

"Let's go and prepare our things to town," Daddy offered when he tried to take me off from his legs. "Alika, what's wrong?"

"That's not fair!" I threw.

"What is not fair?"

"That Mom prefers Chagum than me and spends more time with him!"

"This is not true Alika. Mommy doing only her job: protecting Chagum."

"But she said that she going protect him and raise him for the rest of her days! And what am I become at her eyes? She spoke to me weird when she came back and-"

"That not true," Dad thundered. "She spoke to you when she saw you, she even took you in her arms, above all, and you're her daughter. And this, no one can replace it."

Auntie Saya took me off and took me in her arms before take me away in the hut. She put me on the floor wood and wiped my tears with her thumb.

"I don't like to see you cry, Ali~lili. But you know, at your mother's eyes, you will be always her favorite."

"And if she replaced me by Chagum?"

"No risk. The love of a mother is large enough to accommodate more than one child."

I lowered my head. "Really?"

"Yes. Hey, you wanna play hide and seek? We will ask Tohya to play with us."

I nodded my head.

"But before, give me a hug!" She asked.

I hugged her in my little arms, smiling sadly. Tonton bunny tooth agreed and began to count. I went into the hut and climbed upstairs to hide myself in a wooden box. Dad grinding his plants with a mortar when I heard the front door opened.

"Excuse us," sounded a deep voice.

"Yes?" Daddy said.

"Is a woman came here early?"

"So many people come here, women and children... because of my profession. But they all leave as soon as they get what they came for. Of course they do... because herbal medicines are all they want... Even though I know it is the role of a man to protect women and their children. But what can you do? As far as I can remember, women still come back with their injuries. One can't help but think it takes before all heal them. I am right?"

"So-sorry for asked this odd question."

They gone immediately outside and left the place. I sat up and by the corner of the top window, watched them walk away quietly. Tohya was also hidden himself from strangely dressed men, and came out of his hiding to seek Saya. I laughed when he saw he wasn't looking in the right direction and when he sighed wearily, he asking at Auntie to surrender. He found her hiding in the bushes of raspberries.

"You make hooky now?" he teased her.

"Not really," She replied as she ate a raspberry. "Well, you still have to find Alika now."

"She wins all the time!"

"Or you're not patient enough."

"Saya!"

He searched for me ten minutes, and then asked me to surrender. I went slowly behind him and made "Boo!". Dad packed his things and gave me my bag with my cape. I changed my Kanbalese dress for a kimono of the same color with a purple belt. In the city, Uncle bunny and Auntie parted of us and in the afternoon, during which the weather was cloudy, Daddy told me that for the New Yogo Empire kingdom, Chagum, the second prince had died in a "fire" scripted and during the crossing of his coffin, people had to kneel, face against the ground, like other commoners. Then I lowered my face against the ground. I watched my two pigtails stranded on land.

"Do you have any remedies?" a woman asked to Daddy.

We raised our head to see who is. Daddy watched the person for a while and looked at the ground again.

"You told me you kill me with your spear if ever I was leaving your search. I could only wait..." Daddy said as I saw tears flowing from his eyes before running aground on the floor. "I feel like the woman of any warrior with a child," he sighed, "So you have survived, Balsa..."

Mom raised her head under her straw hat, and said: "I'm sorry Tanda, Alika... I just need rest a little... "

As soon as the royal procession was over, Daddy left me in hands of Mom and Chagum. I was really happy to finally be with her! We rented an inn to spend the night. Mom cleaned and disinfected the wound on her abdomen, under my grimaces, before changing her clothes for her pajama.

"That must hurt..." I saw,

"A little, but we must suffer for heal." She replied me.

"I don't like that… when it hurts."

She smiled. Then, we went to bed. I bickered with Chagum to know who will sleep alongside of Mommy.

"This is my mother! Priority at biological children!" I grunted.

"But, I want to be beside Balsa too" he replied.

"I always sleep with Mommy!" I finished, pushing him further back on his futon.

This one have listened us, bickering us, and she calmed us down. She decided to sleep in the middle like that, no baffles. We remained silent for a while.

"Mom?" I asked softly, sitting up on my elbows.

"Yes?"

"Do you love me? I mean really, really, really for real, true, true?"

"But, of course I love you, sweetie. Mommy will always love you as strong as ever and even more. Why this question?"

"Because I'm afraid that you replaced me by Chagum," I whispered too lowest.

"What?" Mommy repeated, not really understanding.

I approached her and whispered in her ear the same sentence. I didn't want he hear it.

"Oh... I see."

She looked at me and came closer as she took me before give me a hug in her arms.

"You know my little Alika, there's one thing that you must to know: you are my daughter. And that, even if we should withdraw me from you by force, even if you sulk me, and go off of the home, a mother will always love her child. And, above all, Mom going always found you and searches you if you miss at the call. You're a part of me, and I know that if I lose you, I will not stand up. You understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes..."

"Come on, it's time to sleep. You've brushed your teeth?"

"Yes."

"That's good. And you, Chagum?"

"It is done. It's nice to go to bed with the feeling that your mouth is clean," he said.

"You are right. Good night!"

"Good night, Mom."

"Good night, Balsa."

We are lying in the bed almost in perfect synchronization. First, we were all on the back, but for me, this position oppressed my chest. I turned on the stomach, head turned toward my mother and one leg bent. In the morning, a strange noise took off my brain out of sleep, but not enough to make me opening eyes. I heard Mommy turned around and said:

"Nothing woke up..."

She turned towards me, gently stroked my hair - thinking I am probably still asleep - before take her spear.

"In any case, it's a miracle that I survived."

Finally, I turned my head and watched her of my eyes – which she complimented as 'cutes'. She was in the process of change her pajama. She always surround her chest with a Sarashi* before putting her pants and her first white light kimono and her red wine kimono and her white belt.

"Survived, Mom?" I asked.

"Oh, Mom talks to herself."

"But what has survived? Your injury?"

"Somewhat, yes. Did you have sleep well?"

"Yeah."

"Can you wake Chagum?"

"Hmm..." I though. "Magic Word?"

"Please, Alika."

"Okay."

"Thank you, Mom will go to the bathroom to clean her face."

She left the room. I watched Chagum sleep. He's seems very good on his back! I watched more closely: her skin was whiter than mine and I knew he had blue eyes. I tapped on his shoulder. He grunted and turned to his right side. I smiled and jumped on him as I do usually with Mommy or Daddy.

" What the he...?!"

"Wake-up, Chagumu-Niisan!"

"Niisan?!"

"If you stay with Mom for the rest of our days, you will be my big bro then!"

"If you see it like that."

"Do you want to eat anything for breakfast, Niisan?"

"I don't know. Let me get up."

I landed of his bed and found myself on the bed of Mommy laughing. I rolled from side to side, still hilarious.

She came back and smiled at us. "Come on, we going to dress, we going to fold futons and we going to take breakfast."

"But I'm not hungry," I remarked.

"Drink warm water, it will go to wake your body asleep. You too, Chagum."

We arranged all the things, took warm water and we went out of the inn. I walked alongside Mommy. Several flanges conversation from merchants and commoners came to my ears: Balsa is the main subject at this time. We found a little restaurant and I sat in front of them. Chagum looked everywhere: he wasn't usual in the city anyway.

"You don't like noisy places?" Mommy asked him.

"It's nice to see that commoners are happy. This doesn't displease me."

"Chagum, people in this city don't speak that way."

I felt a presence and I turned my head.

"Dad!"

"Hello, sweetie!" he kissed me on the forehead.

"Then thou hast found?" Mom questioned him.

"Yes. This is a pretty good deal."

"When can we move?"

"You can move now. It remains only to pay."

We were served our food. A very small fish fried with rice and sauce. Daddy asked the same meal. He said us that he had explained everything to Uncle Bunny and Auntie Saya and they were both furious.

"I caused them a lot of trouble," she admitted. "How are they?"

"Tohya wants to return to town."

"This is a citizen in the soul, right? But it is still too early. Let's go eating."

I began to eat slowly observing Chagum-Niisan taste this food.

"Hey Balsa," Daddy worried. "Currently, everyone talks about you in the town."

Mommy stopped eating. "Nobody would imagine that I'm here, eating in a place like this. Especially with my daughter. Nobody knows that Alika is my child, I keep it a secret . It's better for her safety."

"Yet..."

"Let's test this hypothesis, would you?"

She put her bowl and stood by going towards a customer - a real glutton, he had already eaten four bowls like ours - just behind me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"About what?" he said with his deep voice.

"Have you heard about the bodyguard called "Balsa the spear-wielder"?" Dad and Chagum jumped.

"Huh? Balsa, you say? This is the most discussed topic of the moment in town. Let me guess... you have just arrived in the corner, right?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, since you want to know, I'll tell you. She had put fire to the palace and killed the Prince. In addition, she fought a thousand pursuers before getting killed... a real rotten."

I almost spit out my mouthful on Niisan and smothered silently. These people can have such imagination! I was far from the only one, believe me. He continued to say that "Balsa the spear-wielder" was crueler than a man and he had already fought her and he didn't had the chance to take his revenge. But ultimately, everything was embellished.

"You are a great warrior, right?" Mommy smiled, giving him a friendly pat.

"Of course!"

She came back, touching Daddy's shoulder.

"You see?" she said proudly, sitting down, closed her eyes sighing. "Are you alright, Alika?"

"Yes..." I groaned as I was coughing yet my rice in my windpipe.

"Don't die, right?"

"I'll try."

At the same time, a maid brought a strange bowl. We leaned over it to watch and analyze the food. Mommy threw a questioning glare at Daddy. He explained that this dish was called a "Gisho" and it was composed of beans. It was a festive dish served Yakue when a man, who can't inherit the family home, managed to find a family on her own.

"The family, huh?" Mom smiled.

" The Yakues give value to such occasions. This big green bean is the father, and the thin red bean is the mother, and..." He took two small chickpeas. "both small chickpeas are their children."

"Regardless," she retorted by eating the "father".

"Mommy!"

"What?"

"It isn't us?" I laughed. "We're not a family?"

"Eh..."

"I think it's kawaii."

"Oh, there you are to use Kanblese expressions?" she laughs at her turn.

I smiled proudly. After lunch, I followed my parents. I said nothing, preferring to listen to them talked. I especially looked Chagum-Niisan.

"Now that I think about that," Daddy said, "if it had anything to do with your previous jobs, your work is over now."

"What?" Chagum wondered.

"Hmm?" Mom turned to him.

"This would be already done...?"

"Well, the job of a bodyguard is normally completed once the enemy has been defeated."

"Can we stop here for a second?" Daddy asked. "I'm running medicinal herbs good for injuries."

"One second..." I counted. "You've spent your time Daddy."

He laughs. We entered the store and the owner took Daddy with him to his reserve. Mommy sat down and watched Chagum, who he stared, what appeared to be, skeletons of frogs. He was going to touch it when she asked him to don't touch without permission. She sat on a long bench and touched her wound, caressing it. I approached and by simple gestures, told her that I wanted to her to take me on her lap. Mommy smiled and took me like she had gotten used. I leaned against on her right shoulder and continued to watch Chagum. Daddy came and sat beside us. I changed my position for her left shoulder and thus avoid to be interposing between my parents.

"Have you finished?" she asked.

"He is in the process to recovering in his reserve," he said, before observing the second prince. "Hey, will you be able to handle everything from now?"

"Manage what?"

"If you are about to take care of him for the rest of his days, it means that you will become his mother."

"Oh, I suppose so."

"But are you sure you'll be able to take care of two children?" he looked at me. "Alika was already a task, having a second is another thing. I can take care of Ali' if you want to and you think it's too much."

"Nope!" I retorted, hastening to hug tight Mommy. "I want to be with Mommy!"

"Oh yes, I agree with her. I keep my small chip for a moment! Don't worry about that, I'm able to take care of these two. Our daughter is not a little brat and Chagum is just too smart."

Chagum turned and asked to Daddy how long he was a merchant of medicinal plants. He said that he began working towards twelve years and he was the last of a family of three children. Once completed, we walked on a path through the rice fields. Daddy must going still make purchases before joining us. I amused myself to kick rocks with my feet at the same time we were walking.

"Where are we going?" the second prince inquired.

"We will pay our rent," she smiled.

"Rent? Commoners can't live in a house unless you pay?"

"We can't get anything unless you pay."

"I am aware for the exchange of money against goods. I am also aware for money against a work, as when you protected me. But...!"

"We also gave money to the inn, right?"

"You paid to sleep, too?" he is astonished as if it were a thing thoughtless - figuratively. "But it's me and Alika who slept!"

"Even though I didn't sleep, I can't recover the money."

"Money is so important in the lives of commoners..."

"Well, yeah."

"Without this, we say we are poor," I added as I running to find me beside Mommy, again."

While Mommy paid our rent, we waited near the door. There was a caramel cat on the porch and I was playing with. He was loved. I went to join Chagum-Niisan who watched Mom talking with an old man. A few minutes later, she returned toward us.

"What's going on?" she inquired.

"Nothing..." Niisan sighed.

When the sun began to decline slowly, we finally arrived at a house with a water mill.

"This is our new home." Mommy announced.

We went inside. Everything of our packages had been filed.

"We will live here?" he checked.

"That is correct."

"Who would have thought that we would give gold coins to live in a water mill?"

"Yeah, it's a nice find. Alika, you seem intrigued."

"A little..." I confessed, looking the strange drumsticks and stained with white powder. "What is it?"

"A water mill is used to grind grains of rice, wheat or any other grain. Why couldn't we try it? It could be funny!"

"Yes!"

She untied the cord and I watched, fascinating, the mechanism. The first shot startled us, which made Mom laugh, but then, it was fine.

"You even know how work the watermills, Balsa?" Niisan exclaimed.

"Yes. Have a house with such setup isn't a bad thing, yes? However, we may have to fix the roof with thatch."

"Looks good."

"Where will we sleep?" I asked myself.

"On top. You see? There is a ladder to the wall with a square opening at the ceiling." Mommy said.

"I want to go there!"

"Go ahead."

I hurried up at the top and looked around. It was big. I hoisted myself once arrived and walked around even if it was deserted. Mom went say to Daddy that he had bought too much food. I went down immediately.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I wanted to prepare a good meal, but the time to buy everything, it was already quite late. I'll do it right now, okay?" Daddy explained.

"I want to help!" I exclaimed.

"Come on."

I was chopping vegetables when Dad stopped me.

"You will cut your finger if you keep this up."

"How? Like this?" I looked.

"Look at what you do!" he feared. "Place your hand as a cat paw... no... yes! Like that!"

"Hum..."

"Be careful anyway, I don't want to cook a finger of my daughter in our stew.

"Cannibals strips," Mom laughed.

I dropped my knife, put my smithereens in the pot and looked toward Chagum. He was too quiet since earlier and his aura was tormented. The meal began to boil and finally it was ready. Chagum-Niisan hardly ate. Mommy had noticed it.

"Chagum, you don't feel good?" Mommy asked him.

"...That's okay. Thanks to you, Balsa, I'm healthy." he answered.

"You've been through a lot. You don't have to feel guilty to fill your belly with good food tonight."

He said nothing for a moment and then put his bowl on the floor.

"I must talk you about something, all of you."

Mommy and Daddy stopped eating together, before to turned their eyes slowly on him. He removed his collar and placed it on the ground before kneeling and bowing.

"Thank to take care of me. This earring is a token of my gratitude. I will never forget all you have done for me. I shouldn't cause you more trouble. I decided to live by myself from now on."

My parents still looked puzzled, both surprised before looking together again; Daddy with a funny looks on his face. Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"I thought that you were acting strangely!" Mom exclaimed. "That's what bothered you?"

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised, but..." Daddy added.

"You think that's funny?" he said, a little bit angry.

"Chagum," she said calmly. "How do you intend to live by yourself after you left?"

"I'm not as strong as Tanda, but I have some knowledge about remedies and animals. I might get to manage."

Mommy laughs. "You're stupid. You can stay here as long as you will wish. I made this promise when I met your mother, right? In addition," she sight, "There are many people in this world who wouldn't able to abandon a child like you, even if they weren't paid."

"But... the money isn't it necessary for live?"

"Don't worry. You don't have to worry about that. And if it's the fact that I have to take care of Alika at same time as you, don't worry, it doesn't bother me in the least to take care of two children. You aren't a burden."

"I have a big brother now!" I reacted, quite pleased.

"Okay, Chagum?" Mommy said.

Tears began to roll down his cheeks, first in small quantities, and finish by a big flow of tears. Mom looked him with sweet eyed, leaving him crying his too full. After he been calmed, I brought her hanky and offered him a big hug. He was tired, so he went to bed at the same time as me, after that each of us took a separate bath.

"Mommy?" I whispered.

"What?" she asked, opening her eyes.

"I can't sleep with the noise made by the water mill."

"Hmmm? You'll eventually get used to."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, believe me. Now, try to sleep."

"But..."

"Close your eyes and try to sleep."

* * *

**That's the end of Chapter 3!**

**I hope you liked it, even if I repeat the episodes and add a bit of my version. Finally, Alika develops gradually. Tell me if I fit well with the brackground of Moribito's universe. **

**Words with small star (*) will always have a reference at the bottom of the chapter to the end.**

_** A Sarashi is a long white ribbon that women generally begin around the chest to serve as supports._


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moribito's characters, all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but I own my OC, Alika.**

**Alika's note: Thank to **_Star-Berries0912_** who let me a mark of her passage here. ^^ I had a little boost of energy to completed and re-read again the English version that I translated there are one years ago. My English is better than the first time when I translated this French fanfic into English. I saw difference, but I know that I'm not perfect… so I'm sorry; I don't have a **_Beta-Reader_** now. **

**Otherwise, good read!**

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Slices of life - Blacksmith**_

* * *

I woke up almost at the same time than Mom. I had really slept badly with the incessant noise that the water mill made during the night. Mom was getting dressed. I moved enough to attract her attention. She smiled at me.

"Well slept?"

"No," I threw bluntly.

"You'll get accustomed to it."

"You go train?"

"A little, yes."

"Can I come with you? I want to show you my progress."

"Okay."

"Could I hold your spear?"

"I'll think about it. For now, make your bed, dress up and wash your face."

I obeyed and made my bed that I could better. For once, I could have my Mommy to me alone, I certainly would take advantage! After I washed my face, she made my two pigtails and went outside taking my bamboo stick.

"Mom?"

"What?"

"If I not handle a real spear, I will not be able to get used to its weight."

She sighed, smiled and came behind me.

"Well, we'll see if you're strong enough to hold my spear."

"Yeah!"

"Jiguro have the using to say: "The spear is not forged to match to its wearer, you must grow to match with the spear." – At the time, it's heavy, but you finally get used to it. You want me some displays?"

"Okay!"

I recoiled and placed me to bring a direct attack with all the strength I could deploy. It was weird, but basically, I was proud to be able to handle a bit. I got to do some usual parades and tried to make an eight, but the weight was, for the time, a little problem to me because I had wrecked the blade of the spear on the ground. I made a weird face because her spear needed to be repaired. Mom smiled and I give her spear again.

"Not bad, you had practice in the past two months, it seems."

"All the time... Sorry...!"

"Why?"

"I escaped it and this is fragile."

"It's okay. We're going to be repaired it today. Finally, maybe you'll soon be ready to have a spear like your mom, me."

"It's true?!" I jubilee.

"Soon, sure. Well, do you want to wake Chagum?"

"Again?" I threw with exasperation.

"Please."

"Please... what?" I played.

"Please, sweeties?"

"Okay."

I went inside, climbed the wooden ladder and watched Niisan sleep. The first time I jumped on him, what could I do… something new? I smiled and went silently at the end of his bed. I took the covers and pulled him slowly until he reaches the duvet thighs and knees. I crawled to him. I don't know if I should to put my face behind his face and wait until he opens his eyes or tickle his back. I decided to tickle his back. Beginning into small strokes and finally with my fingers. Seeing that he barely moved, I placed my hands under his armpits and tickled.

"Wake uuppp..." I said in an amused voice.

"HYAAHHH!" he jumped.

"Stand!"

"Alika..."

"We will soon eat breakfast."

I went down again while Mom was cooking rice and fish. I took the bowls and chopsticks, before placing them around the fire.

"After that, there is a place where we have to go," Mommy told as we eating.

"What?" Niisan wondered.

"It is necessary that you learn how the city life is. I'm going to examine my spear, so you'll come with me in the lower ougi."

"Alright. So, where should we go to examine a spear?" Niisan asked.

"At a blacksmith."

After breakfast, we headed to the Lower Ougi. The main path between the buildings was warmer.

"It smells like burnt iron," I whispered.

"This is normal," Mommy smiled. "It's the forges. You don't like the smell, Alika?"

"No, it's not unpleasant. It's just that... this is the first time."

"Hey, it's remembering me when I was your age. I also began to see forges at six."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, pointing something.

"Alika, don't point with the finger," Mommy warned, lowering my hand quietly.

"Sorry Mom..."

"What's going on?"

"I think I understand," Chagum supported me, nodding the corner of his eye.

Indeed, there were blacksmiths who wore clothes like swimsuits at low V with small apron around waist. Mom threw a glance before smiling.

"Oh, I see. It is very hot in these forges. So, it's better to not dress too warmly, you might get too hot."

"I never thought there were so many forges in Kousenkyou," he remarked.

"At Rota, Sangal and even Kanbal, my homeland, Yogo is renowned for its iron work. You don't even know that?"

"I was informed that the work of iron Yogo is a very important part of the trade, but also told me that the cast and forged iron didn't concern me."

"Now that I think about it, among the aristocrats of Yogo, there is a belief saying that a warrior who would see a blacksmith at work couldn't become strong. If this is the case, as you'll see a blacksmith at work today, you can never become strong..." Mom warned with an amused, that Chagum haven't perceived.

"And you then Balsa?" he suddenly caught himself. "You've never seen a sword being forged?"

"As told to Alika-Chan, since childhood, I have always loved to see the glow of hot iron and sparks scatter. I've seen it many times.

He sighed.

"Of course, I am not Yogo nor an aristocrat, so maybe it doesn't appear to be true for me."

"What?"

As soon as we left the main road forges, I felt a little better. I wasn't stifled by heat. In the distance, I saw a little house that appeared setback from other forges.

"You aren't yet able to express yourself as a street kid, then once inside, look and shut up."

"Okay."

She opened the door. An old man watched us with a slightly stern expression and reserved, but his will, even if he was smart, the energy that he exuded made me a little uncomfortable. Mom gave one nod and entered.

"Balsa..." the Blacksmith announced.

"I was absent from Yogo a long time. As always, I move on shaky ground, but I managed to survive until now, perhaps through luck, or my family."

"I see," he said, before looked at me as his eyes roll on Niisan.

"Sorry to go straight to the point, but could you take a look at this?"

She stood up and he took her spear wrapped in a protective fabric. He pulled the sheath tissue and watched carefully.

"I'll have to forge a new blade."

"I see. So I would like to have forged one as soon as possible."

He gave back her spear and went to his place. "Before you do that, I need to ask you a question."

"Yes."

"You've heard the rumors in town, I suppose?"

"For the most part, yes."

"I would rather believe that these rumors are false. However, if they are true and that, therefore, thou hast done against the court... so as forger of swords with the court, I can't help you. If you have some explaining to do on your actions, expose them before we go any further, please."

"Yes, I acted against the court."

"So, I have to prove to the court that you're alive."

My heart skipped a beat.

"This is the best thing to do."

"So what are you gonna do? Will you stop me, even if you have to silence me?"

"If you are about to denounce me, then I can't do anything. But I'll stay here until you forges a spear for me," she challenged him by filing her spear to the ground.

"It's is rather annoying. I know very well that you are stubborn, but I'm even more. If you don't tell me the whole story, I can't access your application."

She stared into his eyes without flinching or blinking. I was intimidated by the stubborn atmosphere.

"Who are these children?"

"The first is my daughter. The second, due to certain circumstances, I take care of him."

"Is that so?"

He looked up (or so I thought) before returning to sit.

"By the way, do you know how gossips circulating describe you, Balsa?"

"Not at all."

"As a traitor who would do anything for money. They spread stories about how the woman bodyguard killed Her Majesty."

"Hold your tongue!" Niisan exploded. "Balsa would never do such things."

"Stop it."

"Hmm..?" the forger turned his head.

He watched us for a moment. I said nothing in this situation, because I knew it was important to Mom and our survival. He pulled something in the fire, made it blush embers and began banging on his piece of iron with a hammer. He tells us that other guests would soon arrive to pick up their swords and that if we refused to leave, we would at least in the other room next door. He wanted listen the two versions of the story. Once the door closed, Mom came from a hole in the wooden door and glanced. Her energy became tense and I tensed before grabbing me to Niisan. I felt the two energies that had just entered the "other customers". They weren't evil, but they weren't normal either.

"It seems that the recent manhunt was in fact a painful shipping." the blacksmith said.

"What makes you say that?" asked the first customer.

"The swords that were given to me were seriously damaged."

"I see. But we are guards and we serve the court. I heard that the woman bodyguard was killed by the army of peasants created during the manhunt. The poor state of swords is due to fighting training."

"Judging by their condition, it seems that there are still talented guards that I don't know yet."

"Therefore, I ordered a new batch of tears swords forged Tamahagane steel, which makes them more flexible than normal."

"We would like to see the swords now" the second man said.

"They await you in this room."

Mommy turned quickly and took swords before spend one at Niisan and me, she unsheathe the other like a pro. Oh sure, Mommy is a naturally pro! She placed the blade in the slot in the door and waited. The wooden stick which prevented the door from opening move, making me panics internally until the blacksmith intervene.

"Wait. Before I show you the swords, there is something I want to ask you both."

"What was he? You are so solemn."

Mom caught her breath, but her keep guard up. They spoke of the qualities swords Yogo and in other countries, swords are only seen as tools to hurt and kill. Finally, the blacksmith began to speak of an ultimate sword, which would separate the karma of the warrior and doesn't slice people.

"But how in the world there are warriors who could encourage you to forge the ultimate sword?" the first man inquired.

"Well... in my long life, there was only one warrior that would have allowed me to reach this state of mind."

"Oh, then there was a warrior that you consider to be worthy of it?" the second client was interested.

"And for him, I forged a blade for me all the skills I had at the time."

"And what kind of man was he?"

"As warrior, I'm curious to know," confessed the first customer. "Would you like to tell us?"

"It was there twenty-four years. He was a warrior from a remote area and had gone through many countries. I had never seen such skills before to the sword. He had a child under his wing - it wasn't, however its kind - and always kept his side."

"A child?"

"A friend, who was struggling with political intrigue at court, gave him the child. Accordingly, this warrior was banished from his homeland. Upon his departure, many assassins were sent to kill him. Then he asked me to forge a blade that would allow him to beat assassins. Initially, I refused. I said I didn't want to forge a blade for a stranger who knew nothing about swords Yogo."

"But something made you change your mind."

"Yes. I was moved by his story, telling how he had hired his heels."

"The assassins were they the best fighters in the country?"

"No. They were fighters, yes, but they were also friends who shared their joys and sorrows with each other."

There was a short silence. I saw my mother's glare changed for a look filled with pain.

"In order to protect the child, the warrior had to kill one by a close friend with his own hands. The assassins had been sent by someone who knew how to suffer the warrior as possible. They didn't want either continue the warrior. But their families had been taken hostage, so they had no other choice but to try to kill the warrior."

"What cowardice..."

"After listening to his story, I knew I wanted to build the ultimate sword for him. I wanted him to get rid of his doom and the burden he carried. That's why I coined him a blade invested of all my hope."

"And this warrior he broke free of his destiny?"

"Now that I look back, I was still too inexperienced in my craft. The warrior ended up killing all his followers... friends... with the blade that I forged..."

"And where is this warrior now?"

"He died. He was tortured until the end of everything he had done."

"And what's about the child?"

"The warrior raised the child until he becomes an adult. He is alive, well and has a family."

I always watched Mom, she had closed her eyes sadly.

"I see. But why the warrior has he done so to protect the child? He should have known from the beginnings that flee his homeland with the child would cause his downfall. In addition to that, it was a stranger to him, even if he was the child of an acquaintance. Could he not refuse the request?"

'You're right. I too have always wondered why."

"Strange, indeed. In fact, it's probably a coincidence, but I also know a warrior like him a lot. This warrior has also fled and was chased after suddenly entrusted the child to a complete stranger. At one point, the child was taken to the warrior, but he risked his life to retrieve it. Even more surprising, the warrior didn't kill any of his pursuers, who themselves wished his death. Regarding the reason that led him to take care of the child to another person... I don't even try to understand. Maybe the warrior couldn't endure without doing anything that fragile life is taken. And for this reason, it was a supreme blade didn't kill anyone."

"It's indeed a curious history. And where is this warrior now?"

"Unfortunately, this warrior has just died."

They continued talking until Mom hurries rest sabers and push us to the bottom of the room and cover us. She also took a huge hammer in case. The blacksmith came and took the two swords. I cut my breath, nestled between Nissan and Mommy. Then he came out. The outer door opened and finally went out. I just started to feel confined.

"I thought for a moment that my luck had turned" Mommy sighed.

"Don't hesitate especially to take leave. I heard both versions of the story. Come back in seven days, please."

She smiled in relief and finally we left from this long glimpsed.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Is it weird when you don't have your spear over with you? Thou hang out with you as if it was a blanket."

"Seen like this, it's true that it's no longer strange to hold something in my hands. I start this since I was a kid, so she is part of me somehow. But a week without launch will allow me to focus on you two even more than before. There are a lot of things I'd like to do together. Do you have suggestions?"

"It could be swimming," I suggested.

"Really?" Chagum wondered.

"Mom taught me to swim with Dad when I was three. She didn't want me to fall into the pond in front of the hut and I'm drowning if they hadn't heard me or something. And when Dad and I were found you down at night in the pond, I concluded that you would have drowned if you had heard nothing."

"Alika, you go again with your language" Mommy warned me.

"But what's wrong with my language? It isn't appropriate?"

"What it is with her language?" Niisan inquired looking at me. "She speaks correctly I think."

"Um, my daughter has a language more sustained than the kids her age. That's why, I can also appoint her as a prodigy child, but I prefer that she enjoys peacefully at her age."

"Oh ! I see."

"Alika, when we are in town, adopt your child's language please."

"Oh? Okay, I thought it was time..."

"No, just at home. But nobody forces you to talk like that, you can talk normally."

"I speak normally."

"Sometimes not."

I sighed and kicked a stone before I stopped and waiting for Mom and Niisan.

* * *

**I hope ****you liked my**** chapter ****4.**** Why I chose to take the episodes already seen and the resume****?**** Let's say that I thought to avoid to making a big shock in the fact that my character is the daughter of Balsa and Tansa's since there ****aren't**** many characters already out. **

**What do you think? Should I continue or stop the publication of this fanfic into English?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Moribito's characters, all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but I own my OC, Alika.**

**Author's note: Fanfic translated from French into English. I don't have any **_beta-reader_** to help me to fix my errors, so, sorry if some sentences miss words or have wrong spelling.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Slices of life – Being a Mother**_

While the spear of Mom was beginning to be repaired, in the days that followed the visit in the blacksmith, Mom decided to take more care of us – not that she didn't care of us before – but brings us more attention than usual since she hadn't to training or supervise the area to avoid any spy. As I suggested swimming, and we had a lake nearby, Mom decided to offer a swimming training to Chagum. She had bought her a swimsuit, namely, a special Bermuda shorts. When she returned in a swimsuit and towel, she dipped gently into the water. I decided to follow her.

"Water is good," I announced. "This will be perfect! Come Niisan!"

"I don't know..."

I returned toward him and pulled him with us. He wasn't very difficult to convince, instead of that, he slipped and fell, sat down in the water. Mom laughed.

"Not bad, but you will get used."

"Pffff... I don't want to go too much in the bottom, I'm really afraid of drowning" he confessed.

"It is learned to swim. That's why I brought you this."

She showed him a wooden board that had been sandblasted to make it soft, curved shape at the top and a hollow to the opposed extremity and included two cut in the plate handles.

"What does it serve?" Niisan asked.

"To help you for the exercises and avoid that you cowls. Don't worry, I'm here, we will not go hollow."

"Promise?"

"It a promise."

Mom helped him to load correctly on the board and showed him how to do. Soft legs, the thighs that make small movements and the rest of his legs will follow. He was also breathing on the side and not forward. His beginnings weren't easy, after few minutes he was out of breath, exhausted and his legs ached.

"I thought it wasn't that rough..."

"It's true that water plays with gravity. At the moment, it is a good start. You have the right to take breaks, you know." Mom congratulate him.

"I'll do that."

"I'll swim a little."

"I can ride on your back, Mom?" I inquired.

"Why not, come on darling."

I swam up to her and grabbed her back.

"Ready?"

"Yes!"

She dove her head first into the water before exiting. I wrapped my legs around her pelvis, laughing.

"Another dive yet?"

"Yes again!"

"Here we go!"

She plunged, made a flip in front in the water before returning to the surface. Mom asked me to hang at her size or wrap my arms over her chest so she could swim comfortably without being embarrassed even though I was on her back. I glued up against her. She had missed me and I loved to feel her presence close to me. She made ten lengths with me on her back, and then, I disembarked to join Niisan. I saw his sad and went to sit on the wooden bench.

"What wrong, Niisan?"

"It's nothing."

"This is not anything, you have something. You miss your mom?"

"How do you know?"

"Well, me and my Mom was only a little fun together, but you were alone."

"Don't worry about me. It's just that I miss my mother."

"I know how you feel. I have often experienced that with my Mom to me. With her job, she travel often a month, sometimes two months... sometimes it's six months."

I glued against him and offered him a hug. Mom came out of the water, watched us and dried in turn. We ate a good dinner and late in the evening, I wanted to take a bath with her. She readily agreed. When we were in our bathroom, I dared to ask her a question:

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"When do I will have a little brother or little sister?"

All of her movements stilled and she turned her gaze to me.

"You want a little brother or sister?" she said as she smiled.

"Yes!"

"Oh, honey, it will not be for tomorrow."

"Why? You couldn't plant cabbage seeds for the stork could happen?"

"The story of the stork, huh? Don't you prefer to have a big brother?"

"Big brother... Niisan?"

"Niisan?"

"Chagum-Niisan! Can we adopt him?"

"Well... he has already a family, I can't kidnap him."

"But why do you take care of him while you have me?"

"Because it is my job as a bodyguard. I protect both, adults and children. And her mom asked me to take care of him until the end of my days."

"Then you'll be his mom!"

"Kind of."

"You're not gonna be my Mom!"

"No Alika, I'll always be your Mom. But I am also the substitute mother of Chagum now that his mother is away from him. Would it not a little jealousy?"

"Not at all."

"Ah, are you sure?"

"Certainly!"

She approached me and imprisoned me in her arms before sticking me against her.

"There is a difference between 'been my daughter' and 'been the son of someone else', Alika. I will always love you."

"More than Chagum?"

"A little, but it's doesn't mean I don't have the right to love him because I love you. I love you both. Agree?"

"Okay..."

"Just that?"

"Yes."

"Oh lala, my little Alika-Chan" she smiled. "You want to me to talk to you about my native kingdom, Kanbal?"

"Oh yes!"

"What do you want know?"

"Um... people Kanabalese eat the same food as here? And what are their specialties?"

"Unlike Yogo, Kanbal has little fertile land. People plant all can grow. There are a lot of potatos, the 'Gashas' which can grow even on poor land, juice of a sweet red fruit, the Yukka, there is also Koluka's leaves to make tea. Their specialties are in the goat cheese and milk."

"You make me hungry."

"Cute, we are going eat a small snack before bedtime."

I left the water, made me dry and put my pajamas, a small night dress. After eating my snack as promised, Mommy drove us to beds, Niisan and I and wished us good night before come down to the lower floor. I turned myself to Chagum.

"You aren't asleep yet?"

"No, I put the time to sleep."

"As me" I laughed. "Niisan? You had siblings before you leave there?"

"I have sisters of the Third Empress and I have a big brother who has fifteen years old. His name is Sagum."

"Do you miss him?"

"Yes. Even if we weren't in the same palace, we were still pretty close. Why this question?"

"Because I wish you were my big brother to me."

"I didn't already was?" he said as he turned to me.

"Yes, but I wanted you to know the same."

"You're cute."

"Thanks you! You know what? I love very much Kanbal, the homeland of Mommy. She said she will take me to her next adventure. Maybe you'll be part of it!"

"I don't know. We'll see what the fate will bring to us."

"Children!" the voice's Mom echoed. "It's time to sleep."

"Okay Mom/Balsa" we replied at the same time.

"We'll talk tomorrow," I whispered. "Good night Niisan."

"Good night Ali'."

* * *

Dad came to see us during the week when Mom hasn't her spear in her hands. I dared to ask him the same question that I asked Mom, and his answer was the same of her. And as soon as she could pick up her spear, I watched her with envy handle her weapon. She was really good. Slowly, she allowed me to gradually handle. I didn't understand why, but I don't question her because I was too proud to hold an adult weapon. During a beautiful day, Mommy asked me if I wanted to accompany her to fetch water. While I filled my bucket of water, I fell backwards on the bank.

"Alika! Everything's okay?"

"Eh..."

"You were dizzy?" she worried as she sat me on the grass.

"No... I don't know why, my vision has changed and for a while, I thought I saw another landscape."

"Hmm?"

"A colorful landscape... with strange creatures..."

"Nayug?"

"I don't know... but there hasn't danger, I'm fine. I just got scared."

Mommy put the seal in place and helped me to sit up. I wringed my belt and Mommy fills the bucket before give it to me. We returned to the mill when we saw four children were living outside our door.

"Who are you children?" Mom asked.

"But you who are you?" the boy exclaimed, who seemed a little aggressive. I didn't like the tone he used to speak at my Mom. "Is that the old man is gone? I want this rice is milled."

"I see. So our water mill has customers" she smiled. "Of course, enter."

"Okay!"

I followed my mother and watched her. The other children were left outside to play and Chagum watched them.

"Come join" Mom insisted. "This is a good opportunity to make some friends, don't you think?"

"I didn't really want to play with children... " Niisan replied.

"Happy now to go, okay? Alika is open, she will accompany you."

She put us both out. I took Niisan by his hand and we walked towards them.

"Hi!" I smiled.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" inquired Chagum.

"Are you blind? We make a race to see which boat in bamboo leaves is the fastest," the commoner boy said.

"Boats in bamboo leaves?"

"Want to participate? You know how to make it, isn't it? Try to make one."

He put bamboo leaves in his hands and in mine too. I allowed myself to get my artistic talent and create a boats bamboo. But Chagum didn't know what to do.

"Your little sister is talented, but you don't even know how to make them!" the boy mocked as he gave him a pat on the head.

We followed them further. The little girl, who seemed to be two years younger than me, saw a frog and warned her big brother.

"The official name of it is the Frog Nayuro," Chagum brightened.

"You know them by heart?" I marveled.

"Yes, I have read many books on it."

"All you do like me!" the big brother exclaimed.

They began to pluck lotus leaves and imprison the poor frogs jumping in the leaves. Chagum was horrified and ran. I followed him without saying anything.

"No! You can't do that! Frogs trying to catch food when they jump! So... you can't stop them just for fun!" he defended them.

"What...?" the big brother sulked while his little sister let go her leaves, a little guilty. "Hmmm... argghhh! This isn't funny now. Let's go."

Nissan lowered his head and gasped when a frog jumped before his face to catch a fly.

"You're funny" I chuckled.

We continued to play a little with them until Mom told us that breakfast was ready and the rice was finally milled. After breakfast, she asked us to please clean towels. I filled the vat of water, Niisan helped me to carry it and I took the clothes and the lavoir-board. We stood close to the river and began. Since I often helped Dad, I know how to do it.

"You're going to rub clean, I'll flush with the board right?"

"Okay. And how do I do?"

"Take the soap, wet the cloth and rub them together. Then you give it to me and I lay down."

"This is good."

He began when I placed the board near the creek. He showed me the towel.

"It is good washed?"

"For a first try, it's good. Give it to me." I asked as he gave it to me and I washed rubbing on the board. "Normally, this role is typically done by women. Anyway, in my family, it's different. Mom is more masculine while Dad is more feminine. I am between them. I know plants, tales and Yakue's traditions and know the nature's secrets as Daddy, but I know how to defend myself, fight and analyze situations by dint of Mommy..." I stopped as I stopped all of my movements. "Sounds so selfish what I say now..."

"No, not at all."

"I seem to invent me and I apologize."

"Not at all, Ali'. Your parents are wonderful people; you're only the fusion of these two extremely competent people. They bequeathed to you their knowledge independently of each other and this is what they know whom has created the person you are."

"Really?"

"Yes."

I smiled. After washing, Mom and Dad took us to eat dinner at noon. Mom asked at Chagum to fetch the tray lunches.

"A radical solution, eh?" Dad inquired. "It looks like it fits pretty well."

"Chagum is neither nervous nor shy. He's just too smart. In addition to that, he was accustomed to isolation, so he never complains, even lonely," Mom explained. "But we can't live in the city if he behaves well, right? Unless he starts to think like a commoner, he will feel oppressed."

"You think so? So the real question is whether Tohya will be a good mentor…"

Chagum sat with the tray and watched us before someone screams the name "Neesan". I saw Uncle Rabbit's teeths get to the race. Desperate, Dad sighed and put a hand on his forehead.

"Neesan!" he said, changing expression when he saw Chagum. "You're really alive... that's what I understood, but you're really alive!"

"I'm sorry for everything," Mom apologized. "I caused you a lot of trouble, forgive me."

"Don't say that. That's enough for me to see you both well" he sighed.

"And Saya? Is she okay?"

"Obviously she's okay! She has good adaptability, then she may go well anywhere! She even had marriage proposals as she works hard in the village, right?" Tohya explain as he questioned Dad.

"Yeah."

"But you'll still come here?" Mom asked.

"Y-yes. I still have all the money you gave me, so..."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Really? Of course! Anything! For your beautiful eyes, I throw myself into the fire, for a kiss, I throw myself into the water!"

"It works. I want you to teach him how to become a commoner" Mom said as she put her hand on Niisan's shoulder.

"What?"

"What do you think?"

"It suits me, but, well..."

"Don't worry. I will not be far away with my daughter."

"I think it will be okay..."

Mom gave me my bowl with chopsticks along with a smile. While Chagum would make their learning with Uncle, I was still able to spend time with my mom, alone. This idea excited me greatly. After breakfast, she took me by the hand and we walked here and there around the city.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Are you bored to not travel from country to country?"

"Sometimes, yes. But on the other side, you and dad have missed me. There will always your presence which will give me the motivation to return home after each trip."

After a few moments, we entered the building, climbed the stair and sat on a bench. Through the window I could see Niisan and Tohya playing a game update.

"You understand how to play this game when you're will be older, little flower. For now, watch what happens."

I approached her and she took me up on her knees before I lean against her shoulder.

"That's why commoners are fools," Chagum announced. "They think they have a chance even when it is not the case. This is called being completely unconscious. You don't understand? This man (he pointed to a man with a little gray beard) is able to make appear the face that he wants. (He watched the first player) Sir, if you continue, you'll be the first to lose. Then, it's your turn, Grandmother and then you, Ma'am. You're allowed to earn that right now. If you lose all your money in an instant, it is because you are unable to penetrate as simple as you will always be fools secret."

"But who is this brat?" the man who banked sneered.

"Yes really. Don't talk like a know-it-all" the granny made.

"He is upset because his brother lost" the lady assumed.

"Hey kid, go home before your mother pull your ears. In fact, it would rather to be me." laughed a spectator.

"You got guts, kid," the man said with the little gray beard. "Since you're so sure of yourself, you better be able to prove that this guy can direct parts."

"Neesan…" Tohya moaned as he searching Mom with his eyes everywhere.

Mom suddenly pulled her spear closer of me. Her spear made me surprised, as it was close to me with a quickly arrival.

"Sorry Alika."

"It's okay..."

"I'm getting ready, just in case..."

"Okay."

"Very well" Niisan said. "I'll prove it."

Chagum bet with hekimooms. One candy on the board where there was number 3, then another sweetie on the 2nd and on the 1, three candies. The result was exactly as predicted Niisan : one piece on the white board and two black pieces . He impressed everyone.

"I won, isn't it?"

"Well, you've won once..." the man with the gray mustache said as he nodded to his partner.

"Wait" a man stepped, who banked before. "I'll bet for the kid. It doesn't bother you?"

Niisan shook his head and let him bet. The pieces turned in the metal base and during this time, Chagum murmuring things to the ear of the player. He bet 3 coins and fell exactly on the three white faces.

"We won!" he exclaimed. "We double the bet!"

"What's going on? It can predict the draw?" a spectator wondered.

Dissatisfied, the merchant offered to double the bet, before saying "continue".

"I'll bet me too!" the lady in fuchsia kimono said, which had relied initially, sitting near Niisan and watch, interested.

The game resumed. Suddenly, one of the pieces drifted and dropped one of the other two on the white side.

"I must put on Jin?" he asked .

"No. Don't do it. Don't bet on anything."

"What do you mean?" she said.

"Nobody can win this game."

The three pieces fell to the dark side.

"Hey! the bank takes all..."

"Fortunately we didn't finally wager."

"But what you bet at the beginning..."

"It's okay. But tell me, is more important. How do you manage to say what happened?"

"I would like to know too" the lady said. "Tell us, please."

"It's simple. He can direct the first two parts with the third. You can determine the draw looking at his hand when he launches the third piece." Niisan helped them as he pointed to the man standing next to the pitcher. "When he grabs the edge of his belt with his thumb, it's a Mon who falls. When his thumb is under his belt, this is a Jin. And when he doesn't take his belt, it is a Zen."

"I see."

"It is dishonest."

"At Yogo, it's called fraud," a spectator complained.

"Take their money."

"Don't you doing to us!"

"Rogue!"

"I know that for you, this is a business, but everyone loves this game. Please respect the rules imposed by the Department, the next time," Niisan finished. "Right, bro?"

"That's right!"

They turned to leave. I sat up and stretched me on Mom.

"Wait" the man who led the game stopped them as Uncle stiffened. "You want to do a face to face? We can never again show us here now that you've found everything. So make it a contest without cheating. If you win, I will return all the money we made to customers today. But if I win, I'll take that necklace you're wearing."

"No, you can't let him to take it!" Uncle squeaked. "It belongs to your mother..."

Niisan waved his hand to be silent and then said aloud "I will."

"Perfect."

They sat face to face. Mom's heart sped up a little; I heard it lying on her shoulder. Everyone sided with Niisan. White for the first part... black for the second... Chagum had bet 2. The other one had bet. The third room offered the final result: a white! He sighed and for everyone rejoiced, he went close to the water and watched his necklace tightly.

"Well," Mom said. "What a surprise! Maybe instead of waking a sleeping child, I woke up a wonderful person. Well, come Alika, it's time to go."

She took me in her arms and step down the stairs and join Uncle and Niisan.

"Neesan!" Tohya cried. "You'll never guess what happened!"

"You won."

"Oh! you knew?"

"Well sure. When I told you that I will not be far away, I had always watching you. How are you, Chagum?"

"I had a hot time."

"Your noble language betrays your roots a bit... Tohya will have to learn it to you."

"Huh?" Uncle was surprised.

"You heard me, I trust you."

She smiled and turned to see Dad, me in her arms.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back with a new chapter for this Moribito fanfic after a little break – put this on my several author's downs. **

**And I would like to thank **_Erueru_ **for taking the time to let me know her/his impressions about this fanfic. Be sure, I will not let it unfinished. Then, I will update with a new chapter only for you/her/him! Thank you again!**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Moribito's characters, all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but I own my OC, Alika.**

**Author's note: Fanfic translated from French into English. I don't have any **_beta-reader_** to help me to fix my errors, so, I'm sorry if there missing some words in sentences or wrong spelling. **

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Slices of life - My parents are the best**_

It'd been a while since we walked, Niisan, Mom and I. We arrived at the village's entry and Mom told us the way to go to find Dad. Chagum took my hand and we walked.

"Is it here?" I asked.

"Yes. Here we go. Excuse me," he said as we stood in the entrance of the room.

"Chagum, you came alone with Alika?" Dad inquired.

"Yes. Balsa was with us until we reach the entrance of the village. She's returned to the city, saying she was looking for Tohya. What happened at Saya? Is she sick?"

"No, but when I looked her, it seemed as she'd no soul."

"Is it the... 'loss of the soul' that everyone is talking about?" The old Yakue asked who seems to be my paternal 'Big Uncle' Yakue.

"Yes. It isn't rare that something pushes the soul to leave the body."

Niisan approached and knelt. I did the same.

"Is it already happened to you to wake up during a nap after feeling the sensation to fall?" Dad questioned as we nodded.

"But me, it's before sleep" I said. "Is that it?"

"Yes. This is the time when your soul leaves your body. But usually, the soul came back very quickly and you wake up."

"So there is no need to worry for Saya, isn't it?" Chagum said.

Dad took a break before watching the two men kneeling alongside Niisan. He asked them what was disturbed so much Saya's mind. After some explanations, we realized that she had accepted an arranged marriage. Then, they began to think.

"Arranged marriages are a good thing, right?" Niisan noticed.

"Yes... generally. But something terrible unexpected could be happened and Saya's soul might not want to return."

"Something terrible?"

Dad looked at the two men "When you saw Saya, how was she? Something was you unusual? "

"She seemed not very happy," the first young man admitted near Chagum.

"Saya!" A voice sounded, alarmed and panicked. Uncle came running.

He ran to his knees and fell on it. Mom moved the curtain straw and entered at her turn into the room.

"How? How could she end up in this state?" he pissed against the Lady was deeper into the room. "That's why I didn't want."

"Huh? I heard that you had readily agreed," the son of rice merchant said.

All present people stared at the lady. I followed their stare by mimicking the stern glare of Mom.

"Since this was a good deal, you took the initiative to talk about that to everyone, right?" Mom said.

"How could you lie?" Tohya was indignant. "I'm sorry, Saya. To haven't immediately refused..."

"Now since we know why, doesn't her soul will come back if we say her that everything is canceled?" Niisan proposed.

"That should be the case," Dad said. "But it seems she's unable to hear us. We'll have to practice a call for the soul."

"A call for the soul?" the old man Yakue asked.

"An astral projection. I will send my soul into the other world to bring back Saya, since she must be there probably."

"You can do such a thing?"

"Well, my teacher taught me how to do. In any case, I will prepare the incantation. Please, go in the next room."

Everyone stood up and obeyed. Mom reassured Tohya in a glance. I looked at my parents. The twilight was falling. Mommy closed the window while Dad had installed a curtain above Saya's bed and lit candles.

"Here," he announced, "I'll start. Please make sure that no one comes here. You should also go into the next room, you three."

Niisan obeyed, I didn't move.

"You too, Alika. Just go to join Chagum."

"Are you sure, Dad?"

"All gonna be alright."

"This is an astral projection…" I said. "Be safe, this could be dangerous."

"I know."

I sighed and went into the other room, but near of the entrance to listen Mom and Dad talking.

"Me too?" she asked.

"..."

"Did Shaman Torogai have told you to do _not_ practice the call of the soul...? If you are plunged into a nearby well, I know I would be able to get you away with a rope. But you cannot tie a rope to a soul."

"I know the risks! But since my master isn't there, I have to do by myself!"

"I guess you do have a point…"

"All will be fine. I'm just going find the Saya's soul and bring back to us. And if the thing goes wrong, if Saya come back without me, I will watch over you the night when you sleep" he joked, joke that Mom didn't laugh and stayed serious.

"I will right here. Do your best."

"Very well, I will try… _Soul takes flight. Rise up like birds in the sky_."

The time was starting to become long. Adults talking with each other, but I didn't want to speak with them. So I placed myself in the furthest away corner and rolled me as a fetus on the floor to take a nap. I love napping, since my childhood. Mom didn't needs to force me to take a nap in the morning or afternoon, as I fell asleep doing my things. I had a strange dream: I was in a strange colored world. Everything was huge. A kind of giant turtle moved and there was a huge island on it back. Whales swimming in the ocean while on the other side, the clouds were sucking between two rocks while others were columns with lightning.

"_Alika?_" A voice echoed in the distance.

"_Mom?_"

"_Alika, it's time to wake up._"

"Huh? What happened?" I asked as I opened my eyes.

"You take a nap yet?"

"Yes... two minutes..."

"You will not sleep this night if you take a nap again. It's time to go."

"I want you to take me in your arms; I'll hold your spear for you... please!"

"... Okay," She sighed.

She gave me her spear before taking me in her arms. She always gives up! Returned to the village's entry, Tohya and Saya greeted the inhabitants of the house and after their departure, we leave at our turn.

"I have to admit, I didn't see it at all... " Daddy said."So Saya has a crush on Tohya, euh? Am I the only one? Did you see this coming?"

"Not at all," Mom confirmed. "But looking back is pretty obvious now."

Chagum watched both of my parents before watching me. We smiled and Dad asked us why. For answers, we stared them in return without saying anything. Strangely, they turned their eyes timidly in the opposite direction.

"Looks like we have a double moon tonight," Dad noticed. "You know, that second one is actually Nayug's sun. The old stories say Sagu and Nayug attract each other at the full moon. And I think there are true."

* * *

I looked Niisan chopping wood with an ax.

"Keep your eyes on the center of the log" Mom advised.

"Ouch..." he groaned, moving his sore hands.

"You'll get used it through the practice."

"Come on," voices sounded in the distance.

"Wait!" the voice came from the other children. "You're slow!"

"Everybody seems to be happy with an excellent mood," Niisan founds.

"Yeah," Mom said. "The day of Summer Solstice Festival is almost here."

"A festival?"

"In the corner, they say we can know the number of days before the festival as the way people relax and are relaxed."

I picked up the pieces of wood with their help.

"People we saw earlier were carrying huge torch," he commented. "What do will they serve?"

"They're probably used during the festival when people go house to house and lit bonfires."

"Oh, I see. These are the lights that I used to see from the Palace. At the court, we had the Foundation's festival during the spring equinox. It's a festival where we commemorate the victory of our sacred founding father over the aquatic daemon, Emperor Torgal and the Eight Secrets Warriors, marking the foundation of the New Yogo Empire."

"I heard it."

"I wondered why farmers didn't lit bonfire at the time, but I realized they certainly began to do at summer solstice, because they were too busy to plant rice in the spring."

"I see. That must be why."

"At every summer solstice, I went to the tower astronomers with the Emperor and my brother to enjoy the view on the city. Bonfires lit at each house giving the impression that the River of Paradise flowed throughout the country."

"Would you find your precedent life?" Mom questioned him, a small smile on her lips.

"What? No... I don't want to," he retorted.

He continued to collect the wood.

"Niisan, you said that at your palace, they're celebrating the defeat of the aquatic daemon?"

"Yes."

"Technically, they celebrate the egg of the water demon that you bear in you," I understood.

"Alika, this isn't a water demon," Mom fixed me. "This is the Nyuga Ro Chaga."

"But then, it doesn't make sense. There's probably an error somewhere."

"I wonder from whom you hold back to make all this assimilation myths…?" she laughs.

"From Daddy!"

"Hey! Chagum! Alika! We will train at the Rucha!" a boy said, the one who had come to the mill a few days earlier to grind his rice.

"Rucha? Are you talking about this martial art, Rucha?" Niisan replied.

"Do you see another Rucha here? We will train to the festival! Come with us!"

"There's a Rucha competition the festival day," Mommy helped.

"Hmm?"

"Go ahead, both of you. But, Chagum, keep an eye on Alika."

"Ok! Come on Alika!"

He took my hand and we ran to our friends. We crossed a stone staircase and entered to the place where the festival that is to take place.

"Why do you bow with your eyes closed?" Niisan questioned.

"Why?" the boy said as he opened his eyes and became angry. "These are the statues of eight legendary warriors who fought alongside the Emperor Torgal to overcome the water daemon! If you're staring them too long, you will become blind!" (he tried to hide Niisan's eyes)

"It makes no sense!" he retorted. "The belief that says commoners become blind applies only to the royal family, the heirs of the founding sacred father, Emperor Torgal."

"Oh... is what it's... true?"

"Huh? I don't know," the other friends replied.

"In addition, no one has ever gone blind just by looking at a member of the royal family."

"Huh? How can you say that?"

"They are getting the run around you, simply."

"Are you telling me that you've seen a member of the royal family before?"

"Well, this is..."

I laughed inwardly. They didn't even know they were directed spoke to the Second Prince. Your Highness. _Your Highness_... yuck! It was too weird to pronounce. However, I and Mom, Dad and Grandma Torogai weren't blinded after observing him.

"What do you do, guys?" a young teenager asked, muscular and imposing.

"But who is it?" the commoner boy asked.

"Me, Master Yarsum, will train for the Rucha fight. Fight against me."

"Are you from Rota?" the other commoner boy with us asked.

"Doesn't seems obvious?"

"Rota?" Niisan said.

"He's here for the Summer Solstice Festival," the smaller girl helped, two years younger than me. "Every time there's a festival, street vendors from all countries come here."

"Oh! This is the son of a peddler," Chagum understood.

"What's the problem? Come here," Yarsum invited.

"Why we should listen a tramp like you?" the big brother of the little girl challenged. "If you are so eager to fight, rather you should bow down and beg us."

"Huh? Why should I bow before Yogoese people like you?"

"What did you say?"

"Beat him, Big Brother. Don't let win a foreigner like him!"

"Yeah, she's right!" the youngest boy in our group white and red sweater added.

"Beat him!"

"It looks funny" commented Yarsum. "Come to me with your Rucha. I will use the Porak, the national martial art of Rota. If I win, you become my servants."

"As if I'm going to lose."

The boy in white and red sweater began near the ring and with a tree branch, gave the signal.

"The first whom raises a body part located above the knee on the ground lost. Alright with you?" the commoner asked.

Yarsum stood and the little boy screamed "start!" Whoever, the Rota's boy gets the upper hand over our friend.

"Big Brother!"

"You're no longer smarter, are you?"

He took him by the waist and spun three times before throwing him out of the ring.

"Here!"

"Oniisan!"

Yarsum laughs. "Speaking of pathetic..."

"Why did you do that? This is wicked!"

"You didn't have to go that far," Chagum added.

"Don't be scared. I guess that means you are all my servants now."

Big disappointment in the group, but I had the stubborn character of my mother, then no, I'll never agree to being a waitress.

"I also imagine that there's no interest, in a gang of losers like you, to be my servants. Since you, other Yogoese brats are a bunch of cowards, I bet that Yogo's Emperor is a coward too!" he mocked as he gave a kick on one of the statues and Niisan crumpled.

"The Emperor has nothing to do with us!"

"Huh?"

"Remove what you said about the Emperor and his funk!"

"Yeah! we cannot let you be slanderous about the Emperor!"

"Huh? Don't blame it to me, gang of losers."

"Fight up against me," Niisan challenged at the surprise of our friends, advancing himself closer of the Rota's boy. "If I win, thou shalt what you said about the Emperor."

"Don't be silly. Why should I listen to a servant?"

"I am not a servant!"

"Don't Chagum!" the girl cried. "Even my brother lost! You can't win!"

"Sure, I could beat me against you, but it's not fun to fight against a weakling. Okay, we'll do it like this: I'll let you one day. We will fight to the real tournament during the Summer Solstice Festival. If by chance it happened that I lost, I would do what you asked. However, if you lose, you would eat slugs in front of everyone."

"Very good!"

"WHAT?!"

"I will undertake to find great and big slugs for you! Make sure that you will be hungry!"

I approached him and took his hand, looking with a confident stare. After supper, while Niisan washed the dishes, Mom took care of her spear and I was busy doing my things, he spoke about the tournament.

"Hey, Balsa?

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever traveled to Rota?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I met a boy who comes from Rota today. He was tall and aggressive."

"They are like that in Rota, for the most part. Despite their size, they are quite rowdy."

"What?"

"Rota is the native land of many different ethnic groups and there's a big gap between rich and poor. This is why there were a lot of people having a bitter personality. In comparison, people Yogo are easy going, which makes Rota's people more irritable."

"I see. In fact... I ended up to organizing a Rucha duel with a Rota's boy. But he knows this martial art called Porak and he's really good."

"Oh!"

"Is there a way to beat him?"

"The Porak is a style that derives from melee combats on the battlefield. In contrast, the Rucha is an occupation of farmers who heckle, so it isn't really fair," Mom explain, lifted her spear to watch after polished and cleaned it. "But if you have only to do it's got out him of the ring, then you have a chance to win."

"Really?"

"However, you'll need a lot of courage and a little talent. Then? When is this game?"

"During the Summer Solstice Festival."

Mom stopped her gesture, put her spear and slowly turned a distressed look on her face.

"No chance. It will be for another time. We cannot go to the festival, you see."

"Why not?"

"Many people gather at festivals. There will be night markets and hawkers. It means that many shadow people which cannot normally work during the day will be drawn from all countries, right? We aren't supposed to be here. This isn't a problem to live normally as we do now, but we don't know who might see us at the festival. So we have to stay at home and keep a low profile during the festival."

In the morning, I woke up at the same time as Mom. I washed my face and almost plunged my head in the vat water due to the drowsiness.

"Easy Alika."

"Being tired, it's a part of me" I laughed. "Sorry..."

"Sweetie."

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why we couldn't go to the festival? I know the main reasons, but why?"

"How to say... being a bodyguard, I made some accounts and enemies on my back. These people think I'm just a lonely woman without family, who works in a personal and intimate purpose. They, sometimes, want their revenge with me, wanting my death."

My face turned white chalk, but she took me in her arms and gave me a hug

"Calm down dear, I will don't let me so easily."

"Phew..."

"What they don't know is that I'm a Mom. Yours. I have a family and a child born out of my own flesh and blood of my own with me at the moment, under my protection. So, they should spot me, and they could to take you away from me. You understand better?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell any words to Chagum."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Okay..."

"Come on, let's make breakfast."

Niisan woke up and came to find us out.

"Ohayo."

"Ohayo. After you're washed your face, before breakfast, we will end up stacking the wood we split and cut. We can't go to the festival, but we can, at least, light a bonfire."

"Okay... Balsa. You said that if all I had to do was get out him of the ring, it was doable, right? What did you mean by that?"

"You're still on that?" she smiled.

"Yeah..."

"Well, I can teach you if you promise to not go to the festival," She saw his sad air and sighed. "Do you know what makes the paddle wheel turn?"

"What?"

"There was only a trickle of water, isn't it? Why do you think he makes turned the wheel so quickly, despite the fact that it's very heavy?"

"..."

"This is because once you start to move something, even if it is heavy, then, it does take bit of strength for the movement to continue. And once it started to move, the heavier the momentum is more important. It's easy to maintain movement. The important thing is to be initiated."

He watched for a long time the mill, decrypting Mom's words. In the evening, the songs of the peasants who cared to light the bonfires were heard.

"It took almost all the wood we split," Chagum said watching our bonfire.

"Yes, that's correct," Mom propped while I leaned on her hips. "Ah! there they are."

They lit the fire and we thanked them. Mom even had nice compliments on my resemblance to her and that I was a pretty little girl. She looked Niisan.

"Since we can't go to the festival, we'll eat something particularly good."

I leaned over the tray containing three eels... alive. But Mom didn't seem scared or upset. She took the tray and went inside asking to Niisan to cut more wood for the fire. I decided to follow Mom.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you... kill an eel? This is going to electrocute you!"

She laughed. "There's a trick. Look carefully."

She took a plier and took an eel and suddenly, hit the tail. The eel fell limp and didn't move.

"It wasn't the head?"

"No, not the fish. We go with the tail because it where the whole nervous system is placed."

"You will not electrocute you?"

"Don't worry, I wait a few minutes. Are you curious to know how we cooked this?"

"Yes!"

"Once the eel is dead, died for our lives, then we must cook it in the best way possible. We cut the skin of the head all the way around, then; we removed it like a glove."

She took one of three fish, a knife and showed me.

"You see?"

"Yes."

"Then, the body is cut in half lengthwise as to open a book. We remove viscera and organs before cutting in two parts and put wooden sticks. Do you want to put the sticks?"

"Yes!"

"Here."

"Thank you."

I indirectly out my tongue to concentrate on the wooden sticks. Mom lit the fire and prepared the sauce.

"Can you tell to Chagum that's almost the supper time?"

"Okay."

I went outside, but saw that Niisan was nowhere. The ax was lying on the wooden log.

"Mom... Niisan is not..."

"Ah?"

She opened the door and noticed at her turn that he was no longer there. She sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"I knew he would."

"You knew?"

"Most children disobey, including you."

"Hey!"

"... I wonder how Jiguro would do in such a situation."

"So… we don't eat the supper?" I inquired.

"Do you want a piece of cheese?"

"Yes!"

"We're going to find Niisan at the festival."

"Oh! But you didn't want that we've be seen..."

"With a little luck, we will pass for a normal family... at least I hope so. I don't want you to stay here alone, and then you'll come with me."

"Okay."

She untied the elastic which held up her sleeves and extinguished the fire. She gave me a piece of cheese and took the road to go to the site of festivities. We saw Niisan on the ring with a larger and more muscular boy. The match began and a very simple and slow movement, Chagum brought him down at the bottom of the ring.

"Chagum is the winner!" the boy in red and white sweater announced.

"Yeah!"

"Chagum won!" the girl leaned.

"What was that?! It's cheating!"

"You're out of the ring. You lost."

"This is not the same thing! I haven't lost!"

"Remove what you said about the Emperor."

"No way. You're a cheater! So the Emperor is also a cheater!"

Niisan got angry and went down before taking him by the collar.

"This is not what you promised!"

"You bastard!"

"Chagum!" the big brother said, trying to separate them.

As they were about to fighting, the Yarsum's father intervened.

"Yarsum. Stop it. In Rucha, you lose if you go out of the ring. Concede the match is the most respectable thing for a Rota's man. I won the tournament this year. So, be proud of it. No adult in this village is stronger than me."

I gazed at Mom with a teasingly eye, no adult in this town huh?

"And you're the strongest of children here. Nothing can change that."

"You bet."

"Come on, let's go."

"This is wrong..." Niisan murmured.

Mommy crossed her arms and leaned against the statue.

"Wait a moment" she intervened, stepping forward them. "Concede the match isn't enough. Your son must keep his promise."

"His promise? About what?" the father inquired.

"I... I don't know" he lied.

"He says he doesn't know. Don't shoot an unfounded accusation."

"So, a father can judge a tussle between kids?" she laughs fake. "Is this what respectable men of Rota do?"

"Mommy..." I moaned.

"So, let's settle this, parent to parent" she challenged. "The winner will be right, and the claims of his child will be taken literally."

"This is ridiculous… Come on," the son insisted, who ate my glare before being rejected by his father.

"There's no father in our family, so I'll be your opponent," Mom continued.

"What? Women aren't allowed to practice Rucha, but I am from Rota. I don't care, but..."

"And I am from Kanbal. This is resolute. If I win, you will do what you agree." She went toward Niisan, I followed her hitherto. "I will have a lot of things to say to you after that. Wait here for me."

All the people gathered came closer to the ring, surprised.

"I won't dodged, then give everything you have," Mom spoke.

What he didn't know was that Mom was practicing martial arts since the age of six. I knew her abilities, I wasn't afraid. She cannot lose. Half dead, she would have continued to stand on her legs to total exhaustion. He tried to attack her, but she blocked every one of his attacks with an absolute calm. Then she tried. Trying to take his right arm, he took her sleeve and drove her back.

"Go! Let make this finish with that bitch!" the Rota's boy encouraged.

"Shut up!" I blurted. "You're a bastard!" I defended my Mom.

"What did you say, girl?!"

"My mother will beat your father for sure!"

"You say anything and you will go face down when your mother lose!"

"It is you who will fight back, the tail between the legs!"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

As I predicted, Mom returned her shoulder in his abdomen and lifted land to pass over him and extended him properly on the floor of the ring. Everyone was speechless. She got off the ring as if nothing had happened.

"Dad! You've retained you because she's a woman, right? I'm right, isn't it?"

His father gave him a nice slap on the head, "This woman has something special. I am not retained, and it wasn't a coincidence. Even if we make ten matches, she would win every time. I don't know what you have promised, but hurry up and go apologize!"

"But..."

Mom came and looked at Chagum. The young Rota's teenager came and apologized. On the way back, no one spoke. While I was on the side of Mom during the walk, Chagum trailed behind. Mom finally returned, Niisan lowered his head and she stopped and sighed.

"If anyone had seen us, we should abandon the life we live now. You understand, do you?"

"I'm sorry" Chagum apologized.

"Well, it was me who made things worse."

"But it's me who hasn't kept my promise first."

She looked at the moon. "I'm sure your parents would have been proud of you that you felt compelled to defend them."

Chagum watched and joined us. It's funny to see that she had no courage to scold Niisan.


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Moribito's characters, all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but I own my OC, Alika.**

**Warning: Fanfic translated from French into English. I don't have any **_beta-reader_** to help me to fix my errors, so, sorry if there're missing words in some sentences or wrong spelling. I hope you will appreciate it! **

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Daughter of commoners**_

The supper was still waiting for us at home. Mom warmed it and we ate it, speaking about the Rucha match. Thereafter, she gave me a bath and we went to bed all of us. I placed myself at the right of Mom while Niisan took place at her left.

"Good night, children"

"Good night, Mom!"

"Good night Balsa, good night Alika."

I went to bed with a sigh. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. But towards the middle of the night, I opened my eyes on the ceiling. I wanted to turn on my stomach, but I could not. My body did not answer to me. I tried to speak, my lips did not move. _I'm not dead, I'm not dead_... I repeated myself. I tried to rise my foot, but still nothing. I remained lying on my back, glancing over the room plunged into darkness, unable to see to as that I was literally trapped in my own body. I began to be run out of oxygen, as if I was suffocating. As if something was leaning on my chest to suffocate me. I could hear my breath whistling, and I forced my chest to suck more air; the more it seemed to hang and compress, as if I was under the effect of a huge invisible sandbag placed on me. I panicked: I'm dreaming or I was awaking? Mom was at my side, I knew it. I shouted her name... but I could not move my lips. The only signs that obeyed to my mind were my tears rolled down my cheeks. Panicked and scared, my nightmare was not over. Prisoner of my own body, now something came out as a shadow on the walls. They prowled around me. And it was not the spirits.

A breath, imperceptible at the beginning, then more and more clear and sharp reached my ear. And as and when I realized that "something" or "someone" breathing beside me, breath was hoarse and hissing, and seemed closer in my back. Something walking on my stomach, to the left to the right, likes a cat. My eyes flooded with tears looked in all directions as possible, my breath was lost. Mom appeared in my field of vision, above me, and at the touch of her warm hand on my forehead, all just stopped.

"Alika?"

My mind took the control of my body again. A torrent of tears burst out of my eyes and I began to cry loudly, shaking all the members of my body. She took me in her arms and leaned against me on her chest. Chagum immediately woke up too.

"Mom! I was afraid I could not move at all, I heard voices and demonic breathing, I saw shadows...! I screamed your name... but you did nothing!"

"Ah? I haven't heard anything... yet, when I woke up to drink water, your breathing was not the same. It seemed difficult, heavy stand. You had your eyes open, that was certain, but you cried in silence, only your tears flowed and your body was stiff. So I put my hand on your forehead to see if you were okay... We will ask to Dad what you got. Come with me, we're going to take water together."

She stood up, I clinging to her like a baby Koala, quickly followed by Chagum. She gave me a glass filled with the ladle before to serve her and Chagum. We went back into the bedroom and I could not close my eyes, still terrified of my experience. I glued against Mommy and she took me in her arms before falling asleep. The next day, I slept longer, story to get my lost sleep hours. Chagum's footsteps filled the room and he shook my shoulder.

"Alika? Stand up, we leave soon."

"Huh? Where?"

"At your father's place. Your mom wants us to go."

"Oh... okay, wait a minute, I'm gonna dress myself before."

I lifted the cover and stretched me in great gymnast. I undressed and put my clothes before folding of my best my futon and my pajamas. I took my two hair clips and downed the stairs. Mom was preparing her things to go at Daddy's place.

"Finally awoke."

"Yes..." I said as I showed her my clips.

"Sit down."

I obeyed her and she passed the brush. Once combed and everyone prepared, we took the road and went at Daddy's home. There, we stayed in the main room during that my parents were discussing serious.

"Is everything will be okay?" he worried.

"I don't have the feeling that someone follows us."

"This isn't what I meant. To believe the letter, I don't think you can make him to see reason."

"It's true," she replied. "One thing is sure, someone who could make troubles to us saw me."

"Who's this warrior Kalbo?"

"A competitor, somehow. There three years, when I saved a customer from the clutches of a slave, he was the bodyguard of the opposing customer."

"Couldn't you also low profile at the mill?"

"I want to live at the mill until Torogai Shi's back, but I have no choice since he threatened me to tell everything to the court if I don't go. If someone found us now, we will lose everything. I cannot pass up someone who knows me alive. He may know that Chagum is alive, too... worse, maybe he knows that Alika is my daughter."

"_Our_ daughter" the apothecary corrected.

"_Our_ daughter... I made the vow to not to kill anyone, so I will avoid to kill him anyway. Take care of Chagum and Alika, please."

And she left. I let my eyes follow Daddy with a neutral stare.

"All because I went to the festival..." Niisan said.

"Don't worry about that. This would have happened anyway. I'm sure Balsa knows it. Why would we not do some things together? I have to go to the Yashiro's village for commissions. Come with us."

"Oh... okay."

We went down to the village and went to see the orders. Afterwards, I sat in his stall and I extracted out ink of my bag to draw. I give sheets at Niisan to make the time pass quickly.

"Well, what can I draw?" he asked, looking at the white sheet before his eyes.

"Whatever you want," I smiled.

"And you, what are you going to drawing?"

"Animals. I love wild animals."

I began my work. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Niisan writing a poem. As soon as the work day of Daddy ended, we returned at the house. The next day, I took my bamboo stick and went outside. It was necessary that I train, the days were too monotonous and I did not manage to find a time to practice in peace. I had to practice if one day I wanted to be like Mom! I warm up my muscles and began to copy her spear's katas. Chagum came and saw me practicing without saying anything. I saw two auras, not far. This is true, since I lived with Mommy and the second prince, I was so excited that I forgot my two spirits friends with whom I was talking and enjoying myself sometime. One of them was a tall, burly and strong man, while the second was smaller but with wings. Ah! I cannot even say their name... the time is not coming yet. I made a somersault, and then chained by eight and a series of reels with my bamboo weapon. I smiled and continued my combos with more rigors. Once finished that, I turned toawrd Chagum and smile. He applauded me.

"So?" I asked.

"You're good. I'm sure you'll be like your mom later.

"Of course that I want to be like her," I smile.

"Dinner is ready!" Dad announced.

"Good, do you come?" I asked.

"Of course, what a question! I'm starving. I like to feel hunger."

I turned to him with a gaze saying "You're a sado-masochistic" with surprise.

"You like to feel gurgling in your belly?"

"Yes. I had never felt this before in my life at the palace."

"... Okay… I don't like being hungry. According to Mom, I ate all the time when I was younger. She even wondered if I had a digestive problem as I swallowed everything I could lay in my hand... even the grass in the yard."

"... You eating grass when you were younger?"

"Yeah, this is good to eat. And flowers. Even today, I continue to eating grass and flowers."

"And the plants?"

"Those are edible. Dad showed me them."

It was at his turn to stare me with the expression "You're sadomasochistic" but mixed with a little disgust.

"I'm the daughter of commoners I remember you."

"It's true."

"Here you are," Dad said.

"We were in an exciting conversation," Chagum helped.

"And what kind of conversation, could I know?" he asked, smiled, putting the rice in a bowl before pouring some stew in.

"I was saying that was true that Alika eat all the time and everything."

"He's sadomasochism who loves to feels hungry!" I hastily defended my side.

"Regarding the first point, Chagum, you're right" Dad laughed. "From her birth, Alika took her mother's breast and no longer wanted to be touched except her mother."

I planted my nose in my bowl, red of embarrassment. Discomfort, discomfort, discomfort in the room... Dad continued to telling my stories when I was a baby while I preferred to concentrate myself to get food in my mouth. Then, he came to the subject that Chagum loves to felt when he was hungry. I raised my head and looked at him, amused.

"You never knew what hunger is. Generally, commoners don't like to feel hungry. For us, it is a more or less a pleasant sensation. Often those who hate most feel this sensation is poor commoners." Dad explained to him.

"Especially if your stomach gurgles in a quiet place with other people," I leaned him.

"Really?" Niisan inquired.

"Yes."

"At least, I don't complain," he laughs.

"This already that with you... unlike Ali~lili..." Daddy teased.

"HEY!" I protested violently.

"This is a part of you, my dear, I don't blame you. You're just awesome."

"This is the case to say," confirmed Niisan.

"Don't underestimate my powers! I can swallow an elephant if I want to!" I brighten me up.

"I would like to see that one day."

I smile face to his compliments and continued to eating our meal.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I must tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"That night, I woke up and I was paralyzed. However, I was awake, but my body didn't obey to me..."

I explained what I had experienced that night. He thought.

"It could be sleep paralysis."

"What?"

"Yes. It happens when your body is asleep, or is almost asleep and your mind is always awake. It is not paranormal events, even if it is very scary."

"You've already experienced it, Dad?"

"Once. This is really scary... a tip: don't sleep on your back. Sleep on your stomach or side."

"Okay. Thank you!"

"You're welcome Sweetie."

After dinner, I played jump rope with Niisan and we went to prepare us for sleep. I was, certainly, accustomed to wash me by my own, but I still prefer to be in the presence of Mom who keeps me warm very naturally. I finished drying me and putting my pajamas before climb the stairs to go to the second floor to lie on my futon. Chagum joined me a few minutes later. Papa wished us good night and went down.

"Say Chagum..."

"Yes?"

"Does your life at the palace… is miss you?"

"Um... A little, yes. At the same time, I am happy to live as a commoner. I know now how farmers think, how they manage to live, how they feel when the starvation stormed. I don't hate it."

"Do you will return to your palace one day?"

"I really don't know. To be honest, I'm good with you and your mom... and your dad."

"If you are leaving, I will be very sad. I would miss you."

"You too. Come on, we should sleep."

"Yup..."

I dare close my eyes, but opened out before said:

"Before sleep..."

"Yes?"

"... Do you think Mom will return unharmed?"

Niisan turned to me and smiled.

"You know in the deeper of yourself, right? Your mom is much more powerful than she seems. She is strong and enduring, even half cut; she would stand on her legs until total exhaustion. Nobody can't compete with her, take the example of the Ruccha match at the Summer Solstice. She won and I got my promise."

"That's right... I forgot."

"Alika, you're lucky. Your mom isn't like other mothers. And one day, you will be as strong as her."

"Yeah! Thanks."

"Children?" Dady asked downstairs.

"Yes, we sleep soon, we just talked about Mommy!" I replied before laughing. "Good night!"

"Good night."

* * *

Morning, at the breakfast, while Chagum was busy with my father and that I had nothing to do, I took my bamboo branch and went in my favorite secret place that even Niisan don't knew. I saw the two bright spots near me: my spirits friends! I let them watch me and entered into a slot in the shaft collar. I went down the small slope and lead to a small cave. It housed a waterfall falling into a source of clean and clear water; grass grew like on flat ground, with flowers and rocks. Some butterflies flying with another insects. It was almost paradise. In general, it was my place, my peace sanctuary. Nobody knew it, but now my anger up: there were three children, boys, about six and seven, who were playing in MY spot! Without fear, as did my mother so many times, I walked towards them.

"What are you doing here?" I grunted.

"Who are you?" the eldest asked, who appeared to be the oldest.

"I know this place since I'm tall as three apples; NOBODY knows this place except me!"

"You weren't there when we arrived, now, this place belongs to us. First come, first served."

"He's right," his younger brother propped; at least, I think he was.

"So, the kitten, get out."

"No," I replied, so stubborn. "I will fight if necessary to maintain this place, _my _place."

"If you want to get crushed by my brother, I advise you to turn back."

"No way!"

"You wanna fight?" the eldest challenged me.

"Yes!" I said harshly. "Come on, I'll wait you."

"That girl doesn't know what she wants" the third boy murmured.

"She will cry after receiving a shot, that's for sure."

"Haha..." I laughed falsely. "Always try."

"My father was the best martial arts master of the city."

"My Mom is from Kanbal. You asked for. Come first, come on. Don't be shy."

The first boy, the eldest jumped right on me and attempted a right punch. I avoided easily and made a series of reel with my bamboo before hitting on his arm. He screaming in pain and tried a kick I blocked with my craft weapon. The second began the game. I turned toward him and blocked his attacks while striker. They were both against me, but I was as stubborn as a Dalmatian. I managed to hold against them. I jumped in the air, very high – so high that I saw their amazement – and offered two nice kicks in doing the split in their face, before returning to my feet. The third boy wasn't slow to get started and took my right arm before twist it in my back, making me lose my bamboo.

"You've been pretty in fight, but you're not strong enough yet!"

"Oh yeah?" I said with fun.

I smiled corner and using his strength as my mother has taught me, I did completely topple over me before spread him firmly on the ground. The elder returned to pounce on me and this time, I failed to block his fist as he hit me directly in the torso. I crashed to the ground and made me squished by him. He held me firmly by the neck, then as soon as he was close enough, I bit his ear, I bit it so strongly that a cast, still quite low of blood in my mouth. He released me and I took the opportunity to give him a kick and somersaulting backwards and straighten up. The second tried his luck, but I go out my nails and solid grabbed him before jumping in the air with him and offer a magnificent blow knee in the crotch. I trembled. Not from fatigue, but of rage. So deep, that my own body couldn't hold the energy.

"Now, go and forget this place. I swear it will change place!" I threatened them. "GRRRRR!"

They retreated and left through the entrance by which I arrived a bit earlier. Once their energies were no longer feeling, I feel all my muscles, which were contracted at the maximum, relaxed at the same time and my body began to shake with fatigue. I walked toward my bamboo stick and lay down on the cool grass. I rested a bit and then sat up: I must to hide the entrance of my secret paradise, faster. I picked up branch, rocks and large leaves enough to create a camouflage. "_You should do it like that_," my female spirit friend whispered to me. "_It will pass unnoticed and it will be seems natural_." Good idea! After a few minutes, the entrance was hidden and merged perfectly with the scenery. I climbed another tree and went into a hole to slip into my cave and land on a soft carpet of grass to cushion my fall. There were three entrances to access at my lost paradise, the one I hid, the second by which I entered and the last, behind a wild bush of raspberry. I looked at the sundial and saw that it was time for me to go for dinner at noon. I went through my third exit, swallowing during my passage of well ripe raspberries and spinning at my father's house.

"I'm here!" I announced cheerfully.

"Here you are, it's almost ready."

"What will we eat?"

"Rice and meat with good vegetables that Chagum and I had picked today. And you, what are you doing my dear?"

"I played in the forest! I know it by heart and I'm not afraid because my spirits friends guide me and advise me."

"Alika, we don't have your imagination," my father again repeated me.

"Doesn't Mom tell you that I described Jiguro as she had seen when he was alive, while I've never met him? I can also describe your grandfather, Kunda, physically if you want. He says you're his spit portrait and I also found elsewhere you're his portrait..."

Dad turned to me, surprised both annoyed.

"Not of that at the table, Alika."

"Ah ha! dare you finally believe me?" I said with a smile.

"Me, I believe you," Chagum reassured me.

"Really?"

"Yes. Sagu is a world filled with mysteries and it doesn't surprise me that people like you can see auras, death people and other things that remain unexplained in the eyes of commoners. But I believe you."

"Thank you! At least, someone believes me."

We took our bowls and continued to talking; even forgetting that Dad was there, watching us tells our stories and beliefs. After eating and doing the dishes, I went back outside to play with Niisan. I showed him the forest and when I was directing me towards my refuge, I saw three kids trying to find the entrance to my paradise, but they found nothing!

"Not yet them!" I hissed.

"Them?"

"Yeah, I wanted to show you my little corner of paradise, but before noon, then these three boys wanted to appropriate it. I fought against them."

"You fought?"

"Yeah, I defend my territory and my honor!"

"You're funny."

I smiled and walked towards them with my ultimate weapon: my bamboo stick! Chagum wanted stop me putting his hand on my shoulder, but I pulled him towards me, forcing me to follow.

"Looking for the location of the hiding place?" I asked mockingly.

"You again!" the elder of the group cursed.

"Yeah, me again! I tell you, this forest is haunting and possessing, if you continue to adventure in, something horrible will happen to you."

The three giggled and the oldest left me:

"You're a girl, six years, and what's more, you dare to boast in front of people who are older than you? What a bastard are you!"

At the time, I didn't understand at all the meaning of this word, but I felt Niisan become red with anger and into a black rage.

"Remove your words, dirty commoner!" he raged, throwing herself on him. "Don't insult my little sister!"

_Little sister_? That's it, I think I'll love him more!

"Niisan!" I cried a moment paralyzed.

"You don't know ANYTHING about her life and our parents are good people! I guess you didn't have all the affection that you need in your childhood, you must surely envy her!"

"You say bullshit," he spat, pushing Niisan.

I also made an attempt to separate them. I knocked the calves of the boy who made his little egoism proudly and immediately he dropped my Niisan. That's what my mother makes me with her spear when I was doing an incorrect movement that could have kill me... if you see what I mean. I pulled Niisan by the hand and ran. My goal was simple: bring them in my favorite place.

"They try to escape! Catch them!"

I arrived in a dark place, very dark in the forest. Only a halo of light reflected between the trees leaves and illuminated the center of the circle of trees. I asked Chagum to burrow deeper into the circle, away from our pursuers, and I placed myself under the halo of light and didn't move, closing my eyes. I heard them approaching, but their race stopped suddenly. I opened my eyes, looked them, smiling. Soon, all birds of the forest took flight as if something threatening happened. Branches creaked and soon several yellow, red, blue and green eyes appeared in the darkness. Animals, foxes, wolves, bears and so on, advancing towards them by creating an ambush.

"I warned you that you would regret it... this forest is mine, and NOBODY, excepting lost travelers and wounded people cannot appropriate it. Now, if you wish, my friends are hungry..."

I waved and they go to the race. In fact, I had well-ordered at the animals to not eat boys, but only scare them.

"It's... did you do that?" Chagum asked.

"Yes."

"Definitely, I always learn a little more about you every day... you can also talk to the animals?"

"Well... yes... of course, thanks the small part of Yakue blood flowing in my veins. I am in harmony with nature."

"I though saw it. They would never attack me, huh… I mean… the animals?"

"Not unless I get it ordered. Which would also amaze me; Mom has a duty to protect you and she will not let you die, so... technically, no."

"Well... okay," he tried to analyze.

So, we spent our afternoon to exploring the different parts of my forest and our evening to telling about our lives, especially his own. I also asked him what was the meaning of the word "bastard" but at the beginning, he would not tell me, but with my insistent gaze, he relented. So he told me that the word "bastard" was an insult to a person who was born outside marriage. _Marriage_… I have not even thought of this. With sorrow, he wished me good night and fell asleep. I lay in my bed slowly and watched the moon. So I was a bastard? Yet, I was still happy with my parents, I lacked nothing and I still had affection of them... In the morning, I didn't dare to tell about my discomfort at my father. In fact, I rarely entrust to my father, I preferred to have my mother to trust me. Among women it was easier... I think. As far that I remember, I always had a good confidence in her, more than Dad.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Moribito's characters, all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but I own my OC, Alika.**

**Warning: Fanfic translated from French into English. I don't have any **_beta-reader_** to help me to fix my errors, so, sorry if there're missing words in some sentences or wrong spelling. I hope you will still enjoy it, and please, leave some reviews.**

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**A family, a real family**_

I was cleaning the dishes when I heard Daddy spoke with a person whom had a familiar voice. Suddenly, he rushed immediately into the refuge to unfold the general mattress medicine. Mom came in with a huge pile filled with mud. I glanced outside: white towels were stained with a brownish, oily texture. "_It is charcoal oil_", my female spirit friend helped me. I understand better now. Chagum came to help Mom and Dad to washing the huge pile which after a while... I guessed it was certainly Grandma Torogai. I swallowed back my words to having called her a "mud pile." They put her in a white kimono and untied her gray hair.

"Mom? What happened?" I asked, approaching me.

"Um... Mom had to settle her fight when she saw a pool of charcoal oil near the plantations. I remained surprised and suddenly, Grandmother Torogai sprang out of it. How has she been there, I have no idea... so here."

"You're brave."

"Oh? Why?"

"Eh... if I saw something spring from a source like that, I have taken my legs around my neck... and I will have fled," I finished, making a surprise pout.

She laughed and pulled me against her.

"And you?" she asked me. "You didn't bored?"

"Not at all!"

"Good."

Dad looked Grandmother Torogai-Shi. Mom and Niisan were kneeling at her bedside. I walked around the shelter.

"Balsa," Niisan says. "Because of my getaway to the festival..."

"You had nothing to do with it. That was my case."

"Are you okay?" Dad worried about her.

"Yes. I'm not hurt. More importantly, how is she?" she inquired, looked Grandmother.

"I'm fine too. Don't worry," Grandmother Torogai raised.

"Master, you were awake during all this time?"

"If I had been, do you think I allowed you to treat me?" she said, smelling her skin and hair. "I stink! What's that smell?"

"Charcoal oil," Mom helped her.

"Charcoal oil? Why I smell that?"

"You fainted in a charcoal oil puddle, which appeared in one of the rice fields," Dad summarized. "Don't you remember?"

"How could I survive with all those factors? Maybe this charcoal oil is his..." Grandma thinks for a moment. "There are so many things I still don't know..."

"What you mumble? Tell us, that we can understand. In addition, don't you need to go to the knot, to hear what the water people had to say?"

"I went to the knot. I learned a lot of water people as well, including the fact that your egg is not harmful and that the Official History of the Foundation is fake."

"What?" Niisan wondered.

"What do you mean?" Mom inquired as I sat beside her.

"For two hundred years, we have been deceived by the lies of the Official History of the Foundation."

We sat by the fire and listening the story of the adventure of Grandma Torogai-Shi. She went to the knot to take information about Nayug and had been pursued by a fire spirit.

"Sagu and Nayug continue to exist back to back. The two worlds influence each other, support each other and make compromises. It much more than I ever imagined. Kid: do you know how caves are formed?" She asked to Niisan.

"What?" Chagum said.

"Listen up. The caves are formed when layers of relatively friable earth dissolve in water. Where do you think the water will go?"

"It is absorbed into the ground or... it becomes a river?"

"Exactly."

She told us her escape from the fire spirit and her discovery about the river, the huge blue worm in an underground cave which had, in fact, eaten her and then, she found herself in the charcoal oil puddle. Fortunately, Mom was in the corner during this time.

"That's what happened, the end."

I laughed good heart with Mom and Dad.

"So in fact, giant earthworm saved your life by bringing you here?" Dad asked.

"I'm sure it was not it. I've just been eaten."

"Still, I cannot believe you're back inside his excrement," Mom laughed.

"Shut up! It's not as if you believe in this stuff!" Grandmother defended herself. "In any case, I'm sure something that wants to protect the spirit water shows me the exit. It seems that the world of Nayug is also complicated as Sagu." she finished, eating a portion of her meal.

Niisan rubbed his belly or chest as if he wanted to find the egg.

"But if the Holy Father Founder, Torgal, hadn't finally defeated the aquatic daemon..." Niisan said.

"Who is actually your egg," I added continuously.

"... Why did they write such a legend in the Official History of the Foundation?"

"You have a point," Daddy propped.

"They wanted glorify the Holy Founder to strengthen its grip on the land," Mom explained.

"Well, it seems just enough" Grandmother thought.

"But it didn't occur to them that the truth could be dangerous in the future?" he continued. "They necessarily had to know that the water spirit must be reborn every hundred years."

"It must remain a trace at somewhere in the yard, but I don't think anyone down there know the truth," she said as she offered sweets to her little Usanezumi before looking Niisan. "I thought Nyunga Ro Im had done a stupid thing to laying an egg in a prince... But if the court had known what this egg really meant, the court for it would have been the safest place in the world. Poor thing. The Nyunga Ro Im has bet on the wrong horse, that's for sure."

Mom looked Chagum as if she was seeking a solution. The discussion ended there. Grandmother had changed, now restored and already brewing something that left us all "eh... okay." After a moment, she stopped and sneezed. Dad got up and offered tea.

"Master, you're no longer young. Try to spare a little, please."

"Silence, kid! Sometimes you cannot find the truth within reach to catch it" she drank and watched her drink "I want to eat yamabime. You two, little young, get me some Yamabime in the mountains behind here."

"Yamabime?" Chagum questioned.

"What, you don't even know what's yamabime? This is a purple fruit that opens itself. You can find a lot if you go in the mountains. Go outside and find it, that's all!" she impatiented.

He looked at Mom.

"You can go, Alika will guide you. She knows the place by heart."

"Very well."

I got up and took him by the hand before went out. I borrowed a small earth path behind the shelter and already ascended the slope.

"I come here often, and sometimes I eat it... you see, I know where to find them."

"I trust you."

"Otherwise, how are you? Don't you feel too lost?"

"No, it's okay... well, a little lost, but I hold out. Alika, you know, since I met you, I think your language changed. You don't talk more childish..."

"Yes, I know. Mom wants me to talk childishly when I'm in town, to avoid attracting suspicion. Her job creates sometimes some tension with some people. But when I'm at home and with my family, I talk like that."

"Cute Ali'."

I came closer of a tree and pointed fruits that were attached to vines. I picked up three fruits and I left Niisan pick the highest. We returned, speaking about Grandma Torogai-Shi and company. Our arms were charged. Mom looked at us.

"You're getting very big."

"They are fairly light for their size," Chagum remarked.

"Ah ha! They are round and ripe!" Grandmother enjoys.

I watched her eat the fruit at full speed, full tooth and spit out the seeds.

"When I was a little girl as Alika, the storyteller of the village, an old owl, made me pick up full of it."

"Wait!" Dad exclaimed. "That's it, Master! Perhaps a storyteller Yakue could..."

"Today, the Yakue corners are Yogo people, actually. I doubt their stories remain close to the original ones."

"And what do you think about Toumi's village? If it is in this village that my grandfather moved, maybe they still retain legends."

"It's true. It would be very useful to go to the middle of nowhere."

"It is always better than nothing," Mom confirmed.

"We're going somewhere?" Niisan questioned, while he tasted the fruit under my curious eyes.

"Oh, yes. A journey to discover something."

"A Journey? Sounds fun!"

"I guess we'll try," Grandmother Torogai suddenly muttered.

"Then I'll return at home and get ready."

"I'm coming with you. I would also like get some medicinal plants," Dad finalised.

We returned to the water mill to change ourselves, and went to the village to do some shopping. On the road, a heavy rain began to fall accompanied by lightning and thunder. I clung desperately at Mom's kimono, tense and uptight.

"The noise can be deafening, but you're too small for lightning strike you," she reassured me once hidden under a shelter. "You know, in my country Kanbal, the creator of the universe is a God of lightning."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes."

"What flood suddenly," Dad said.

"What sudden conversional change," Mom teased.

"Oh, you were talking about something?"

"Yes, about my homeland Kanbal to calm Alika down."

"All will be fine, there's no danger."

Chagum continued to caress his watermelon.

"Niisan?"

"Yes?"

"Does the egg you carrying will become as big as the belly of a pregnant woman? And when it will hatch, is what you're going to give birth?"

Everyone aimed their eyes on me. It was a little intimidating in the end.

"What? I'm curious!"

"I've never seen it like that... but since you saw it in that way..." Mom thinks, looking Chagum before sketching a complicit smile.

"Hey! I'm not pregnant!" he refuted when we laughed.

* * *

We washed out our feet, Niisan and I, once at home.

"Chagum, you start to tan," Mom watched.

"Really?"

"Yes, you're a little duller than before," Dad analyzed at his turn. "Don't you feel getting stronger?"

"You're right. Now that I think about it, I haven't made strange dreams lately, and I really the heart light. I'm more excited by the freedom I enjoy from now."

"Do you have a goal in the life, Chagum?"

"I would like to find a job where I could help others, and also learn things that interest me."

"You have the character of a scholar, and then, maybe is a good idea if you became a teacher to teach to children."

"For the moment, this is Alika who taught me," he confessed, looking at me when I smiled.

"Maybe I'll buy a writing book for Chagum," Mom smiled.

He began to looks the watermelon in water. Daddy supped with us before going at his house. While Chagum washed him and Mom was busy to watching some documents, I came to sit beside her and put my head on her lap.

"Is there something wrong, sweetie?"

"... Could we talk?" I asked, in a way gloomy.

"Of course. For you, I have the double of my time. What's bothering you?"

"They called me as a 'bastard' recently..."

"Who called you 'bastard'?"

"Children in the forest… It is true that it means 'to be born out of marriage?' Being an 'illegitimate' child who doesn't deserve to live? Is it true that you and Dad aren't married?" I went out, my voice trembling.

**[Balsa was taken aback. At the same time****,**** she ****wouldn't**** lie to her daughter. ****Alika**** looked ****her ****with so much insistence and so sad at the same time****.**** Balsa herself was born, supposedly, "legitimate" child.****]** Mom took me in her arms and hugs me.

"Yes. It's true that Mom and Dad aren't married."

"So... why did you give me birth if I'm to be treating as a 'bastard'?" I asked innocently.

**[The mother began to lose ****her**** words. She ****didn't**** know what to say to relieve the pain inside her child****,**** even if the words of her own daughter were hard as diamonds, Alika actually telling**** her**** the truth and began to question****.**** Balsa knew it****:**** her daughter began to be not as ignorant as before. After all, she was soon on her seven and she had ****the**** right to know how it goes in a pairing "Mom and Dad****"**_**Where is Tanda when I need **__**him?**_** she groaned inwardly.****]**

"Well... Mommy doesn't always knows how to speak about it, but I will try to answer you as the best way I could as possible... when two people love each other a long time, they have different ways to show their affection. Some pairing chooses the weddings to being united, to the life to the death, so they're declared Husband and Wife. Others aren't forced to follow this path: it is the case of your mom and your dad, so they form a regular free couple, without constraints to respect. Do you understand the difference between be married and be unmarried?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Then, you told me... 'Why have I given birth to you?' The point where I want to take you is the one... Sorry, Mom doesn't know at all where to start..."

"Where I come from? And why do you give me birth?"

**[**_**The famous question**_**...**** she sighed in h****er**** head. **_**Let's get right to the point. **_**She ****wasn't**** used to manage these kinds of situations even if she had planned this****.]** Mom seemed hesitant, but I plunged my stare deeper in her eyes and squeezed the neck of her red wine kimono.

"When two people love each other and are a couple, they make called... making love (redness appeared on her cheeks, minimal yet, but I saw it)

"Don't be afraid, you know I'm smarter than kids of my age."

"I know..."

"But making love, what is it?"

"... Do you know what differentiates a girl from a boy?"

"Long hairs?"

"Not necessarily. But I know you know the other answer."

"... The dick and the pussy?" I said with a shy little smile.

"Yes, but when you are older, about fourteen or fifteen years, it's now called a penis and a vagina."

**[Balsa was more comfortable talking about sex with ****her**** daughter. ]**

"So, when Mommy and Daddy having sex, or make love, they unite with it. Then, well, it happens that sometimes when parents make love, they create a small gift of the nature which is nestled in the womb of the mother. Can you guess what it is?"

"A baby, though?"

"Yes, and it will stay in this warm place for nine long months before birth."

"I was born between your legs, right?"

"Yes. And know that even if you were not expected, you're above all the fruit of our love and you deserve to live because you have your place on this earth and no one can ever restrain you to live there. In addition, girls of your age can't get pregnant."

"Why?"

"Well..." she tried her words. "Your body isn't prepared yet, and you still have all your youth to live to make you fun. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Who are those children or adults who have called you as a 'bastard'? Do you know their names?"

"No… they are only three children while I was protecting my forest."

"But technically you're not a bastard."

"Really?" I surprised myself. "What am I then?"

At the same time, Niisan came and joined us.

"What do you talk, you two?"

"About my daughter's status. Are you aware that three children treated her as a 'bastard', Chagum?"

"Yes, I even burst of anger because it was insulting."

"That's true," I leaned. "He protected me!"

"So I told at my daughter that she wasn't a bastard." She looked at me. "You are what are called a 'natural child'. You were born of free parents that mean: not married neither one nor the other, may thus be married afterwards. You can therefore take both of our names and both of our goods without any drawbacks."

"Ah?" Nissan wondered. "By the court, it's called 'bastard' or 'illegitimate child'... I had never heard of 'natural child'."

"Now you know. Well, I'm going to bathe Alika."

After my bath and have put my pajamas, I ate my evening collation and went to the bed with the company of Niisan, much better than before since I have talk about my fear to Mom.

* * *

I prepared myself, putting my pink kimono and my sandals. We would finish our shopping for the trip.

"Consider the distance and our slow walk, it will take two days to go and to return," Mom read. "It is about five days in all," She looked in her purse filled with money. "It makes me nervous."

Niisan stroked his boots a little annoyed.

"Chagum, we will go to the Lower Ougi for a while. I would like to recover some money for the trip and you should buy leggings and a kahl."

"Okay."

We walked a few minutes, I still clung my Mom's hand.

"Is it still far?" Niisan questioned.

"You will understand once we get there."

Finally, we arrived to the cemetery. Niisan was surprised, but he continued to follow us. There was a small wall made with rectangular stones.

"It's here, if I remember well," She fingered the stone with the tip of her spear and hit a few shots above.

"Balsa! What are you doing? You'll make people angry!"

Noise was heard. Mom put her spear that I took so obsessed and she moved the stone, which pull out easily. She slipped her hand in the opening and pulled out a paper cube under the astonished gaze of Niisan.

"It was too dangerous to keep at the house and too heavy to bring everywhere. So I hid it in different places," She opened the package and shows us the money. "This is the secret by which we could live without the need to work as a bodyguard."

"I see. So it's like the hideout woodpecker."

"The Hideout? Yes, you must be right. You're smart."

He smiled. We went to the public market.

"It will be a big ride to go toward Toumi's village. We will walk a lot, so keep you ready."

"It's going fine with new leeging and kahl," Chagum said.

"I wonder. I will not carry you on my back again," she laughed.

"It going to be alright" Niisan crumpled.

She stopped and Chagum raced into her back. I burst with uncontrollable laughter.

"Oops, I'm sorry. Take this and go buy some hekimoons," She said as she put some money in his hand.

"Oh, it's true?"

"Yes. Exceed today, you will not be able to have it for a long time, then bargain well and buy in full."

"Okay! Come, Alika."

He pulled me so quickly that I was destabilized.

"Take care to don't move away too!" she warned.

He found the merchant Hekimooms and ordered two packets negotiating firmly under my playful look. We received our order and we are ready to going and joining Mom when a tall man with white purple pale hair appeared before us.

"Prince Chagum," he said.

"Uh? Shuga?" Niisan wondered, confused and they stayed like that for a while without moving.

"Your Majesty. Deplorable state in which are you." The man tried to approach him, but Niisan retreat, putting me firmly behind him as if want to protect me. "There are too many people here. Let's go there."

He walked and Chagum followed him. I withdrew out of his hand, I didn't want to follow this stranger. Although his energy exuded something good, for the time, his intentions were more malicious. They wanted Mom and I don't even know why. I fled and found Mom as she finishing her shopping. Seeing me so confusing and panicking, she asked me what happened.

"There was a strange man wearing noble clothes whom came to me and Chagum... Niisan and he went to a place not far from there and I got scared so I fled him to find you..."

"I see..." she gritted her teeth and took me by the hand. "Let's get Chagum in that case."

They were found a hidden in an alley.

"... As a result, no one could hurt you, Your Majesty."

"This is a strong interested affirmation," Mom said, stern glare.

He stood and watched us. "So, it's you Balsa."

"First, you send assassins after him, and now that circumstances have changed, you want him back? Is it not an interested attitude?" she hissed up the stairs, presumably to take back Niisan.

"You are mistaken, Balsa!" Chagum replied quickly.

"Indeed. You have my gratitude for protecting Your Majesty so far. However, we no longer need your services. We will pay you for your sins and give you a comfortable reward."

"It seems that there's misunderstanding. I haven't protected him for money. I protect him because his mother asked me to protect him until the end of my days. Only the Second Empress could decide otherwise."

"So I should also speak for her behalf."

"This is not enough," she said, continuing to hold her side firmly.

"I understand that you worried for him after sharing his joys and sorrows for so long. But it doesn't have any importance now. I ask you to accept it and to renounce it."

She anyway approached him closer. "Unfortunately, I cannot do that, even if the Second Empress came to fetch him in person."

"What?"

"I don't know how much you understand the entity that owns him, but there're reasons why I can't let him return to the court."

"Huh?" Chagum said.

"What do you know?" he is intrigued.

"Come on, let's go, Chagum."

She threatened gesturally the man with her spear even if her blade guard was still there. I let off her hand as she could take Niisan.

"Your Majesty! Prince Sagum passed away."

"What do you mean?" Niisan worried.

"It seems that his duties as the Crowning Prince were too heavy for him. He died peacefully, as if asleep, there a few days."

"This is a lie."

"No, this is not a lie. Spear-wielder. This is how things are. If the Prince Chagum doesn't return, the agitation will take over the yard. We cannot close our eyes on you and your 'reasons'. This is so. I will eventually send you a messenger."

"I refuse," she grumbled, decidedly tired of the attitude of this man.

"If you insist to take His Majesty, you will have to kill me. If you don't, I will send an armed force immediately to your heels. I already know where you were hiding and I can guess even that you have your daughter with you," he looked at me and I squeaked by sticking me against my mother. "There is no doubt that it's yours, she look alike you very closer."

"What?"

"Your Majesty, everyone eagerly awaits your return. I will serve you as best I can. I beg you!"

Mom got angry inside, and gave him the back of her spear, her metal tip in the middle of his torso.

"Chagum, I'll explain what's going on once we are on the way."

'Wait, Balsa. My brother—"

"Let's go."

"Shuga!"

We ran when he collapsed on the floor. The rest of the journey was made in silence and in a heavy atmosphere. Mom became taciturn, her steps were furious. She was still holding Chagum's wrist in her hand firmly. I saw Dad and ran towards him.

"You're late," he remarked. "What's going on? It something happened?"

"We have met someone from the court" Mom affirmed.

"And what has happened?"

"We managed to escape him because he wasn't a warrior, but I'm sure we'll be pursed very quickly. Let's go directly to the Toumi's village."

"But what's about packages for your trip?"

"We will be absent only three days. We will come out."

"I guess you cannot do anything. What's wrong, Chagum?" Dad questioned while Niisan looking elsewhere.

"It seems he got along well with the person from whom we fell. And we learned that his big brother, Prince Sagum passed away."

"But that means..."

"But for now, we have much more important things to deal with. We have no choice."

"What's more 'important things' could there be? My brother is dead!" Chagum exploded.

"I told you I will tell you why later, right? For now, go ahead with Tanda and Alika and do with that."

"What do you do?" Dad asked.

"I left Toumi's card at the mill. I think we come out without, but I'll check it out, just in case. If we leave the city now, we will avoid fail detection. You, go ahead and join Torogai-Shi, please."

"Look, if you're ever worried about the mill, I think everything will be fine like that."

"I just want to make sure. Take care of Chagum and Alika."

And she ran off. I helped Dad to carry some packages and looked toward Chagum. He wasn't going very well. His aura was gray, which means most of the time sadness or depression. We walked for a long time as the night fell. Even, I hadn't topic to talk or to say. After a few kilometers, we sat on the steps of a mountain that would lead to a point of rest. Niisan was still dark.

"Mom's okay?" I inquired to Dad.

"Yes... She just feels not very safe," he said, taking me in his arms. "Have you seen the person in the court?"

"Yes."

"... And then he would be aware about your existence."

"I think it more stress Mom than anything else."

"She never said anything about you just because she doesn't to want something arrive to you or a misfortune to fell on an enemy and cost your life."

"... Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Could I have a little brother or little sister soon?"

"No idea."

"Mommy told me how children are doing..."

"Eh?"

"Because I was called 'bastard' by other children. Finally, Mom said I was a natural child. Is that true?"

"Yes, I suppose that is true, but you're not a bastard, you're our daughter."

I smiled until Grandmother and Mother come back to us.


	10. Chapter 9

**Alika's note:** Hey, hey. Nope, this fanfiction isn't on Hiatus. I said that I will finish it one day, but I still continue to translate it slowly. Fanfic translated from French into English. I don't have any _**beta-reader**_ to help me to fix my errors, so, sorry if there're missing words in some sentences or wrong spelling. I hope you will still enjoy it, and please, leave some reviews.

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own Moribito's characters, all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but I own my OC, Alika.

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**First real trip!**_

Grandmother Torogai-Shi finally arrived and we went to rest in a small temple. Mom was taking so much time, and it wasn't in her habits to do that, especially in an emergency. Grandmother offered a cloak to Chagum and Dad gave me my own cloak to counter the cold. I was dozing off when Dad called out a familiar name.

"Balsa? You're late again. I was afraid that you've been captured by someone from the court"

"Where's Chagum?" she asked.

"He's just right there," Grandmother said, exiting at her turn followed soon by me. "He was explained to me what has happened. we have no choice but to go directly at Toumi's village."

"Yes."

"So we must hurry."

"Balsa. I would go to court just once. Just to learn a little more about my brother. If my brother's really dead, I..."

"No," Mom cut him, severely. "I can't let you return to court. I'll explain you why later. Furthermore, the priority is to sow our pursuers."

We set off. My Dad was worried about the fact that I would fall asleep during the journey, but I strongly replied that I was as enduring as Mom and was able to walk alone; that I was no longer a baby. And as an energy boost, I resumed the walk with more vigor, stubborn and too proud. For Niisan, it wasn't the same. He was exhausted and seemed to have no determination.

"Are you okay?" Dad alarmed by seeing him fall to his knees. "I'll carry you on my back," he offered removing his bag. "Come on, don't be shy."

"Advance by yourself, Chagum," Mom ordered. "As Alika did, even she's younger than you. I will not carry her." On the one hand, I felt above him, a little proud, but on the other hand, I feel bad for him.

"It's okay, Balsa. I'm fine," Dad said.

"If you are on Tanda's back, who will bring our bag? Torogai-Shi ? Me? Alika? Or is it Tanda with his bag?"

"You really didn't need to say it like that!" Dad replied.

"Okay, I'll walk alone," Niisan said. "We can continue, but I want from you to tell me this 'reason' and the egg inside me... _that_, more important than my own brother's death."

"We don't have the time for that now."

Grandmother watched the road, thoughtfully.

"What's the problem?" Dad said.

"I'm lost..."

I facepalm my forehead and internally take disorderly head. Finally, we found a small cave in which we could finally rest. Niisan hadn't said anything since Mom ordered him to walk alone... He doesn't even looking at me. Why Mom had involved me in this problem and had compared him to me? It was a bit bitchy, but maybe it was to put a little competition between him and me. After I rested, I ate an unknown thing and continued our journey. Grandmother saw a fruit in a low tree and trying to catch it with a small jumping, which made me laugh.

"Master, is this path is really a shortcut?" Dad asked.

"This road will save us half a day. Aww… This fruit isn't even ripe!" She spat.

I smiled. Grandma always managed to make entertain. We arrived at a waterhole where we had quenched our thirst and then, climbed a mountain of stone. And we crossed a tree that served as a bridge between two mountains that Dad brought down to avoid to being pursued.

"Mountain weather is really changing," Dad looked.

"It just means that the rain wills calm soon," Grandmother argued.

Mom returned with a bird hunted.

"Swag!" I said, pointing.

"Oh yes, a little swag," Mom confirmed.

"Oh! oh! looks like we'll eat something decent for the first time in two days," Grandma enjoyed.

"You must be hungry too, Chagum," Dad inquired.

He still says nothing, still in his depression. Suddenly, a foliage noise sounds. We began to be alert and stood on our guard.

"A monkey?"

"No, a person," Mom fixed him.

A bit curious, I followed Dad to join Mom. A girl dressed with a pink shirt and more tanned than Dad was fallen.

"Are you from here?" Mom asked while Grandma went to join her.

"Oh..." She saw Dad. "You must be in the family of Kunda-San..."

"Hmm?"

We resumed our way in the direction of Toumi's village.

"I see, then you know my grandfather."

"Yes. Kunda-San had taken great care of my family, so I immediately knew that you had a relative to him, Tanda-San."

"I see," Grandmother understood. "So, you look like to your grandparents. In fact, could it be..."

"Oh, it's Mashira alcohol that I recovered on the mountain."

"I knew it!" she said as she was drunk to the sight of it, too close from the young Yakue.

"Master," Dad exasperated by withdrawing her further.

The girl looked at Chagum, then, gave me a smile that I sent her immediately. She looked at the village entrance and jumped into the ornaments: Nahji's bone. Grandmother told us that it was called as a charm for paths separation. We shake Nahji's bones attached to the rope and it's keep away evil spirits. Chagum said that he had already seen it in Yogo's villages sometimes, and Dad added that it was an example of traditions' Yakue people copying by Yogo people. Hanging it at the entrance of a village was the true way. The girl smiled at Niisan and ran.

"Come on, it looks like Toumi is behind this hill."

Dad passed under the bones, Niisan jumped under the eyes of Mom and Mom herself took me by the hips and lifted me that I can shake it at my turn. In the village, women wove baskets; others make grew vegetables and fruits or raised animals freely. Everyone looked at us, intrigued, but I knew that it was only the curiosity.

"So, this is true that the prior Yakue lifestyle still exists since the arrival of Yogo people," Grandmother said.

"I guess this is not a surprise that they are curious about Chagum and me. Alika even seems to blend into the background a little," Mom commented.

"But Mommy, I have the skin as white as you..."

"But you have Yakue few lines on your face and the eyes of your father."

"Ah welcome. I am the Dean of the village, Souya, we haven't been visiting for many years. Are you the grand-son of Kunda-San?" Dean said looking at Dad. "You're really his spitting image!"

Everyone laughed me also.

"Unfortunately, Kunda-San passed away two years ago."

"To tell you the truth... we aren't here to visit my grandfather, but for consult your ancestral wisdom. We would like to learn more about Nyunga Ro Chaga."

In this announcement, Yakue people fluttered a little.

"Well, we shouldn't be here to talk about that. First come at home, please. We can talk there."

* * *

We were served with a great meal in front fire embers.

"Why did you make all this way to talk about something that occurred so long?"

"Oh... Well, we are in a rather complex situation," Grandmother said. " We would like to request a meeting with the storyteller to discuss about the latest series of Nyunga Ro Im, there's a century."

"The succession of the aquatic keeper is arrived soon?"

"Well, yes."

"Then you come to the right place. I heard that the big brother of my father, who died young, was a Nyunga Ro Chaga."

"Is it true?" Dad went.

"Yes, but each time, it was so painful for my grandmother to talk about it, that I don't remember all the details. On the top of that, my mother, our last storyteller, died last year, so there's no one in the village who can really know in detail the history of the Nyunga Ro Chaga."

"Why did you leave the tradition of storyteller fall into disuse?"

"I'm sure you're aware, but the training of a storyteller is very difficult. Since his childhood, an apprentice must retain a thousand of stories, morning to the night. It was too cruel to impose it to a person. I really didn't like that kind of thing, so I decided to not designate a successor. In addition, we now have things such as the Official History of the Foundation."

"This is terrible. This place is exactly as the court, after all," Grandmother cursed, watching Mom, that Mom watched the village's Dean with a serious glare.

I said nothing and continued to eat slowly.

"Eh..." the young girl Yakue talked. "I heard my grandmother talk about Nyunga Ro Chaga, so I think I can learn you a bit more..."

"What?"

"Now that I think about it… Nimka, you went all the time on my mother to bring her Yamabime."

"All important..." Mom went on. "Can you tell us what your grandmother said?"

"Okay" She placed her bowl on the floor. "For my grandmother, the egg of the Nyunga Ro Im is suddenly appeared into the body of the brother of my great-grandmother. The Nyunga Ro Im is a spirit who lives in the sea depths of Nayug and looks like a large seashell. The life force that it expires turns into clouds in the world Sagu and creates rain. But every few hundred years, the Nyunga Ro Im lays an egg and dies. When this happens, clouds disappear from the sky and the drought begins. It's for this reason, since ancient times, Yakues protected the Guardian of the Sacred Spirit, Seirei no Moribito, for the next spirit out of its egg safely. But, usually, it's only during the development of the egg. When the time came for the egg to hatches of Nyunga Ro Im, the Guardian traveled alone on the Ceremony Place and never comes back," Nimka recited.

The Chagum's energy was becoming tense.

"When his son became the Guardian, my great-grandmother was so sad that she has asked to the villagers to protect him."

"I remember hearing that too," Souya thought.

"But what the villagers have made of the Nyunga Ro Chaga?"

"When the pair spring day drew near, the Nyunga Ro Chaga left the village as if it were a migratory bird. Adult villagers followed him in his long journey. They eventually reach the source of the river Aoyumi, a large fountain where bloom Sig Saluas. Here, the Guardian of the Sacred Spirit began his preparations to return the egg to Nayug. However, Ralunga who came from Nayug was also there. He threw himself on the Nyunga Ro Chaga like a snake on a bird egg. And with huge jaws imperceptible to human's eyes..." she mimed the gesture. "Cut out the Ralunga Nyunga Ro Chaga in two, under the incredulous eyes of the villagers."

This is at this point that Chagum didn't feel well. He shook and started to hyperventilate before getting the neckline of his kimono as he was choking.

"Is that way that I'm going to die too? Balsa..." he groaned before losing consciousness, held by Mom before being deposited on her thighs.

"Dying?" Souya asked. "Who's this boy?"

"In truth, this boy is the new Nyunga Ro Chaga," Mom announced.

"How?"

Nimka winced and put her hands over her mouth. Mom went to lay down him in a shelter Yakue, accompanied by Nimka's mom.

"Who would have guessed that the Second Prince of the New Yogo Empire become a Nyunga Ro Chaga?" inquired Souya. "If you wish, we can keep him in a safe place here, until spring," he offered.

"For some reason, we cannot accept your offer."

"What should I do? I said horrible things on His Highness..." Nimka regretted.

"Don't worry, this is not your fault," Dad calmed her. "We haven't paid attention enough, simply."

"He sleeps," Mom announced. "He seems to go a little better."

"I see."

She returned to her place. "Nimka, tell us all what you know about it, please. We knew that the egg eater comes. The reason why we didn't tell him is that we thought at first to find a way to fight the eggs eater. Please." Nimka stood for a moment without speaking. "You said the egg eater cannot be seen or touched. What does it mean?"

"I don't know. This is what they told me, that's all. But she said that it was clearly seen when it put the Nyunga Ro Chaga into pieces. She also said that many large jaws were out of the ground."

"Many jaws?"

"It seems to be a real puzzle," Grandmother digested. "Nimka, did your great-grandmother say anything else? Something the Egg eater hates, for example." Nimka said nothing more and nodded her head. "It could have been... If there was a solution, they would probably try it a hundred years ago."

"I'm sorry. I had loved to be the bearer of good news, but... she said that Nyunga Ro Chaga was destined to be eaten by the egg eater."

"I guess the Yona Ro Gai telling the truth."

"But if the egg was also eaten, we wouldn't had the blessing of water," Dad said. "This means that a hundred years ago the egg has indeed been saved, so the Nyunga Ro Chaga should also have..."

All pondered to the question.

"I think..." Nimka continued. "The egg can't be deposited on Sagu only when Ralunga puts the Nyunga Ro Chaga pieces. I heard that Nyunga Ro Im is a spirit from Sagu's seas, who swims upstream and ends up living in the depths of Nayug. So the egg must first be laid here."

"So, this is possible that the egg eater, Ralunga, is a mechanism maintains the balance between Sagu and Nayug. In all cases, once filed, how does the egg get to the Aoyumi Sources of the sea? He descends the river alone?"

"If you believe the song of rice farmers, a Nahji carries the egg in its beak and bring it to the sea."

"The song of rice farmers? Would you mean the one that starts with 'Fly, fly, Nahji'?" Dad was surprised.

"Yes. The third verse of the song says: 'Go, go, Nahji. Go with the egg and fly away far above the jaws.' Isn't it?"

"There was a song like that?" he asked, looked Grandmother.

"This is a verse that isn't sung any more in Yogoese farms because it seems somewhat childish," Grandma said. "But I remember now, we sang it at the time."

They began to speak of the fourth stanza until a second problem occurs. I was too fascinated by these kinds of stories that I didn't dare to say anything.

"What a bad lucky... Now we have an even bigger problem."

"What?"

"The Nahji." Mom and Dad looked. "You are both stupid. When have you seen a Nahji the last time?"

"Now that I think about it... When I was little, I often saw clouds of Nahji darken the sky as they migrate south. But I haven't seen more recently."

"They are rarefying since the people Yogo began to forge steel," Souya confided. "The dust created by forged iron obstructs their airways and pollute their lungs."

"Their bones, used as talismans to protect from evil spirits, are now difficult to find. At this rate, we may be unable to bring the water spirit to the sea safely, without forgetting to protect the kid at the same time. It seemed that we lost more than our customs, the last hundred years."

* * *

Nimka and Souya left, telling us they will be in the main building on the way, leaving us alone, with our family.

"Hey Balsa. Even you, you cannot fight an invisible opponent," Dad remarked. "And above all, if Chagum must be killed to remove the egg Sagu, then maybe we should fled far away—"

"We can't do that. Even if we run here, we can't escape from the fate which rests on his shoulders. Unless we fight to find another way, I promised to not let him to die. I will save him by hook or by crook. Torogai-Shi, there's nothing we can do? Something would allow us to protect Chagum and brings the egg both safely?"

"I don't know," Grandma said.

"In any case," Dad sighed, "We still have a little time before the spring's arrival. We will think about another way. Anyway, if we are pursued by those of the court, this place isn't safe. We should leave as soon as possible."

"So, maybe we should go to the Hunters Cave."

"You're right. We may be able to prepare us effectively there," Mom approved.

"The Hunters Cave?" I asked, my first question of the evening... and words too.

"You're still here!" Mom exclaimed. "I'd almost forgotten you as you didn't speak very much."

"The story was too good to interrupt it."

"... You're just like your father. Complicated stories were a nightmare for me, but not for him. Have you asked me what the Hunters Cave was?"

"Yes."

"It's a place, almost like Dad's home, when we hunting and it's getting cold at the winter's arrival. You'll surely please you there."

I smiled and lay down to sleep. In one of my dreams, who didn't return for a while, I saw myself under the water. I could breathe. There were strange creatures and I was almost sure to be in a sea of Nayug. Above me there was ice, but with an opening. Dad's voice woke me up. Grandmother was already up and Mom wasn't there. She would have left her spear with me – so I can wear it a little –if she wasn't gone… Could this be possible they are gone without me? Panicking, feeling the fear they have forgotten me maybe, I running out. My heart calmed down when I saw them... but just Dad and Grandma. I ran close to my Dad and hugged him.

"This is your daughter, isn't it?" the Dean smiled of the village.

"Yes. It doesn't seem very much since she retained a lot of her mother, but she has a little Yakue's blood in her veins."

"Dad, I was afraid you left without me!"

"No Dear, it will never happens," he returned to the parents Yakue and the Dean. "I'm so sorry. We don't have all noticed their departure," Dad apologized

"Nimka knows the area as the bottom of her pocket, so it will go for her," Souya said. "But it shouldn't something bad has happened to Nyunga Ro Chaga."

"So, do you know when they're gone?"

"Yes. Someone heard dogs barking at dawn. They are probably left at the same time."

"Well," Torogai-Shi out "with Balsa on their kits, I'm sure they will be back here in no time. We will prepare to leave."

I went to help my father with our provisions and our bags. It was a moment that I was preparing bags with Dad.

"Isn't it faster along this river?" Grandmother proposed.

"But if you take account the Prince..." Dean corrected, "It would be better to take a flat road."

"It's true."

A young woman with a pink dress arrives a bit panicked.

"Souya-San, there on the village square a man called as a messenger of the court and warriors are with him! He said he came to take back the Prince!"

"Master!" Dad was alarmed, as I snuggled against him, frightened without the presence of Mom.

"We're done. They're already here."

"I'm going to listen what they have to say. Please stay hidden here," Souya asked us.

Without Mom, I felt unprotected. In addition, the Yakue village was a part of my origins anyway. It was due to them, and my mother, that I was here at this time. Grandma dressed in case. After a moment, we heard a warrior shouted. Grandmother decided to leave even for my father.

"Stay here, darling."

"No, I want to be with you Dad... I don't want to be alone… even if a whole village will protect me if there's anything."

"Okay, sweetie."

"Spear-wielder! Do you hear me?" the warrior shouted. "This time, you're not going anywhere! We will do everything in our power to defeat you! We don't know why you took the Prince with you, but your work is finish! Show yourself!"

"SHUT UP BAND OF BRAT!" Grandma thundered. "What have you to yell like that?"

"This man..." Dad was surprised. "If I remember correctly..."

"I am the Shaman Torogai! The Prince and the Spear-wielder are no longer here! If you have something to say, I will listen to you."

They down the stairs; I clung my Dad's hand. I stood as far away from them that I could.

"You..." she studied the man called Shuga – by Niisan. "Are you an astronomer master?"

"Yes. Torogai -Shi, I liked that we met earlier."

"Pooh! Hard to believe that such words come from the mouth of an astronomer. Oh! I understood. It's you who made me write a letter to the Second Empress."

"Indeed."

"So, it seems that we can have a discussion half suitable. Little naive astronomer master, I'd love to hear your impressions."

"Master..." Dad said.

"It seems that when the par day arrive in next spring, His Highness Nyunga Ro Chaga, leave for Square Ceremony as a migratory bird taking flight. In addition, we know that egg eater come from Nayug," she recited.

"An egg eater?

"Yes, just like the brown bear who travels to feed tobryas swimming upstream to lay their eggs. And according to our legends, the Guardian is destined to die in the hands of the eggs eater when the time comes."

"You say... that the Prince will die?" a second warrior was indignant.

"Yes, that's correct. Don't make me repeat! What's your current knowledge about Nyunga Ro Chaga?"

"Would there's no historical record describing a Guardian would have escaped to his fate?" Shuga asked.

"No, among the Yakue's stories at least."

"Shaman Yakue, if what you say is true... wouldn't be more prudent to return the Prince to us? I don't know what this 'egg eater', but our army is strong ten-thousand Yogo men."

_I don't care of your men!_ I growled in my head_. No, but ho! You think all permit to you and you think to be superior to the others, pooh! You even have no balls to face to my mother, coward! _I pouted.

"Even if a daemon as described in the Official History of the Foundation was to appear, we shall be able to protect the Prince without any difficulty."

"Oh?" Grandmother laughed. "Is it always true face to a Nayug's monster who cannot be seen or touched by humans? I bet the stone wall or the spears walls surrounding the courtyard speaker discourage anyone from Nayug. Finally, regardless of the efforts made to conceal the Prince, it is easily reached from Nayug by invisible jaws and be torn to pieces. If we return the Prince to our, can you always ensure the safety of the egg?"

"... I have a secret book left by the first Holy Sage," Shuga replied finally after a moment. "If I deciphered, then maybe..."

"Excuse me?! You had something valuable of all this time and you didn't yet deciphered it? It is clear that this brat of Hibi Tonan became senile. I cannot put the precious Nyunga Ro Chaga to the hand of an idiot like him."

"Are you telling us that Yakue can protect the Prince?" the chief of the warriors rose up.

"Of course. It is for this reason that the Spear-wielder has already taken the Prince to an undisclosed location. Feel free to search the village if you don't believe me. However, this is not that the Spear-wielder refuses to return the Prince to you, but rather she wants to protect both the Prince and the egg. If you really want to help to save the Prince, go decrypt your secret item as soon as possible, and come on the Square Ceremony peer day of spring. We will wait for you there."

There was a time-out until one of them loses the pedals.

"No way!" he shouted pulling out his sword as Dad pushing me behind him as if he want to protect me. "Prince Chagum is the Prince of New Yogo. We will protect him without the help of the Yakues!"

"Oh? Will you kill everyone in the village? If you can save the country and the Prince fate, go ahead," Grandmother caused. "But understand that if you take back the Prince, the egg eater from Nayug will follow you."

"Wait!" Shuga intervened by putting himself in front of Grandma, facing the soldier. "Senseless killings will solve nothing! Put away your weapon! Shaman Torogai, it would seem that we, astronomers, have been too full of ourselves. As I feared, our knowledge is too incomplete compared to yours."

"Men who accompanied you don't seem to share this view."

"For now, I'll go with them. But I'm sure to come back with a way to save the Prince before the arrival of the peer day of spring. When that happens, you will return the Prince to us."

"Master Shuga..." the warrior said who was drawing his weapon.

"Silence! No matter what you tried, you haven't been able to beat the bodyguard. Entrust the Prince at the female bodyguard until spring is the safest way."

"Jin, Master Shuga has surely right," the chief warriors said. "Put away your weapon."

"Shaman," Jin said, "does the prince is right?"

"Yes."

Finally, he drew his weapon.

"Shaman Torogai. We will meet again the next spring on the Square Ceremony," Shuga finished. The eight warriors left, but Shuga turned to Dad. "Are you the apprentice of Shaman Torogai?"

"What?... Oh, yes."

"I want to thank you for your help. Your story about praying mantis eggs is the index that it led me here. I am grateful to you." He looked at me. "I scorn your mother, but I see how wrong I was." I made a contemptuous grimace and he went. I'm sure that I told him motioned to vacate at the earliest before to put me more anger.

"Then, he remembered me."

"You've already met this astronomer master before?"

"Yes. We had already met around the Lower Ougi."

"Ah..."

"However, I am impressed that you could tell such a lie just before, Master."

"Ugh... We will go to the Hunters Cave once Balsa's returned. So you saw him, Alika?"

"Yes... with Mom. I don't like him!"

"Hahaha! I love you so much, little Balsa!"

Mom returned at dusk with Niisan and Nimka. And as I see them, I guess thought that something had happened, it was certain. He apologized and Nimka nearly had a slap from her father, but he was stopped by Nimka's mom and Mommy herself who told him that it wasn't necessary. Niisan go up the stairs without saying anything with a black aura. Then the next day, we really left.

"Have you really to left?" Souya questioned.

"Thank you for your hospitality. But there are many preparations that I want to make at this boy," Mom said.

"I see."

"Thank you to taking such good care of us," Grandmother thanked. "We don't have the idea to spending the winter with nothing to do. Let us the Nyunga Ro Chaga."

"We counting on you," the Dean of the village bowed.

Nimka advanced towards Chagum with her mother, holding a pot.

"This is Sikul's nectar that Nimka collected. You will delight during your stay in the cave," Nimka's mom said as her daughter gave him in hand.

"Thank you," Niisan said slowly.

"Take care of yourself."

"Well, we must to go now," Mom announced.

"Be careful and take care of you," the Dean ended.

We walked a moment in a single file when Grandma turned.

"What? A farewell gathering?"

"Why they bend?" Niisan asked.

"This is a sign of respect for the one who care the burden that must be worn."

We looked them tilted. I found it really nice as a ritual of respect, then, we continued our journey. We had for a few hours to walk yet.

* * *

_Yosh !_

_Hehe, I hope that those who have seen the anime know well spot. I enjoyed writing the end where Alika winced at Shuga... I imagine him to say at himself: "Like mother, like daughter... but what a pest!" _


	11. Chapter 10

**Alika's note:** Hi you! Fanfic translated from French into English. I don't have any _**beta-reader**_ to help me to fix my errors, so, sorry if there're missing words in some sentences or wrong spelling. I hope you will still enjoy it, and please, leave some reviews… if they can help me to improve on into English!

**Disclaimer: **I didn't own Moribito's characters, all belong to Nahoko Uehashi, but I own my OC, Alika.

* * *

_**Chapter 10:**_ _**Hunter Cave**_

We traveled for a few hours or so where we passed a huge waterfall and foliage's colors slowly changed. The leaves also fell, and I was truly attacking by several of them... yes, I swear! One in the eye, one in the neck and the other in my hair...

"It's colder than Kousenkyou here, then the leaves are turning colors earlier," Dad informed Niisan, showing a leave.

"Snows in Kanbal have surely already started to fallen," Mom commented.

"Really?" I enjoyed.

"Yes. It's snowing earlier and winter last for a longer period. Close about five out of twelve months... until half-April."

"When we shall go to Kanbal?"

"I don't know… maybe when we could."

I pouted.

"Will I have to wait another two years?!" I asked.

"We don't know, future is always in motion."

Niisan said nothing and went on his way, sulky.

"He been like that since we left Toumi," Dad watched.

"Yes, but at least we will reach the Hunters Cave soon. I will think about how to take care of Chagum once there," Mom says.

"Yes."

We walked on a hill and the scenery was beautiful in its autumn colors. Grandma struck the rock with her cane.

"Shit! That is what happens when one neglects not even a little bit," she groaned, toring some vines.

Dad opened the door by pushing the big stone. He was strong, my Dad! I followed Grandma and Dad, at his turn, followed me.

"Master and I had been used to fiddling in the cave under this stones," he said. "I'll light the cave."

He lit a few candles and put them around before warning Mom, who was still outside. Niisan finally arrived.

"Are you surprised? We call it the vestibule. It's a bit cold and cavernous however, so we dug a few rooms away. Come on."

Daddy's voice echoed in the space. Deeper, there were three large openings. He tells us that the right cavity was so deep that it was branched and became almost a maze. He prohibited us to go in, with the fear to getting lost and never come out. There was a source of drinking water in the middle and the left was fitted with a wooden door: it was going to be our home during the longs winter months. I entered, following Dad. The floor was oval and the walls were smooth and dry. Large jars were stored along the wall; there was smaller in various forms on shelves. The futons were folded and wrapped in oiled paper against moisture.

"This is our living room. The room here is where we smoke the meat and that kind of thing. We store food and water there, in that room."

"It seems that the place has held up," Grandma asserted.

"This place hasn't changed. Everything is exactly as the same as before. This is the first time I come back since Jiguro passed away," Mom told us.

"Once snows will fall, we will be trapped inside," Grandma grumbled. "There are a lot of things we need to do before. We are going to begin the preparations for winter immediately."

"Chagum," Daddy said. "Aerate the futons in the sun. Alika, you can pass a broom and we have still full of other things to do."

I took a broom and began my task to clean the area. In a way more or less unconsciously, I danced with the broom at the same time that I performed my task. When I was sure that I had passed the broom everywhere, I kept the broomstick in my hand and I smiled as I was thinking. The brush was a little heavier than my bamboo stick – unfortunately let at the watermill. I began to do some parades and began to enjoy, doing acrobatics stuffs when Mom's voice echoed in the room, making me lose my concentration and I ate a broom hit on the head because I didn't stopped my move, unbalanced.

"Ouch..." I moaned, rubbing my head.

"What are you doing, sweetie? Do you spared alone?" she smiled.

"Yeah! Since I don't have my bamboo stick... well… I have the broomstick! It's heavier, so I like it."

"Um... about your bamboo stick..."

"Yes?"

"We had a little problem with the watermill," she began, coming to sit on the wooden floor.

"How so?" I questioned her, coming to sit down at her side.

"When I was late, when we traveled to the Toumi's village... there was a specific reason. The watermill took fire, and all our belongings were burned. Fortunately, Dad had most of our things."

I executed a sad pout. I had nothing very important at home, unless my little dress coming directly from Kanbal and my bamboo stick.

"But don't worry, sweetie," she reassured me, stroking my cheek maternally. "I'll find you a new stick with which you can practice soon. Do you want to come with me and Chagum early tomorrow morning, to hunt and to set traps? I've already put traps today and I think that I will still continue tomorrow."

"Yes!" I inspired me. "I come!"

* * *

We walked in the forest and toured traps. We pulled a hare, a deer and a caribou. Niisan was in charge to remove the skin of the hare. The animal was still hot. He couldn't restrain his tears.

"Work by making the vacuum in your mind," Mom advised him. "It hurts you because you put yourself in its place. But this hare died to allow you to live. Cook its death in cooking of the best way as possible, instead crying as if you regretted."

"Mom, I want to open the caribou!"

"And why the biggest part?" she asked, smiling.

"Because… this is the biggest part!"

"You know how it works, but be careful to don't cut yourself."

"How many times did I cut myself when I accompanied you during the hunt?" I inquired, a little upset as I looked at the knife in her hand.

"A few time..."

"How do you say, Mommy? Precisely?"

"Um... five times."

"How long many years?"

"Two years... I think. Why wouldn't you separate consumable edible parts from non-edible parts? Mom would feel better if she would it."

I sighed.

"Okay..."

While she was cutting the stomach, being careful not to puncture the bag surrounding the organs, I asked her:

"Mommy, do you think you or Daddy might catch a fox and a wolf?"

"Why thus?"

"... Because, I want the tail!"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I want to wear a wolf's tail in my clothes. Waa–oo–ooouuhh!"

At that time, wolves answered me. In fact, I was a bit scared and glued me against my mother who smiled. It's true; this place wasn't as familiar to me that Daddy's house and I don't know the environment. Mom said that she will think about my request. After completing our butchering, we smoked the meat in the room reserved for that. Then, we went fishing Tobryas. Mom separated the river into two and hitting one side, like that, the fish came in our direction. They were very big and I was amused to catch the flight and put them in the basket. I even kept one in my arms because I thought it was funny to feel a fish wriggling close to me. It tickled and it was slimy. Mom and Niisan gutted fishes directly after fishing for they were fresh to smoke. I finally had the right to rest and I helped Dad in light work. After three days of intensive preparations, Niisan finished hanging the deer's meat in the smoking room with the fishes.

"The room starts to be well filled. We can easily spend the winter," Mom smiled.

I changed room and then, I helped Dad to attach fruits on smalls cords, Mom came and asked if he had gall insects for tanning leather before moved to the second floor with Niisan.

"This kid has become relatively strong," Grandmother commented. "It looks like he holds up with the intensive training of Balsa."

"However, I'm worried by his silence," Dad found.

"He must solve it himself. Because, no matter what we can tell, this kid must accepts the fate of the Nyunga Ro Chaga."

"Daddy, I will join Niisan and Mommy.

"Only if you don't bother them, then, you can."

I stood up and move in stairs, hugged the back of my Mom without letting finish her sentence.

"I wanna be with you! Please!"

"Of course. You came at a well time, I was talking about Jiguro to Chagum. In addition, you love stories, so... Now that I think about it, I've never spoken to you, Chagum, about Jiguro. If Jiguro hadn't been there, I probably wouldn't be here. I have been killed when I was the age of my daughter, six years, no doubt," she stroked my silky hair while I threw a boastful look at Niisan, as I want to say '_this is my Mom, don't touch her or I will bite you to the bone_' with a little amusement.

"Could you tell me about him?" he asked, ignoring me completely.

"It might be a good time to do so, indeed. As you know, my land, Kanbal, is a small country which lie on the other side of the Aogiri. And even in such a place, people are constantly seeking to create conflicts. To talk to you about Jiguro, I must to tell you about my childhood. On the other side of the Blue Mountains Mists, walking a very long time toward north, you arrive in a country called the Kingdom of Kanbal. Kanbal isn't like Yogo. There's no rice or fertile land. Instead, the ground is extremely mountainous and rocky strewn pastures. There are only arid plateaus and sharp mountains, the peaks are covered with eternal snow. Kanbal is too mountainous to maintain a farm. The people make their lives, plowing dry land, by growing the thin stock of seeds and tubers and by grazing Kanbalese goats. Everything that people derive from this barren land is a few handfuls of grain and _Gashas_, potatoes. In the mountains live eagles with large wings that feed rodents and sometimes goats falling of rocks. When they have eaten, they take bones in their beak and go very high in the sky, drops the bone on the rocks to break it and eat the bone tender..."

"Erk..." I blurted.

"For them, it's good, as the hare for you. I still remember the sound of the falling bones and whose echo transmitted through the valleys. As you see, this is quite sinister... This is the land where I was born and grew up."

She explained her history – that I already knew by heart – ; her father, my grandfather, poisoning the King Rogsam, the fled of Mom and Jiguro to save her, the pursuit of the eight King's spear-wielder of the on their heels, the death of her murdered father, the slap she had taken on the cheek when she was as my age. But she had never slapped me. Thereafter, Jiguro had finally agreed to train her, her meeting with Dad and Grandma, the hard life she lived, well amusing, being a teenager and eventually, the death of all the spear-wielders sent to their heels, her guilt about it. Jiguro's deathbed...

"But if you hadn't made that promise, I would be dead now."

"That's correct. I made it as an excuse, but Jiguro had no reason to save me except that my father was his closest friend, best friend."

"Why Jiguro decided to kill eight friends to save you?"

"Who knows? Questions such as these have continually haunted me ever since. Why he comes to accede to the request of my father? He had nothing to win. And he had everything to lose – the life for which he had worked so hard. Such request..."

"I want to know why! If I understood the feelings of Jiguro, I might, a little better, accept my situation."

Dad joined us.

"Why not continue this discussion below sharing a good meal? I would like to remember the memories of Jiguro too."

"And I'm hungry!" I told.

"Your stomach starts to take over your brain," he teased me.

"Exactly!"

We sat in the living room and Mom continued to tell her story.

"But you see Chagum, now that I think about it... Jiguro founds unfair to doesn't use his own abilities even if there's nothing to gain. For him, being a national hero was as respectable as to save an anonymous life. He really wanted to save the lives of his pursuers. I finally understand all of that... after I became your bodyguard."

Grandma went midday the next day. I helped Niisan to find a stick. He wanted to train now. This idea delighted me more or less... Why did he want to train exactly? We went to join my parents outside.

"Torogai-Shi, do you go somewhere?" He asked.

"At a hot spring! A hot spring!

"I see."

"Chagum, what do you do with that in your hands?" Mom inquired.

"Teach me also martial arts. I want to do everything that I can to protect the egg and myself. If I become stronger, maybe I'll be able to escape even if Ralunga attack me. And even if I die, maybe I'll be able to ensure that the egg hatched safely. I am the Guardian of the Sacred Spirit, Seirei no Moribito, after all."

Mom looked at him and pulled him towards her… I watched them with a bit of jealousy.

"You're right. But I will not let you die. I will defend you by hook or by crook."

"Oh?" Dad said. "Master."

"What?"

"Well, I told myself that it wasn't common. I didn't even know you could make this head."

"Ho-holds your own business!" she huffed. "I'm leaving now. Balsa, there's no problem that you train a little kid like him, but don't be a so demanding teacher with him. Unlike you, he seems to lack talent."

"Hey, it's wicked!" Niisan defended himself.

"Ugh. I'm just honest. See you later."

I laughed. I wanted to see if Grandma was right... because personally, I was shared her opinion.

* * *

The first month of winter, I merely observe Mom training Niisan. At first, I laughed because he was really rotten in this field and she always managed to make him fall in the snow with a small hit of spear on the buttocks or his calves. But I still haven't a stick or found something like that to practice. I couldn't do my acrobatics and gymnastics. So, occasionally, Mom passed me her spear, so I could to handle it correctly and more the time passed, more I got used to the weight. Finally I managed to make larges movements without crashing it down on the floor or escape the weapon. But as usual, Niisan still attracted her attention. Yes I had to admit, I envied Niisan to take my place! I rarely saw Mom when she left for her work and even though we trained together, this winter, the family all gathered for one of the few times in my young life, I couldn't even take advantage of this benefit. Gradually, I isolated myself more and more and I wept secretly. I don't know why I had such a depressed and angry. I tried to don't let it show, but basically, I was half-mad. Let's add the jealousy that I felt to seeing Niisan control a stick and I raged internally. The arts of the spear: it's was MY skills and not that of a Prince! Dad saw very well that I refused to speak as before and that I lacked enthusiasm. I spoke a few times at Mom, but only when she was alone. I slept with her sometimes and when she took a walk alone, I accompanied her. It was the ONLY time I could get my Mom for me, alone! When Niisan trying to talk to me, I glare him with evil eyes and I didn't hesitate to remind him that Balsa... was MY MOM and his mother was at her palace. I also told him that he didn't have the capacity to become a warrior like Mom and that he will never exceed me before turning on my heel and glued me against Mom, as in my habit. I didn't want from him to integrate in my private hugs!

One day in March, Mom asked me to train Niisan, then she would do some daily tasks in the Hunter Cave. I answered "no", again. But she gave me her spear without justifications and entered in. I watched the weapon, almost drugged by its look.

"Do you want to fight me?" I growled a little.

"Eh? Oh, yes, I can."

"I warn you, I'm better than you!" I placed myself on guard.

"Alika I know, but I've improved."

"I think not," I continued. "We will see your progress."

"But you have only six years..."

"Almost seven years!" I boasted me. "Come on, you taking up!"

"Alika...?"

"You're playing with my nerves!" I grew impatiently, while my blood warrior, inherited from my mother, was flowing through my veins.

He tried a first time, but I avoided him and I made fall him on the ground. I am not going to retain my shots because he was only a beginner in this field. Immediately, I ordered him to recover and to rise up. Surprised by the changing tone of my voice, which became dry and angry, he straightened up and tried to touch me. I blocked the attack and pushed him again before attacking without restraint. It was so unsettled that he fell on the ground and mastered anything. I jumped on him and made him lose his stick as I wanted to say to him: "_Look, I control the spear also. Better than you! Even though my mother has trained you, you're not at my level!_" I threw the spear into the snow and began to fight in close combat. I had only one thing in mind: get back the attention of my mother again and her training toward me. Yes, I wanted her for me, myself and I only! Niisan had a mother already; he doesn't have to take _mine_!

"Why was it necessary to be YOU?!" I yelled suddenly, too much anger contained in me. "HUH?!"

"Alika?"

"SHUT UP! EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENS TO ME, THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" I continued to cry as my eyes filled with tears. "IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE BEEN THERE… I WILL HAVE TO PASS THE HALF OF MY WINTER WITH MY TWO PARENTS!"

"Alika?... What's wrong?"

"BALSA!... SHE'S MY MOTHER YOU HEAR ME?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ALL I LIVED LIKE EMOTIONS SINCE I'M SMALL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS IT WHEN YOU LEARN THAT YOUR PARENT IS SEARCHING AND YOU DON'T KNOW IF SHE WILL BE CAPTURED ALIVE OR BE DEAD?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS IT, LIKE THAT?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS IT?! HUH?! NNOOOOO!"

This time, I was no longer hitting him, I was trying, literally, to beat him with my little fists, even if he protected his face. I didn't hear anything around me. Until I hear distant voices and feel arms pulling me out from Niisan while I struggled furiously against my withdrawal of Chagum. In the hall, I blinked to remove anger tears which filled my eyes and finally saw my mother's face, her face were grave and stern. In general, I have been afraid and will excuse me immediately, but now, I was too pissed to calm myself down.

"Alika! What were you doing at Chagum?!" she asked me as she clutched me by the shoulders.

"I'm tired of him!" I cried more and more, loud and louder.

"Don't yell at me, Alika. What you did was wrong... I know you're weird these days, it's probably the lack of light that affects you, but try to contain yourself."

"So you really didn't notice anything, same with Dad?!" I burst again.

"There's something I haven't noticed? Tell me then."

"Be set aside! Here! Whenever you were training, you were training Niisan! Niisan, Niisan and always him! I could only sit there, watching you since I had nothing in hand while I had a burning desire to fight and expel my angry energy!"

"..." Mom's eyes go down and she took a furtive breathe.

"When I finally want to spared with you for training, it was too late, or you went to bed already and prepare to sleep...! I could only wait! Wait, wait, wait and wait, shit!"

Mom looks at me, insisting on the point as I could continue to explain my point of view.

"He's the Nyunga Chaga Ro and I understand with the arrival of spring and Ralunga are coming apace, but thou hast ONLY focused on him in training martial arts and spear!" I took my breathing and wanted Mom let me go, but she continued to tighten her hold against me.

"You haven't said everything, I guess. Continue."

"I'm not stupid, I not saying this to put pity on me, but _this,_ is true! Ask to Daddy, he'll tell you the same thing!" I continued to yell. "Then, well... you're my mom! Me, what I wanted before all, was to spend my time with you! Between mother and daughter! And I didn't want Niisan into the background when we could ONLY be just us two, but you still bring him!"

"... Continue?"

"I wanted to show you my progress, not just to look but analyzing my movements when we train! Don't you know how I anguished to thought about the idea if one day, I will see my Mom again! Don't you know that you give more affection to Niisan when he already had a mother? Don't you know how I wanted to be in your arms when you hugged Niisan! Don't you know that Niisan was a competition for me and I feel more threatened as I never feel before!"

"... No, I didn't know, you're right."

"Well, you have seen NOTHING, because I shut my mouth when I feel mad… I will not bother people with my weaknesses, I never feel sorry for my fate, I never complain when I'm hurt while Niisan complains and crying like a baby as I continue to move forward anyway! You've never seen me cry this winter until now, are you?"

"I admit, it's true."

"I was hiding myself, I wanted to prove you that I was worthy to be your daughter! I'm not a crybaby or a spoiled child as Niisan! There, I said all! You're free to contradict me in everything that I say, but it doesn't change my perception I have of Niisan now! "

I continued to cry a sea of tears and sobs. Mom didn't know what to say. **[Balsa didn't have the resources to explain herself, in front of what her daughter had yelled to her. Her daughter was suffering more than she was letting on. Alika's eyes became black with the anger and welling up with tears, hurting her to see. She felt scrutinize into the depths of her soul. Instead, unable to put words on such crisis, she just stops and takes her daughter in her arms even if she struggled.]** I riposted against her action, but I didn't want to hurt her in my sudden movements. So, all of my strength left me. She hugged me strongly against her and let me cry louder.

"I hate him!" I scream in the moment.

"Please, don't say that… I'm sorry, sweetie, I didn't pay attention enough."

I began to feel shaky and began to miss breathing. Mom pulled me to her, intrigued by my strange jerky and my breathing. I couldn't find my breath and despite everything, I cried again and again.

"Tanda! Alika has something and I don't know what she's got!"

I panicked: I was suffocating sobbing. Dad came running and saw me. They dragged me into an isolated room.

"Hyperventilation. Okay…," he sat me on a futon and told me his instructions. "Alika, breathe in through the nose and count of two or three... do it."

I tried to do.

"Breathe in full by your nose but slowly, gradually. Avoid large gulps of air and don't hold your breath... like that. Calm down, everything is okay," I shook my head with negative. "Mom and Dad are there..."

I breathed a little better. I cannot tell how much time had passed, but I slowly calmed down and fell, dead tiredness, on the futon. I closed my eyes and fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

**[**Chagum felt bad. Not for himself, but for Alika. He felt responsible from her condition and that's exactly what she wanted from him to feel. He dared to ask some news, embarrassed, about her condition. Tanda told him that she calmed down and rested now.

"It's my fault..."

"Don't blame it yourself," Balsa intervened. "All of this happened because I wasn't pay attention enough at some details... This is my fault, I realized too late that it was partly my fault if my daughter isolated herself and wept in secret. You're there for nothing."

"You're wrong, this time. I'm here for something."

_If you hadn't been there, I could spend the half my winter with my parents. Balsa, she is my mother, you hear me?! _she'd screamed to him.

"Balsa, Tanda... I'm sorry to have monopolized your attention on me instead Alika. I haven't really thought about that, I thought she was fine."

"I think she suffers from seasonal depression. It's rare at her age, but she feels like this... but she hides it so we didn't notice... when we became too busy."

"I'm going to bed, I don't feel good."

"Do you want I come tuck you in?" she asked.

"No, that's fine. Let these brands of conditions for your own daughter..."

They looked Chagum left, heavy foots. They were alone; both in the evening prepared rice porridge to calm their stomach. But when it was ready and served, Balsa stayed in her bubble, watching the fire blankly.

"Balsa?"

"Hmm?"

"... What do you think?"

"About what Alika yelled me in her anger... She's only a child, but she has the words to slap me verbally. I was unable to answer this time and every word she screaming at me was like a storm of stone."

"Beside this event, we had a beautiful winter anyway, don't you think?" he went to change the subject. "You, Chagum, Alika and me... We worked, we had fun, and we laughed. I would liked _this_ winter would never end. But spring's almost here... and Alika's birthday too."

"That's right, this is her birthday soon..."

She took her head.

"Are you sure everything's okay?"

"She was right: I spent all of my energy to train Chagum. So, her birthday was coming out of my head."

"As long as it?" Tanda worried.

"Yes... she asked me two tails of foxes and wolves. Then, if I lent her my spear so regularly is that I intended to build one for her birthday... but I will never have the time to go down at the Kousenkyou to search it for her..."

"... We will find a solution. Our daughter will have a spear at her birthday, I promise you. Tell me, otherwise, if we survive to the Ralunga, don't you wish we lived together again as this winter?"

Balsa's eyes veiled.

"I have been waiting for," he said. "And our daughter also... you know. I was ready to wait until the day where you've been released from your oath..."

Tanda eyes changed color with these words. Was it anger or grief?

"I waited and I'll wait again. And yet, I wonder if one day you will come to me... The hell became your living place, you fight to fight; it became a goal in itself."

She didn't answer. She knew he was right. Fight. It's became the essence of her life. She couldn't imagine a peaceful life. Moreover, during this winter so quiet, sometimes, she felt a furious desire to battle and fight.

"What can I do, then? Do you know a good remedy for this?" Balsa asked.

A sad smile came on Tanda's lips at these words. "If I'm not the cure for you and that Alika isn't the medicine for this, this is means everything," he says, shaking his head. "What good I wait for you, then? What's the hope nourishes our only and single daughter to finally have her mother by her side all the time?"

He got up and left. During a short while, Balsa would like to chase after Tanda. Basically, she knew he was right. Fight for her, it'd become a part of her life. Being a mother was becoming another piece of her life, but she'd never opened her eyes on the situation about her daughter lived with a mother half-absent due to her work. It is not surprising that Alika threw a huge crisis seeing she take care of Chagum, as the daughter she gives life. All remorse's people she liked fell over her, causing her a multiple range of weird emotions as she'd never felt before... Leaving the pot and bowl of porridge, for the first time in her life, Balsa ran after Tanda. Leaving the room of the Hunter's Cave, Balsa saw Tanda go up the stairs, to get outside. She felt the cold wind on her cheeks and ran as fast as her legs allowed her in his direction. He heard footsteps behind him, coming toward him racing and turned just in time to catch Balsa as a shot in his unprepared arm, and at the same time, fell backwards in the cold winter snow, Balsa above him. Both surprised by this twist.

"Balsa?"

He slowly sat up and lifted his childhood friend's head. He saw her face, wet and blushed. It wasn't the melted snow stuck on her face, neither the cold wind biting their skin that made her reddish. It'd simply become too much for her. Her daughter's crisis and her sadness look, Tanda's reprimands, Chagum's guilt and herself. The abscess had burst. Balsa crying like a river and still couldn't stop. Tears kept for years since the birth of her daughter.

"I've never seen you cry that way since we were children," he whispered.

"I'm a so bad mother and wife!" she accused herself. "I'm stupid, too vile for care of a child like a real mother!"

Tanda bring back the Spear-wielder in his arms and kept her warm, leaving her crying for real, for a long while, to relieve her. It's wasn't every day that you could see Balsa's tears.

"Again, I asking you: Am I the good remedy for you?

"... I... Y... Yes..."

They kissed for a long time in the snow, despite the loud cries of Balsa and they went inside. They isolated themselves in a room and lay down side by side...**] **

I opened my eyes briefly and heard Mom and Dad heaves a sigh and breathing loudly. Were they trying to fight or to train? I immediately closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**Ralunga**_

* * *

I opened my eyes. It's was already the morning. I felt drained out of my strength, I felt like if yesterday evening was an only dream. I mean… about what I yelled at Mommy. I turned my eyes and saw her, lying beside me, her pajamas on her back, looking at me with a soft look both worried.

"Mommy..."

"I thought about what you told me yesterday... and you've right to be angry. I apologize. I haven't paid enough attention. Will you still love me?"

I looked at her and smiled. How could I hate my only and unique Mom? I kissed her on the cheek and cuddled me deeper in her arms.

"Yes..."

She pressed me against her and inundated me with kisses.

"I love you, darling. When you feel bad, or hurt, you only have to come to see me and we'll talk. Alone. Only between women. I will understand if these last times you decide to be more lonely."

"Okay."

"You wanna still lying for a long time?"

"Yes..."

"So, we going stay lay down, my sweet child."

* * *

Within two weeks after my crisis, Chagum had a vision of Nayug and shouted from the water fountain living room. I was moody and I haven't paid attention to him, I almost ignored him. But I continued to glue possessively my Mom. It was the last warning that I gave to Niisan. So, one morning I got up late and had been in the living room to eat a little porridge rice when I found a package. Intrigued, I looked around and saw no one. I took the box and watched on: my name was written on it. I opened it and discovered a red fox tail AND a gray and white wolf tail, both securely attached to a cord. I uttered a cry of joy and put both on my hips.

"Happy Birthday, Alika!" Dad, Mom and Niisan wished me, entering the room.

I had been accustomed to sleep a long time and do nothing with my depression that I had almost forgotten my birthday. I sat up and jumped in my Mom's arms, kissing my Daddy on the cheek and offer, for the first time in a month, a hug at Chagum.

"And... I have this gift for you," Mommy told me.

I saw her spear in her hands.

"Your spear?"

"No, it's yours. Mine is at the foot of the entrance. Here are the reasons 'why' I lent you my spear sometime and finally regularly. Now, we will be able to train, together," she smiled. "For real. Only us."

I was still gaping mouth face to this gift. She put it in my hand and kissed me on the forehead. It was identical to hers, except the handle was amber. Well, for now, I had only eyes for my spear. _Mine_. My personal weapon. My treasure.

"Both tails are from Daddy and Chagum. We have well stuffed it, for it follows your every move."

"Thank you! I'm still surprise!"

"Seven years old now," Niisan smiled. "Are you still angry against me?"

"Not anymore, it gets better."

"Phew... I thought once that you would stay angry against me for the rest of your life."

"It can be continue... if you keep sticking too much Mommy," I warned as my spear pointing towards him.

"Eh..." Mom has only replied.

I laughed. We ate Hekimooms and a rice cake made by Dad's chefs' talents. I spared with Mom and it was really different. The clang echoed through the valley. It was a magical sound to my ears, a wonderful sound that made my heart go far, far away, and my mind was floating in the clouds. I was now a spear-wielder, apprentice of course, but the spear gave me this title. I was very proud.

* * *

The last snow fell, two weeks after my birthday, after Mom was twelve years old and a few days later, Niisan's birthday. While I was doing laundry alone, I heard footsteps racing ringing in the hall and someone were throwing his lunch. I ran immediately, both tails of animals following the movement of my hips. There, I found Daddy and Niisan leant and Mommy kneeling before the latrines.

"Mommy? Is everything okay? Are you sick?" I asked, afraid.

Mom shook her head.

"Oh?"

"Come here," she said as she caught her breath.

I went closer toawrd her. She lifted her head and took my hand as she placed it on her belly. At the time, I didn't understand why.

"Do you remember when you asked me when will you have a little brother or little sister?"

"Yes..."

"I think your wish will come true," She smiled. "He or she is there for a month already."

I still haven't reacted. Not at that moment.

"We'll walk outside."

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Balsa?" Dad worried.

"Yes. I'm better."

She took my hand, but I withdrew mine before picking my spear. Too proud as usual and I took her hand again. We put our cloaks and went out outside the Hunters Cave. We took any path in the snow and walked in the forest. It smelt cold, the snow, the purity of nature. I was good.

"Do you want to talk to me personally?" I said.

"Yes."

"Is it about the baby?"

"Exactly."

"What is it?"

"I thought about your crisis against Chagum and the attention that I put on him. If I take care of the newborn at it birth, will you... be jealous? As it was the case with Chagum?"

"No. Because he or she will be smaller than me and it will be vulnerable and it isn't easy... it's my spirit friends who have told me currently. Whereas with Niisan, he came unexpectedly, at a time when I hadn't seen you for two months and he's older than me!"

"I see. So it reassures me."

"I'm happy! Oh! I forgot..."

"Yes?"

"One night, this winter, I heard you with Daddy..."

Mom froze.

"You cried and you also breathed loudly as if you were out of breathe... what did you do? Do you were hurt?"

"Um..." she tried find her words "Do you remember when you asked me why someone had called you 'bastard'?"

"Yes."

"You also know what is "having sex" or "making love", are you?"

"Yes..."

"Sometimes while two people having sex or making love, they... do what you have heard. No, they were not hurt. It's just that... how to say... they take pleasure and expressed their joy and excitement in moans like that. Do you understand now?"

"Aaaaaaaahhh... yes. And let me guess: that's how the baby," I pointed her belly "is come along in your belly, eh?"

"In fact, you've got it. Next time, your Daddy and I are going to be more discreet."

"Okay..."

"In fact, honey... Can you finally tell me what and who are your imaginary friends? Your spirits friends. I suppose that you know their names, right?"

I stopped my step in the snow and turned around my spear planted in the frozen ground, to face my Mom.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes. You already described Jiguro to me while you had never seen, and also, you sang a Kanbalese song from my childhood that I'd never learned to you. You say you have three friends whom follow you. I really want to know who they are."

"... Okay. So the first is Jiguro himself. When you weren't training me, he trains me a little. The second is a woman. You don't know her, you can't, but she's one of my guardian angels. Her name is Hana. But a little while, I saw your mom."

"Have you seen my mother?" Mommy was surprised.

"Yes. I see her sometimes... you look like her a lot. But you also have different traits, probably because of Grandfather."

"Karuna Yonsa?"

"Yes."

"Is he the third spirit?"

"Yes indeed. I see him a few times, but less than the first two... well, I have to tell you. Don't be afraid Mom, but... every time that you walk, you sleep, you eat, and you train... there are eight men with spears who follow you anywhere."

My Mom's face changed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Are they want me troubles?" She looked behind her, a little frightened.

"No. They want to follow you and they are only grateful to see that you even redeem their lives to saving others. They watch over you. Not all the time, they go sometime to see their own families, always alive… Also, when you make love with Dad, I ask them to leave you alone. And anyway, they did already. They left you your intimate privacy."

"Phew... I'm relieved."

"Same thing when you wash and take a bath."

"Logically."

"Do you want to know anything else?"

"No... But it's doesn't bother you to still see them?"

"Not at all. I can choose to see them as I can decide to not see them. I have this gift from birth... That you and Daddy have denied when I wanted you to believe me..."

"Sorry... we were too mundane."

She smiled at me and we retraced the path to return to the Hunters cave.

* * *

As we prepared our preparations to leave the Cave Hunters, Niisan straightened up suddenly and saying nothing, went out of the cave. We followed him and asked seriously where he planned to walk. A bell rang and I saw Grandmother appears on a donkey back.

"Torogai-Shi," he said.

"Master, have you borrowed this donkey again?" Daddy asked

"He insisted to coming with me."

She stopped and looked Niisan closer as if she scrutinized him.

"Kids... there's still something has changed in you since the last time. You look more like a man."

"Huh?"

"Chagum has twelve years now," Mom said.

"Young men change much at this age," Dad said.

"I thought that would happen," noticed Grandma rummaging through her bags. "There."

"What is it?" he says.

"Are you blind?" I left. "These are clothes!"

"She has right. And then you cannot wear clothes kids forever. Try to put them."

"Now that I think about it," Mom thought. "Tanda had his growing pains about at the same age."

"Really?" he asked.

"Absolutely. Before that, you were my adorable little brother. I realized... that the timeline changed a lot of things."

Grandma slapped the donkey's buttocks as she thanks it. She reached into her bag and threw something at Mommy.

"Catch! This is what you asked me."

She opened it, observing the blade and closed it again. It was a nice dagger. Grandmother looked at me and her eyes landed on my spear.

"Are you pleased with your gift, Alika?" she said to me.

"Yeah! Really!"

"You're lucky that your parents found a way to give it to you for your birthday, because otherwise you would have received it at this very moment."

At the same time, Chagum come out. Everyone turned toward him and Mom let out a "hum" what appeared to be: "Um, you've actually changed, young man."

"Well now... I guess you weren't a Prince for nothing," Grandmother said.

"Is it strange on me?"

"It suits you," Mom complimented. "You're a handsome young man now." She offered him the dagger. "This is from me."

He looked the object before opening his hands.

"_'The weight of the blade is the weight of the life. This blade can represent your life, or represent your death. When you will unsheathe it, get ready to entrust your life to it_.' It's a Kanbal's proverb. Furthermore, these words are normally delivered during an initiation ritual, where a father gives to his son a sword."

"Thank you, Balsa."

He slipped his weapon in his belt. Then he watched the skyline and turned his head around.

"Chagum, what is it?" Dad asked.

"I feel like something is calling me," he said. "It's a bit like the dreams I did last year, when I was nostalgic feeling for a place that I didn't know. Yes, I feel as if I was called."

"Who's calling you?"

"This isn't a voice or a person. I have this strong feeling to being pulled by an invisible thread; I have to go in that direction..."

"So, the egg is muttering to you," Grandma said.

"And where do you want to do?" Mom inquired as he pointed a direction. "I see. So, the Ceremony place is one of the springs who feed the Aoyumi River, as mentioned in the Official History of the Foundation. Kid, lead us there."

"Let's go."

Preparations were made, and when all was ready, we watched a last time the cave who had shared our family, happy or unhappy times and memories.

On the way for the ceremony place, my energy was extremely sensitive and I was so close to Niisan that I saw the landscape of Sagu and Nayug overlap. I shook my head at this harsh and hostile place and retraced Sagu. I pulled back Niisan because he had made a false step, trying to get around a rock of Nayug and had almost falling into the void on Sagu.

"Niisan, be careful and watch yourself where you step!" I crumpled as my Mom had used to be.

"Sorry."

"Shake you up a little and you get back on Sagu."

"The water level is very low..." Grandma watched.

Then, we reached a blue lapis lazuli source of water, with beautiful white flowers.

"It's there... I'm almost there..." Niisan said.

"Is it the ceremony place?" Grandmother asked.

"I don't know."

He suddenly began to salivate as the sight of such a good meal. Niisan walked faster and I hurried to join him. Then, an army of men dressed in red, with Shuga and the eight hunters arrived. Mom started to get defensive.

"Shaman Torogai. I have come to keep my promise," Shuga announced.

"It's reassuring to see that you aren't come to me with empty-handed."

Suddenly, eight hunters and Shuga himself knelt.

"Your Highness, Prince Chagum. We came to help you to release the Spirit of Water and cheer for your return to the capital, as the hero who saved the New Yogo Empire."

I sighed, I really found them... let's say… sticking on the rules and the polite laws.

"Shuga. So my brother is really...?"

He said nothing. Mom put a hand on his shoulder. "In any case, you have returned your jacket by designating him as the hero who will save Yogo."

"Gente lady bodyguard, our interests are similar to yours. We have had disagreements in the past, but these men have no longer the intention to cause you any harm."

"Master astronomer, you speak so confidently," Grandma remarked. "Since you say that our interests are similar, and then say to us how Ralunga can be destroyed."

"The weak of Ralunga is the fire. The secret book says that the Eight Warriors who served the Holy Father Founder repulsed it with it."

"Oh. I see. That's right; this is the relationships between opposition's spirits. The water is smaller than the Earth and the Earth is smaller than the Fire. Ralunga, as the one who eat the egg eater of the Water Spirit, is a Spirit of the Earth! Shit, I can't believe that I hadn't discovered something so simple!"

"Then the giant torches that we use during the festival of the summer solstice must be a remnant of this story," Dad understood.

"Indeed. And now, two hundred years later, this responsibility falls to us again."

"I see. Then you are the heirs of the Eight Warriors," Mom understood.

Niisan suddenly threw his bag and ran on the water. I followed him with Mom. He took one of these flowers, Sig Salua and chewed it under the puzzled look of everyone. I had been accustomed to eat some flowers and he gave me almost the envy to imitate him. Soon the flowers stir as if something forced its way. I understood that it was Ralunga. While I was ahead of the others, I took a flower and then recoiled myself when everyone jumped into the water with their torches to protect Niisan. Mom pushed Niisan to avoid a huge claw and tried to get him out of the water. It was at this moment that I saw fangs approaching at full speed towards them. While I was screaming to them, I saw Niisan create a blue bubble and it protected him and Mom at the same time. The egg was in the process of control. They bounced like a ball landed in the water below. Niisan touch down the ground on his feet, but Mom land right in the water. Then he ran off. I chewed my flower, swallowing the delicious nectar and decided to take a second flower while Mom went straight into the woods with Dad. Yes, my parents had both forgotten me... I didn't take time to eat my flower, putting it in my new dress and ran to another place. The fragrance of this plant exhaled came out from every pore of my skin and it was so powerful that it was almost suffocated.

I was alone. Alone in a forest that I didn't know. I had lost my Mom and Dad's track, plus Niisan. I closed my eyes and concentrated. As I was an apprentice medium, I could saw and spirits world and the other world, Nayug. I could be able to go in Nayug without see Sagu. I opened them again: I was in Nayug. Yes, it has worked. A scintillating form misshapen stood before my eyes and I touched it by curiosity. She whirled more and showed me the way. Suddenly, all my hairs stood on my neck: a threat came in my direction. I saw huge jaws and claws: Ralunga! I started running and climbed a small cliff where I continued my journey into this unknown world. What I didn't know was... I was just passing next to a carcass of another Ralunga which my parents had killed and they had tried to call me to join them. But in my environment, I was chased. I smelling a very strong scent of a plant who had a huge taste in the mouth and I wanted to find Niisan. I saw the Nayug's sun and the Sagu's moon closer, I had to hurry. After running, jogging and walking, always guided by my little sparkly thing, I saw finally my Mommy with Niisan. Hey, they were fast! As fast like me! Then I saw two suns almost superimposed. While I was going to join them, at two feet away from my Mom, Ralunga throws at me its tentacles and trap me. I screamed. Mom turned her head quickly and immediately came to my defense. What she did leave me speechless: she stood on one of the claws of the monster and let drove herself into the air before coming into my direction. She makes a bow with her spear, cut the tentacles that held me prisoner before planting near its beak. I fell to the ground, rolling and sat up with my spear.

"There you are!" She exclaimed.

"Where's Niisan?" I asked.

"There."

"Spear-wielder! Take Your Highness and fled from here as you still can!" the Chief ordered. "Help Your Highness to escape is our priority!"

"Understood! Come Chagum, hold on! Fled from here with Alika!"

"No, Balsa," Niisan moaned. "We cannot do that, Balsa. The egg wants to stay here. If it not born here today... the egg will die within me! We cannot let that happen! The egg wants to be born here!"

"Go spear-wielder! Hurry up!"

The Ralunga became more and more numerous. I was speechless. Yes, there weren't other words to say how I felt at this moment…

"Balsa... I want to stay alive, too. But I'll let fate! I could never live with the weight of the sacrifice of all. If it's represent the lives of millions of Yogoese. So, stop beating yourself up, I beg you!" he cried. "I'll do what needs to be done..."

"Chagum..."

"Niisan..."

"Your Highness, don't worry about us! Hurry to flee—"

"Everyone..." he said.

"Balsa!" Dad screamed on a horse which soon disappeared in Nayug.

He limped towards us.

"Balsa! Don't worry, Chagum. Now that the Master explained everything to me, I can extract the egg from your body. But we must first take Chagum in a safe place."

"Really?"

"Yes. According to the Astronomer Master, there is a report of a similar attempt there two hundred years which had almost succeeded."

"I trust you. I place Chagum in your hands," she finally said, going to fight Ralunga.

"It will going fine. Don't worry, Chagum."

Helping Dad, we drew Niisan in a safe place. Ralunga were many and created almost a gesticulating tide of tentacles and claws. I looked at the sun and soon the landscape of Nayug vanished like a mirage. Mom fought, and after a moment, she fell on the floor, sitting at least. I wanted to help her, but Dad stopped me. The sun began to rise over Sagu and all creatures froze slowly before disappearing. Niisan began to suffer and I would have sworn he was in a birth labor... The egg shone a bright blue glow.

"Hurry up," Grandmother ordered.

"Master!"

"If you don't hurry, Nayug and Sagu will completely separate."

"Yes Master!" made both my parents in unison.

"Balsa, help me," They opened up Niisan's clothe. "Listening. Insert gently your hand like this."

"Huh?"

He approached Mom's hand toward the nude chest of Niisan. The show that followed made me a little disgusting, but even if my mind didn't want to look, my eyes, them, wanted to watch the scene. Mom's hand sank slowly in Niisan's chest and he cried "It hurts!" by clenching. I was happy to not to be in his place... for once.

"Everything's okay," Dad reassured them.

"... So, you have it?" Grandmother asked after a moment.

Slowly, something, little, shiny, blue and spherical appeared in my parents's hand as they "withdrew" their hands from Niisan's body… while he screamed and fainted. A murmur of admiration and fascination arose.

Niisan straightened slowly. "So you have been born safely... your desire to live have been granted."

"You have succeeded, Tanda, Balsa," Grandma commented.

"Yes."

"Balsa... Let me touch the egg, too..." she brought it to him. "You did it... it's hot..."

"Now all that remains is..."

"The Nahjis, right?" Shuga ended.

"Yes. If no one Nahji comes, the nude egg will die soon."

After a while, my sensitive medium's senses told me to turn my head towards the dawn. A small black dot was coming towards us. The Nahjis!

"The Nahji came!" Grandma enjoyed.

"These are really Nahjis!"

They passed over us and I thought they hadn't noticed us. Niisan reassured us. One of them wandered the group, turned around and came towards us.

"What should I do Chagum?" Mom inquired.

"If you throw the egg high in the sky, a Nahji will take in its beak."

Mom nodded and ran on the natural stairs and threw the egg high into the air. The Nahji caught it and returned to join his group. At one point, I thought he was going to miss it. It would have been a shame, but it could happen... I'm not saying it's impossible. Other soldiers came in late. They don't know how to run or what else?

"Then it's over. My fight with destiny is over..." Niisan realized as he cried silently.

"... Don't feel bad," I tried. "We have made it!"

"You're probably right..."

* * *

****I hesitated a lot between the book or anime for this chapter. I decided to continue with the anime and add some part of the book - like Chagum's going to fell in the vaccum...**


	13. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

In the evening, we celebrated the birth of the egg.

"Hey Balsa," Chagum said. "Do you think the Nahji has already brought the egg to the sea?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm curious to know when it will become the Spirit Water."

"Who knows? But if he not begins soon to exhale clouds, the fall harvest will devastate."

"You're right."

"So, Master, what do you think Ralunga usually eat? I don't think he can stay a hundred years without eating."

"Of course not," Grandmother said stroking her Usanezumi. "It is still a living form of life. I'm sure he naturally eats other things and that Nyunga Ro Chaga is a special treat that gives all ages."

"I see. Although it is called the egg eater, I suppose, in fact, he didn't quite manage to eat it."

"Was there others eggs placed inside other living beings also?"

"Hmmm, yes. A bear cub. I saw being eaten by Ralunga."

"Oh, I see."

He quickly finished his bowl and went to join the soldiers to talk to them. Mom dropped her spear while I put down mine and glued myself against her. The next day, Niisan refused to get on the palanquin while dad told him that the servants seemed embarrassed. I walked ahead with Grandmother.

"You're hurt. It would not be right from me to go on the palanquin."

"Your solicitude touches me, but..."

"Leave him alone," Mom smiled. "It is ideal for Chagum on this way."

"Exactly. In addition, we will soon be in Kousenkyou."

After a few hours, we reached the bridge. All the servants bowed, forming a path for Niisan.

"Balsa…"

"Why don't you start by going to see your mother to show her that you're okay?"

"Okay!"

He ran across the bridge, forgetting the people kneeling.

"I also prepare the house for you at the Palace," Shuga inquired us. "Go rest without fear, we will notify you."

"I look forward to it," Grandmother said. "I intend to fully enjoy."

"We will keep your spears available."

Mom gave them her own spear, but I refused to part with mine. This was my darling, my treasure. Finally, I gave up and gave it reluctantly. The night, we went to the hot royal source. It was my first time! The servants found me cute and took pleasure to tying my hair into two buns while Mom made them tie into one, same for Grandmother, before we put a white bath dress. I amused myself to swim in the source with pleasure. Grandmother stretched.

"Excellent sources, isn't it?" she looked at Mom. "What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You're such a serious head."

"It's nothing. It finally appears that everything is finished." She got up and looked at the landscape.

"What you gonna do now?"

"Who knows? I don't have the mind to think about it now."

"Will you leave for another trip?"

"I haven't thought about that either."

"There are rumors that Tanda had received a marriage proposal."

"Excuse me?"

"An old acquaintance has annoyed me with that, to the hot springs which I visited this winter. Her daughter saw Tanda infuse some remedies to her grandfather and fell in love with him. She looks like me and she is pretty good. An easygoing girl as me."

She said nothing. I sat up in the water.

"Mommy belong to Daddy! Nobody else marry Daddy except Mommy!" I said.

"You're young, you cannot understand this thing," Grandmother laughed.

"Mommy's pregnant again," I threw quickly.

"Eh... What?" she found herself before watching Mom these incredulous look. "Since when?"

"Just one month," confessed Mom putting a hand on her belly, and whose servants uttered exclamations of joy, which made her smile.

"... I see."

"I thought you were going to realize by yourself."

"I don't see all... So, I know it useless, but Tanda is the father?"

"You doubt about the baby's father?" Mommy recoils, a bit angry.

"I just want to be sure…"

"Yes. He's the only man with whom I have sex."

"I guess Tanda will reject the request, then."

"He is better, otherwise, I will bite him!" I said with pout.

We left the source before being put a red wine Haori with a pink kimono. Then we went to find Dad.

"Damn..." he sighed when he saw the huge banquet in his eyes. "I'll never be able to eat it all. I guess I'll start with what will rot faster."

"Are you stupid or what?" Grandmother gave it to his instead. "Not worth doing your skinflint. Eat what you want to eat."

"Master, you don't have too much drink?"

"Oh, shut up! I intend to fully dry the Palace!" She sat down, emptied the jug. "Hey! More wine!"

"Well..." Dad took his chopsticks. "In any case, I understand why a rice bowl seemed him so new, so that's what he used to eat. Don't you think, Balsa?" He looked at Mom.

"Yes, I suppose."

"... Don't worry! You'll be able to see again Chagum. This couldn't be the last time we saw him. I'm sure that Chagum wants to see you too."

"... You're right."

I sat beside her. Mom had a faraway look and seemed to be lost in her thought. I looked at the huge banquet food: what a mess at the same time. We can never eat it all. That disappointed me a little because the people of Palace were selfish and didn't care about people starving in the empire. Mom and I were going to share the same royal apartment for one night.

"It's huge!" I enjoyed, coming roll in huge futon laughing.

"It's true; I even asked myself about that the first time. Yet, noble people have usual to sleep in beds like these every night."

"This is paradise!"

"Yes, almost," she smiled.

We slept on the futon huge and I strongly glued Mom, as usual.

"Are we going see Niisan again?"

"I hope so..."

"Hai. Good night."

"Good night."

I set in small ball and took the opportunity to put my hand on my Mommy's belly. Even if the baby was not big enough to feel his punches, I was going to be her big sister, her protector. Mom smiled.

"Mom?"

"Yes?"

"It's not tickle you?"

"No, you eventually get used to. After all, I still have nine months, and then both get used."

"There is just me and Dad who have the right to touch your belly, right?"

"Absolutely."

I smiled. I think I went to become possessive towards her belly... To the middle of the night, Mom moved and sat up slowly, muttering. I opened my eyes and followed her gaze. The door opened on a beautiful lady: it was the Second Empress, the Niisan's mother. I immediately jumped off the futon and imitated Mommy to kneeling.

"Straighten up. I wanted to thank you from the depths of my soul to taken care very well of my son," she says.

"You can look up, my angel. There will anything happen to you."

"I will not lose my eyes?" I inquired me, still a little scared to look up.

"It a promise."

I dared to look up at her, then.

"I've done well to entrust you my son, Balsa-San. So I don't know at all that you had a child."

"She is secret. Rare are the people to know it," she confessed.

I listened to talk a few minutes. Mom had kept her promise and the Second Empress told her she would pay for the services and thank for bringing Chagum safe. And he was also more mature. They talked for a while and the Second Empress left, visibly happy.

* * *

The next day, Mom had its main nausea caused by her pregnancy and after breakfast, we went to the Palace Square.

"But how long will they make us wait?" Grandmother grumbled.

Six of the eight warriors stood guard. I stood between Mom and Grandmother. Shuga finally arrived, followed by three empresses, the Mikado in person and Niisan. They had a black tissue over the eyes.

"Balsa, this is..." Dad would say.

"Yes."

"According to them, 'clothes make the man' " Grandmother said.

"Master..."

"What? It's not as if they could hear us where we are."

"In light of the excellent services rendered to Your Highness, the Crown Prince, son of Heaven... His Majesty the Emperor will now grant a reward."

Mom kept an eye on Niisan even when she took her offer. Torogai refused to pick up her award and asked Dad to go for her. And as any surprise, I had including a reward. Mom took it at my place. We walked out of the imperial court.

"I would have preferred to have the chance to talk to Chagum one last time rather than receiving something like that," Dad confessed.

"I'll take your reward one day," then Grandmother decided.

"This is not true..." he sighed.

Then we headed for the exit of the palace, in the front yard, two guards (Mon and Jin) stopped us.

"Stop. The common people aren't allowed to pass through these doors."

"Take the path to your left."

"What does it mean?" Grandmother inquired.

"You must go through this path."

"Hey, it's going to come out... " Dad would said.

"Go," the chief said of another tone of voice, softer.

"Let's do what they say," Mom said.

We passed the door when Niisan arrived with our two spears, Shuga holding mine. My spear, my treasure, my baby!

"Chagum," Mom said.

He twitched and began to cry before running to her.

"Balsa!" he hugged her and put his head on her breast unconsciously. "I... I don't want to be the Crown Prince! I... I wanna stay with you, Balsa! I don't want us to be separated! I want to continue to travel with you, Alika-Imouto and Dad!"

I jumped. It was the second time I heard him called me "Imouto", in short, little sister. Mom doesn't react instantly and gently stroked his hair as he sobbed bitterly before kneeling down let her reward on the ground and hug him tight. It instantly calmed his tears. I'm telling you, Mom's hugs are magical!

"Chagum. Will you run away with me?" she asked, watching him.

There was a silence moment and she took, at the same time, her spear.

"Well? Do you want from me to stirred things up a bit and want to me to do a demonstration of my fighting abilities?"

Niisan looked at us, Grandmother nodded, same for Dad. I simply smile. Mom continued to watch him. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"It's not worth it. Reserves up to other children. As the little brother or little sister of Alika!" he finished, amused, giving me a complicit look.

"This is perfect," Grandmother laughed. "I think you understand some things better than adults."

We laughed with good heart while Shuga gave me back my spear.

"I must to go now," Niisan announced.

"Very well."

Mom went and straightened her reward. We crossed back and I heard Niisan asked:

"Balsa. Call me 'Chagum'. Say, 'Goodbye, Chagum' please."

I looked her. She closed her eyes for a moment, became sad, then returned and said:

"Okay. Goodbye, Chagum."

"Bye, Niisan," I added.

"Thank you, Balsa, Tanda, Alika-Imouto, and you, Shaman Torogai. Goodbye!"

Once we were out of the yard, I just realized that: I had no longer Niisan now and the competition was over. Yes, I was going to have my Mom to myself... but it made me a little strange anyway.

* * *

We stayed almost four months at Dad, the family all reunite. Mom had finally decided to go at Kanbal and this time, she warns Dad that I would accompany her to the end. I was really happy! We stayed four months, until her nausea subsides and she gets better.

"I need a little time," she said, trying to finds awkwardly her words. "I would go see family and friends' Jiguro, inform them about what was his life, what was for me... I'd always refused to do so, but I think the time is come. I was the bodyguard of Chagum. I think now I understand what must have been the feeling of Jiguro toward me. That's why I decided to return to Kanbal to tell all the truth."

"I'm happy for you. Yes, go to Kanbal with Alika. But, I advises you to carry your spear."

"Why?"

"Because nicest men than me, as you may find, but you will find no one to make thee stitches free!"

We laughed good heart.

"If not, are you sure it will be fine, Balsa?" he worried.

"Yes. I've traveled with Alika in my belly until about the fifth month. I'll hold, trust me."

"You will not be able to fight if you get attacked."

"I'll be there, me!" I told as my eye fills with pride and an absolute confidence.

"Hahaha... However, I wonder."

"You doubt about my abilities, Dad?"

"No, no..."

"Lie! You want to me to prove my abilities?"

"No thank you. I don't doubt for a second. Go sweetie. Are you ready?"

"Since all the time I have waited for this trip to Kanbal, yes!"

"According to my calculations, the baby's birth should be to November, late October..." Mom said.

"Can you try to warn me in advance, a few weeks before his/her birth?"

"I'll try. Alika, you're ready?"

"Yes!"

I took my bag, put my cloak, took my spear, put my straw hat and imprisoned her hand in mine before going out to the great mountains of the Blue Mist. The leaves above our heads rustled under the rain. The Nyunga Ro Im was alive and offered us the necessary for a good harvest. Road to Kanbal! Here we come!

* * *

**This is the end of this first Volume!**

**My Moribito's sequel to this volume will be based on Volume II of the series **_Moribito: Guardian of Darkness_** (Yami no Moribito), but it doesn't follow the main plot and differ slightly. **

**I anwser to all feedbacks, and I take constructives criticisms or goods criticisms to help me to improve. Thank!**


End file.
